Baby Mama
by Piper1273
Summary: What if Jason and Courtney were matched with Samantha McCall as a surrogate mother? Instead of coming to Port Charles and accidentally getting pregnant with Sonny's child, what if she was told she would be pregnant with Jason's?
1. Chapter 1

"Get your damn hands off of me! I am here to see Mrs. Courtney Morgan, I already told you that she's expecting me!"

"And I already told you that we would have been made aware if she was expecting any company... Now run along and don't come back"

"I am not going anywhere until I meet with Mrs. Morgan, not let go before I file harassment charges against your ass... or I could just kick it myself"

This is what Jason Morgan heard coming from the other side of his penthouse door.

"Who the hell has Max pissed off now?" You could say that he was more than surprised to see an extremely petite, fiery brunette not weighing more than 110 lb., getting ready to kick the shit out of one of his guards.

"What is going on out here Max? Another pissed off girlfriend?" Jason could see right off that this woman was not amused. He definitely didn't want to be in Max's shoes right now

"I'm sorry boss but I tried to make her leave. She claim that she has appointment with Courtney" He wasn't sure if he should be more scared of Jason or this stranger.

"I'm sorry miss, but my wife would have informed me if she was conducting a meeting in our home." He watched as she pulled a piece of paper out of her jacket pocket

"Well, is your wife Courtney Matthews Morgan?"

"Yes she is"

"Ok, then are you Jason Morgan, formerly Jason Quartermaine?"

"I am... Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know all this?" This was bizarre, even with his line of work

"Like I told your goon here, I have an appointment. And since you look just as dumbfounded as said goon, I take it that she hasn't told you about me" What kind of woman wouldn't tell her own husband what she was doing? This is one messed up couple

"Why don't we just get to the point? Who are you?"

"I'm Sam McCall, and I am meeting with you wife about being your surrogate"

"Surro-what?"

"Sorry, let me put that in words that you can understand. I... have... been... hired... to... be... your... baby... mama. Do you comprehend that?"

"Baby Mama? You have got to be kidding me! Slutney would have told me if she was doing this. Now just tell me who sent you and then we all can be on our way."

"You know what? Fuck this... Tell your wife that if she wants go through with it, she'll have to find somebody else. I don't have time for jack ass husbands" And with that Jason watched as she walked away and disappeared into the elevator that Carly just vacated.

"Max was that another one of your angry ex-girlfriends?"

"Actually Carly, that is Sam McCall. Apparently Courtney hired her to be a surrogate mother to our baby and didn't tell anybody about it"

"That's insane Jase! She would never just spring this on us and expect you of all people to be ok with it! No, no... there had to have been some mix up or something"

"She seemed to know too much about us for it to be a mistake. I mean she knew Courtney's maiden name and that I used to be a Quartermaine"

"Come on Jase, she could have found that stuff out on the internet"

"I'll just have to ask my wife, whenever she comes home"

"Well let me know what you find out. I have to change and then I'm taking the boys over to see my mom"

They both went into their separate apartments and tried not to think about what had just happened

------------

"I can't believe I actually considered doing something so stupid! Not only giving up almost a year of my life, but also my body and my baby to complete strangers. Those two don't even deserve my help or my sympathy for that matter. I was manhandled, yelled at, and accused of lying... Well now I know to never do something like this again" She turned when she heard footsteps entering the room.

"Sammie, are you alright?" He noticed how angry she was when she returned

"I'm fine... let's just go" She finished zipping up her bag and then exited the room with him right behind her

------------

"Why did you let her leave Jason? She was a chance for us to have a baby!"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were considering surrogacy? Maybe if you stop keeping secrets from me, she would still be here and we could have been making the necessary arrangements" Jason was furious that his wife was keeping important things from him. Especially since it involved them having a baby

"You're right, I should have told you. But, in my defense, I wasn't sure you would go along with it. I thought that if I arranged everything first, I would have been able to explain it to you better"

"Well, now I know and she is probably already gone"

"Maybe not" She pulled out her phone and dialed a number

------------

Sam had just entered the airport when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was the last person she wanted to talk to

"Who is it Sammie?" He noticed the anger on her face when she looked at her phone

"It's her... I don't want to talk to her right now. Can you answer it?"

"Sure thing" He opened the phone and didn't even give the woman anytime to speak "Listen lady, I don't want you calling this number ever again. Your husband blew your chances of having my sister as a surrogate mother" and with that he hung up the phone and they continued to walk through the terminal

---------

"What the hell! He hung up on me!" Courtney was pissed "What did you do to her Jason?"

"First of all, who is 'he' and second of all, what are you talking about?" There was no way she was going to blame this on him

"I don't know, but he said 'Your husband blew your chances of having my sister as a surrogate mother' what did you do Jason?"

"Not now Courtney, could you hear anything that could tell us where she was?" He had picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number

"It sounded like an airport terminal, why?" He just ignored her and spoke to the man on the other end of the phone

"Stan, find out what flight Samantha McCall is on. If it has already left, get me on the next one.... If not, it is not to leave without me. Understand?"

"Yes sir. Ok, here she is... Flight 1053 to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Departs at 3:20 pm"

"That gives me an hour.... Ms. McCall does not get on that plane, got it?"

"Yes sir."

"Where are you going Jason?"

"To the airport... I have some apologizing to do"

-------------

"Now boarding for flight 1053 to Pittsburgh, PA" Was heard over the intercom and the two stood and went to stand in line. When they handed their tickets to the attendant she scanned them and then frowned.

"I am sorry Ms. McCall, but it says that I am not to allow you to board."

"What do you mean 'not allowed to board'? I payed for these tickets and I am getting on this plane." She was pissed and her brother knew not to let her handle this

"There must be some mistake, who has requested that my sister not be allowed to board?"

That's when she heard his voice from behind her. "Me" She turned to face him and he could see the hate in her eyes

"Who the hell do you think you are? Huh? I am getting on that plane, and you can't stop me"

"Please just let me talk with you... then if you still want to leave, I will pay for it myself"

This time it was her brother who spoke "Fine. But not here. Sammie, just hear him out"

"You are so lucky that you have him on your side or else I would not even be considering this." She could not believe that her own brother turned on her, but she loved him and knew that he was always the voice of reason in their relationship. She could be extremely hot headed at times and he was the only one who could calm her

"There is a coffee shop across the street, we can talk there" Jason then turned to the other man, extending his hand "Jason Morgan"

"Nice to... Wait, the Jason Morgan? As in lethal enforcer to all powerful mob boss Sonny Corinthos? It is an honor"

"Yep, that's me... and you are?" It was weird that this young man actually admired him for his job

"Spinelli McCall... it is a privilege to meet you" He was in heaven meeting this man

---------------

"Where are you Courtney? You were supposed to be here an hour ago" She heard Jasper Jax, her business partner, on the other end of the line

"I know, but some things came up. I should be there soon"

"Well just hurry up, things are nuts down here... reservations are going missing right and left"

"Alright, give me ten minutes"

----------------

"Listen, I know that I royally fucked up earlier, but I am truly sorry. I honestly thought that my wife would have told me something this important. With my line of work, I just thought that you were sent from one of my enemies. If you come back with me and do this, I will make sure that you have everything you need. I will pay for all of your medical and personal expenses. Max, the man you almost kicked the shit out of earlier, will be your guard. You and your brother will each have a room in my penthouse as well as unlimited resources at your disposal. I was also thinking of offering your brother a job on my payroll. Stan, my other computer guy, is looking to retire and I am willing to give Spinelli a trial run. So, what do you say? Will you do it?"

"I would be honored to work for Corinthos-Morgan" Spinelli was excited about the amazing opportunity that was presented for him. Finally, someone appreciated his talent

"Fine, but I have a few conditions." After seeing how ecstatic her brother was, she decided to reconsider

"Name them" Jason was ready to give her anything she wanted

"First of all, after he/she is born, I want to get frequent pictures. I also want to be able to visit a couple times a year."

"That can be arranged"

"I'm not done. I also want to know that I will have control over all decisions during my pregnancy. I want the right to pack up and leave if I feel that it necessary for my child's safety or welfare."

"I think that it reasonable"

"Well then, let's get the hell out of here and finalize this deal" Sam was expecting him to fight her on this, he must want this really bad

"Thank you, you won't regret it" Jason was relieved that she had agreed to come back with him. He expected more of a fight. Lucky for him, she loved her brother enough to allow him the chance to get paid for something he does well.

----------------

"What the hell Jax? You said that it was a zoo down here, it seems fine to me"

"I know, I just needed an excuse in case Jason was listening." He walked closer to her, encircling his waist with his arms. "I thought that we would be meeting with that woman from the agency?"

"They sent her to the penthouse. Jason was home and when he confronted me about it, I told him that I wasn't sure how he would have reacted. He went to the airport to try and convince her to come back. It looks like I might have to go through with it with Jason instead. Are you mad?" She lifted her head to look at him

"At you? Never."


	2. Chapter 2

"How did you guys get here?"

"We took a cab, but our luggage is on the plane" Jason, Sam, and Spinelli all walked out of the coffee shop and headed towards the car.

"Max took care of that, after you" Jason stepped aside to allow Sam and Spinelli to enter the car

"Hey, sorry for what happened earlier… I tend to have a hot head and a short temper. " She was addressing the man in the driver's seat

"No problem, the name's Max" He turned in his seat to look at her

"Sam, and this is my brother Spinelli" After the introductions, Max pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the penthouse. It wasn't long before Jason addressed Sam

"When we get back, you can meet Slutney and we can finalize everything with my lawyer. Then after dinner, we will head over to General Hospital so we can make the necessary arrangements with Dr. Meadows. I just thank you once again for coming back. I honestly thought that I was going to have a fight on my hands after the way you left." He watched as she shifted her body to face him. He still could not believe that she was ready to knock out one of his biggest body guards, just hours earlier. It was good to know that she would be able to protect herself and the baby, especially with his line of work.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a guy who knows how to apologize and admit when he was wrong… and besides, it is a great opportunity my brother. I would do anything for him." And it was the truth. He was the first man to ever acknowledge that fact that he fucked up and actually mean it when he apologized. That and her brother was her whole world.

"He's lucky to have you" They both looked at the teenager and saw that he wasn't even listening. Spinelli had his headphones and he was typing away on his laptop. The rest of the trip was completed in silence as Sam read through a magazine, Jason talked on his cell, and Spinelli continued to work furiously on the computer.

-------------------

"Carly, slow down. We are on our way up now. Just give us 5 minutes and then I'll be right over." Jason rolled his eyes as his best friend continued to ramble on about how she wanted to meet the woman who was going to be carrying Jason's baby.

"Carly! Just be patient…"

"I don't want to be patient, just hurry up"

"We just got off of the elevator…" He couldn't even finish his sentence before Sam saw the same blonde woman who came off of the elevator earlier

"Hi I'm Carly, Jason's best friend" She extended her hand

"I'm Sam. Sorry for almost running you down before, I kind of lost it for a minute" She shook the woman's hand and they exchanged friendly smiles "Carly, this is my brother Spinelli"

"Hey there. Why don't you both come in and you can meet my boys" She motioned for them to follow her into the penthouse across the hall.

"I was actually hoping to set up my computer and stuff, if that's alright?" Spinelli was eager to get back online and finish his project

"That's fine. Let me show you to your room. Carly, I'll be over in a minute" Jason took the boy into the other apartment, leaving Sam and Carly in the hall

"Well then, shall we go inside?" Sam and Carly sat down on the couch and became engaged in conversation. By the time Jason came back, both women were laughing and smiling

"You know, I'm kind of jealous of you" Carly commented

"How so?" This was first, nobody ever said that they were jealous of her

"I thought that I was the only woman able to put the fear of God into Max, that is until I heard what happened when you first arrived"

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I may be small, but I sure can pack a punch… You should have seen what I did to this one guy that hit on me at a bar…"

"Ahem?" Jason cleared his throat in order to get their attention. "Are you two done?"

Sam just ignored him and then continued her story "He was at least three times my size and completely wasted. He made the mistake of grabbing my ass as he walked past me. Before the guy could even blink, I had him slammed against the pool table. His forehead bleeding from landing on the end of a pool cue. His buddy came over to help, but he ended up getting a nice fat lip and black eye… let's just say that nobody else in that bar came near me for the rest of the night." After about 5 minutes of continuous laughter from both Carly and Sam, they calmed enough to speak

"Now I'm done" These two were too much alike. It was going to be a long 9 months

"Listen, Spinelli is all set with stuff, but Slutney isn't home… so my lawyer is going to be over in about an hour to get things started and…. "

"Uncle Jason!!!" A little red-headed boy around the age of 11 came running down the stairs and into his uncle's waiting arms. "Can we go to the park? Morgan's sleeping and Mommy said that she won't take me until after dinner"

"Maybe tomorrow, Michael. Can you go back upstairs so I can talk to your mom for a minute?" Jason watched as the boy began to argue but was shocked when Sam lowered herself to his level

"Hey there, my name's Sam and I'm a friend of your Uncle Jason's. "

"Hi, I'm Michael"

"Do you like video games, Michael?" She watched as his eyes lit up as he nodded his head and smiled "Well, my younger brother just finished making his own game and has been looking for someone to test it out for him. I'm sure that if we went over and asked him, he would let you check it out" Sam didn't think that this child could smile any bigger than he was at that moment

"Really?" Sam nodded and then Michael turned to Carly "Can I mom? Please?"

"Yeah, buddy. That's fine" She then gave Sam a grateful look as the two exited the apartment. When Carly knew that they were out of earshot, she spoke up

"I like her…. She can definitely handle her own. Let's just hope that your kid gets her personality instead of yours. That way he/she will actually speak during their lifetime."

"Do you really think that she is a good choice?"

"Yeah, that is going to be one adorable baby. Now what did you need to talk to me about. I can tell that you need to ask me something"

"Have you seen Courtney? She's not home and hasn't answered her cell phone."

"She said something about a disaster at the Metro Court. Maybe she is too busy to notice that her phone was going off"

"I'm not so sure; lately she has been a little distant. And then she just springs the surrogacy on me after the woman shows up? I don't know, maybe this whole baby thing will bring her back."

"Just give her time Jase, maybe she just needs some time to herself. Why don't you go help Sam get settled? Send Michael home whenever"

"I will, thanks Carly"

"Anytime Jase" Jason left his friend's apartment and walked across the hall and into his own

------------------

"She should be here any minute now" Jason and Sam were sitting on the couch, waiting for his attorney to show up

"What about Courtney? Can we do this without her?"

"We'll find out soon enough" Sure enough, the door opened and the woman stopped dead in her tracks

"It can't be, can it? It is you! Samantha Marie McCall, you get your ass over here and give me a hug. Why wouldn't you tell me that you were in Port Charles?"

Sam got up off of the couch and into the woman's embrace. Jason was stunned by Sam's next words

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Diane"

"I'm sorry; did you just say Aunt Diane? You're standing there telling me that my lawyer and the woman who is going to be my baby's mother, are related?" Jason never thought in a million years that Diane Miller had a niece, let alone a sister. It was one of those occasions where he was shocked beyond belief. Then he did see it... now he knew exactly were Sam got her attitude and personality from.

"Yep, my mother Evelyn Miller McCall was your lawyer's sister. Spinelli, get down here! You'll never guess who's here!" Sam yelled up the stairs to her younger brother

"Long time no see young man" Diane said as the teenager went to hug his aunt

"It's nice to see you Aunt Diane."

"I still can't believe this. Diane, you never told me that you had family"

"You didn't ask... Sam, what are you guys doing here?" She said, not having caught Jason's comment about the baby's mother.

"Jason's wife hired me. I am going to be their surrogate mother. I was actually nervous about having to give up my baby, but I now know that you will be here and can keep an eye on him or her for me"

"We'll talk about that later, young lady. Since I do get paid quite well, let's get down to business and set up the contract for this arrangement. Where's Courtney?"

"I don't know, Carly said something about a crisis at the Metro Court. Maybe she's still there"

"Well, she can always read it over later, and call me with any questions. Shall we begin?"

"Yes" Jason and Sam said at the same time as Spinelli went back to his room to play video games with Michael

--------

"Shit! I have 2 missed calls from Carly and 4 from Jason... I have to go." Courtney gathered up her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She came out to find Jax still sitting in bed, the blankets covering the lower half of his body.

"Do you really have to leave?" Jax said, trying to get her to come back to bed

"Jax, we need this to be believable. Do you want someone to come looking for me and find us together. Then Jason would find out and all hell will break loose"

"Is that such a bad thing? We would finally be free to be together. You need to figure out who you want Courtney, and you need to do it soon" With that, he got off the bed and went into the bathroom. Courtney left the hotel room and headed back to the penthouse

--------

It had taken them about an hour and a half to get everything finalized since Jason and Sam had already talked over a lot of it. Now it was just her, Spinelli, and Michael in the penthouse since Jason had to go to work. She was bored so she changed into something more comfortable and grabbed a pair of big, baggy workout gear. Sam then opened the door to the penthouse and looked right at Max

"Hey, big guy... go put these on. We're going jogging" He couldn't even respond before Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him into the penthouse and towards the bathroom. Then she went across the hall to get Carly

"Hey, Sam. What's up?"

"Max and I are going jogging and the boys are still enthralled in video games. I thought that I would just let you know"

"Thanks, but did you just say that you and MAX were going jogging? That is hard to believe that he actually agreed"

"Well I didn't give him much of a choice... and besides, if he is going to be guarding me, I need to know that he can keep up." She said with an innocent shrug of her shoulders.

"This I have got to see... Let me go change and then call Sonny..." Sam waited for her to come back out of the apartment

"Milo, watch the boys until Sonny comes home." She handed Morgan to the guard. As Milo entered, Max exited.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He was moving uncomfortably, pulling at the clothes.

"Nope, just trying to get you in shape, now let's go before it gets dark."

--------

She entered the penthouse and was surprised to find her brother sitting on her couch reading a magazine. Morgan was sitting on the floor, watching TV and eating a sandwich.

"What are you doing here Sonny?"

"Jason is at work and Carly is out jogging with Max and Sam" He said without looking up

"So why are you here? Can't you watch Michael and Morgan at your own penthouse?"

"Are you saying that you don't want me here Courtney? For your information, Michael is upstairs playing video games with Spinelli and didn't want to come home"

"Who the hell is Spinelli and why is he in my house?"

"Maybe if you were around more you would know that Spinelli is Sam's brother, and they are living here during the pregnancy."

"Save me the lecture Sonny. I was at work dealing with a disaster..."

Sonny just cut his sister off "There seem to have been a lot of disasters at work recently. You need to get your priorities straight Courtney, you and Jason are going to be bringing a baby into your lives"

"Whatever... tell Jason I went to Kelly's to see dad" She then walked out the door and toward her destination.

--------

They had run a good 3 miles with Max panting at their heals. It had gotten late and dark so they decided to call it a night and head home. They were just walking off the elevator, Carly and Sam laughing at Max

"Stop whining Max, that was a great work out." Carly was laughing at the look he shot her

"Get used to it Max. We will be doing this every morning until I am too pregnant to move" Sam heard a grunt of annoyance come from him and this caused the women to laugh harder. They walked into Jason's penthouse to find it empty. Carly saw a note on the desk and read it out loud.

"Took Michael and Morgan home to bed. Spinelli asleep upstairs. Sonny" Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. What time tomorrow Sam?"

"Not sure, I think I am meeting with Dr. Meadows so I'll call you"

"Sounds good. Bye Max" Carly watched as she got another glare from him before heading home.

"I'm going to shower... why don't you go home. I think Milo can handle things"

"Thanks Sam, I'll just call Jason before I leave"

Max left the apartment and Sam went to her room to get ready for bed.

------------

She had gotten out of the shower and realized how hungry she was after her jog. After putting on a pair of pajama shorts and a tank top, she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Upon opening the fridge, she saw that there was only beer and a couple of containers of stale take out. She then moved to the cupboards, trying to find anything. When her exploration proved unsuccessful, she decided to see if there was a Chinese place still open.

It only took Sam a couple of minutes to locate a takeout menu for a local 24-hour place that would deliver. She grabbed the phone and placed her order. Then she informed the guard that she was expecting food.

---------

He was just getting out of work and was hoping to find his wife at the penthouse. He knew that something was off with her, he could just feel it. Not being able to figure it out and the fact that she was never around long enough for him to confront her was driving him crazy.

Everything had been just fine until a couple of months ago. She started working more. Then she wouldn't come home at night. Now it had escalated to her being gone for a couple of days at a time, never once answering her cell phone. He was worried about her and didn't like the fact that he couldn't help her. Sonny even mentioned that he noticed a difference in his sister lately.

That was why he was so shocked to find out about the whole surrogacy thing. Maybe she was trying to reconnect with him, but then again she disappeared the same way she has been. He knew that they had to talk and they had to do it soon. Before their marriage fell apart and they had a baby involved.

His train of thought led him all the way back to the penthouse. He didn't even realize that he had left the warehouse, let alone got in his car and drove home. Jason nodded to Milo and let himself into the apartment. What he saw stopped him dead in his tracks.

----------

She had only stayed at Kelly's long enough to get something to eat and then made her way to the park. It was a beautiful night and she just needed to clear her head. Nothing was going the way she wanted it to. She knew that things with her and Jason were messed up and that cheating on him with Jax was making things even more difficult.

Then Sam shows up at the penthouse brings up more complications. She was supposed to be sent to the Metro Court, not right to Jason. How the hell was she supposed to end things with him now? They were going to meet with Dr. Meadows tomorrow, if they hadn't already gone.

She continued walking and decided to let her heart guide her. That way she would know just who it was with.

-----------

There she was, asleep on the couch. The TV was playing some old movie and the place was actually picked up. He noticed a piece of paper on the table and read it 'I ordered some food for dinner. Extra in the fridge. Help yourself.' He was touched by her thoughtfulness and leaned over to take the remote from her hands. After shutting the television off, he gently picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

Jason didn't have to go far since he gave her the one on the first level. He figured that it would be easier for her in the later stages of her pregnancy. As he laid her down on the bed, he noticed how she rolled onto her side and curled herself into a ball. Her hair fell into her face and, without thinking; he slowly reached over and tucked the strands behind her ear.

He just stood there, staring at her sleeping form until the sound of the door opening and closing brought him out of his trance. 'What the hell, I'm married!' is what he thought to himself as he realized how long he had been standing there

Thinking that Courtney was finally home, he left Sam's bedroom and found Carly sitting on his couch

"What are you doing here so late, Carly?"

She turned her head and looked her best friend in the eye "Is Courtney home yet?"

"No, why?"

"She still isn't answering my calls. I'm starting to get worried."

"Carly you know as well as I do that she does this all the time..."

"You're right Jase, so how are things going with Sam" Carly tried to lighten the mood by changing the subject

"We're going to see Dr. Meadows in the morning. Diane drew up the contract for us this afternoon, all it needs is my wife's signature. Oh, and you'll never guess what interesting piece of information I learned today"

"What? What do you know?"

"Diane has a niece and a nephew"

"Really? Who are they? Do I know them?" Carly was intrigued

"Sam and Spinelli"

"Wow! I never would have guessed that in a million years. How did you find out?"

"Well, the minute she walked through the door, Sam called her Aunt Diane. It was strange finding out that your attorney has family... and that her niece was going to be your baby's mother. Believe me, even I was speechless"

"That just made my night. I think I should be heading back before Sonny flips out. Call me in the morning and let me know how things went at GH"

"I will, thanks Carly"

-------

She finally came sauntering through the door at about 10 o'clock the next morning. Jason and Sam were getting ready to leave for the hospital and Jason was relieved to see her

"Where have you been? And why haven't you answered your phone?"

"Long night at the Metro Court and my cell died." She lied

"Then tell me why when I called the Metro Court that you had left around 6?"

"I did leave to go get something to eat. They must not have noticed me come back" She only hoped that he believed her

"Whatever, can you just sign this so we can go see Dr. Meadows?"

"What is it?"

"The contract between us and Sam about the baby. What else?" He watched as she scribbled her name where it was needed, without even glancing at what the document said. When she finished, Jason grabbed it from her and carefully put it in the file on the desk. Then taking the whole file, intending to drop it off with Diane when they were done

"I guess it's time to go then. Sam! We're going to be late" Jason called up the stairs. She was saying goodbye to her brother.

"Coming, coming." She said as she came down the stairs

"Jason, I'll meet you guys there. I need to change my clothes and get something to eat"

"Alright, but hurry up" Jason and Sam left the penthouse and headed over to the hospital


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Sam stepped off of the elevator at General Hospital and headed right to the nurse's station. Jason immediately saw his sister Emily and nurse Lizabitch. Completely ignoring the nurse, he addressed his sister

"Hey Em, we're here to see Dr. Meadows." When she looked up and noticed that he was not with Courttney, she was confused.

"Jase, you're married. Shouldn't you be here with your wife?" she said in a whisper

"Actually, she is supposed to be here but she apparently had to work last night and needed to change"

"I'm confused Jase... What are you doing here?"

"Right, sorry. Emily this is Sam McCall. She is going to be the surrogate mother for mine and Courtney's baby. Sam, this is my sister Emily" The women shook hands and exchanged smiles.

"In that case, Congratulations... Well then, I need you guys to fill these out and I will page Dr. Meadows for you. You guys can wait over there" She pointed to the little waiting area and turned to page her coworker.

After Jason and Sam were out of earshot, Lizabitch walked over to Emily.

"Em, what is going on with Jason? Isn't he married to Sonny's sister?"

"That is Jason's business, not yours. If he wanted you to know, he would tell you himself" She said as she walked away to do her rounds, leaving Lizabitch there in shock

----------

After filling out the necessary paper work, Jason took both clipboards and walked them back to the nurse's station. Before he could hand them to Lizabitch, Dr. Meadows approached.

"Mr. Morgan, I am ready for you and Ms. McCall... If you both would follow me" Jason motioned for Sam to follow as the doctor took the papers out of Jason's hands.

They were led to a room where the doctor explained how the surrogacy was going to work and asked if they were positive that they wanted to go through with it. She also ran some tests on both Sam and Jason, putting a rush on the results.

"Don't you think we should wait for Courtney to get here?" Sam looked up at Jason as he was about to leave the room

"This was all her idea... she shouldn't have any problem with it" He left Sam alone with Dr. Meadows while a nurse escorted him to another room to give his sample.

"I just need to ask you a couple of questions Ms. McCall"

"Alright, but please call me Sam"

"Typically surrogate mothers are required to be married and have had at least one successful pregnancy. It says here that you are not married and have no children."

"Though I may not be married, my brother and my aunt both support me 100% in this decision. You're right though, I don't have any children... Is that going to be a problem?"

Just then a nurse came in and handed the doctor a file along with a small container. Dr. Meadows looked over the test results before responding

"It seems that both you and Mr. Morgan are perfectly healthy and should have no problem getting pregnant."

"So what happens now?"

"I get everything ready for the insemination and we can have you out of here in 20 minutes."

"I'm sure that Jason would want to be in here for that. Is that possible?"

"Only if your comfortable with it." She watched Sam shake her head yes and then opened the door to the examination room. Luckily there was a nurse walking by "Could send Jason Morgan in here please?"

"Of course, doctor" She walked away, towards the waiting room

---------

Spinelli needed a break from his computer so he decided to go down stairs and get a little something to eat. He remembered that Sam had told him that there was left over Chinese in the fridge from last night, and he was looking forward to it. What he didn't expect was to find a blonde woman sitting on the couch. He just assumed that it was Jason's wife since he had never met her. He watched as she picked up her cell phone and waited for somebody to answer

"This is Courtney Morgan. Is Jasper Jax in yet?... Yes I would like to speak to him... Thank you... Hey Jax, listen, I really need to see you. Jason and Sam have left for the hospital, so I have the whole place to myself."

Spinelli was about to go back upstairs when he heard his sister's name and that this woman was inviting some guy over because she had the apartment to herself. He slowly came back down the steps so he could here better.

"Don't worry Jax. We won't get caught. Besides, I miss you so much and they shouldn't be home for a while.... Great, I'll see you in a couple of minutes. I'll be waiting" He heard her say in a seductive voice before hanging up the phone.

He had no idea what to do. He may only be 15, but it sure as hell sounded like she was cheating on her husband while dragging his sister and an innocent baby along for the ride. He ran back up to his room as quietly as possible, hoping that it wasn't too late.

The only thing stopping him was the fact that Sam did not have her cell with her. It was dead and she left it to charge. Then he remembered that she left Jason's number with him in case he needed her. Frantically searching the table next to the bed, he found the sheet of of and quickly dialed. Praying to God that he answered

---------

"Ok, Sam. I am now going to insert the catheter and release the sperm." Sam nodded her head and then the room was filled with the sound of Jason's cell phone. He went to silence it when Sam stopped him.

"It's ok, you should take it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go already" She pushed him away from her and toward the door. After getting outside, he glanced at his phone, but didn't recognize the number

"Morgan"

"Jason? This is Spinelli"

"Hey Spinelli, do you need to talk to Sam?"

"No, I have to talk to you. It's important"

"Spinelli, Sam is in with the doctor right now. We are almost done and then we'll be home. Can't this wait?" Jason wanted to get back in that room where his baby was possibly being conceived.

"Jason, you need to get Sammie out of there! After you hear what I have to say you going to be pissed." Spinelli was hoping that he would see reason and listen to him

"Too late." Jason said as Sam walked out of the room with Dr. Meadows behind her. Moving the phone away from his mouth, he spoke to her

"All done?"

"Yep, we should be able to take a home pregnancy test in two weeks and find out. Who's on the phone?" She then heard his voice through the phone

"Jason! You need to listen to me"

"Is that my brother?"

"Yeah, he said that he had something important to tell me... but"

"I think you should talk to him. If it wasn't really important, he would have waited for us to get back to the penthouse."

"Fine." Then turning his attention back to the teenager "What is it?" He asked as they walked back to the elevator

"Do you know a Jasper Jax?"

"Yeah, he's Courtney's business partner"

"Well, I think he's more of a partner than business would require"

"What are you talking about?" He wasn't so sure if he wanted to hear this

"Ok, don't get mad... just let me finish and then you can scream all you want"

Jason was getting annoyed "Get to the point" He ignored Sam's slap on the arm and waited for a response

"Well, I was coming downstairs to get something to eat when I saw your wife sitting on the couch. She was on the phone and I was going to go back upstairs until I heard her mention you and Sam. She told him how you guys left for the hospital and she had the whole place to herself. Apparently she didn't know that I was here. Anyway, then she said 'Don't worry Jax. We won't get caught. Besides, I miss you so much and they shouldn't be home for a while.... Great, I'll see you in a couple of minutes. I'll be waiting'. The last part was said rather seductively. I just thought that you should know before you came home."

Jason was speechless. He couldn't have been hearing right, Spinelli just told him that his wife was cheating on him. Anger raged all through his body as he realized that it all made sense. All those late nights at the Metro Court due to 'a crisis' or 'a meeting'. It had all been a lie.

Sam couldn't hear what her brother was saying, but she could see the anger flood Jason's eyes. His body stiffened and he clenched his fist at his side. "Jason, what's wrong?"

He just ignored her, needing to know what was going on "Is he there yet?"

"I don't think so, it's pretty quiet downstairs... Wait, I think the door just opened. Give me a minute and I'll try and get closer.... Does he have an australian accent? blonde hair? kind of tall?"

"Yeah, that's him"

"In that case, he's here. And kissing your wife"

"DAMN IT! Spinelli, go back to your room and we'll be home soon" He slammed his phone shut and started speeding back to the penthouse

"Jason, what's going on?" He just completely ignored her, totally focusing on driving and his wife. Sam was worried about him.

--------

"Hey Max, can you run to Kelly's and get us something to eat?" Slutney just wanted to get rid of the guards so that she could be completely alone; not realizing that Sam's brother was upstairs talking to her husband.

"Alone at last" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

"Are you sure that Jason won't catch us? I mean, we are in his home"

She responded by pulling him into a kiss, moving her hands down his back "They should at least be gone for another hour or so. Jason was going to stop by Diane's after and drop off the contract." Once again pulling him to her

----------

They were now in the elevator, and Jason was impatiently waiting for it to stop at the penthouse floor. Once the doors opened, he practically ran out of it only to find that Max was not at his post. Finding the door locked, he pulled out his keys and almost threw the door off of it's hinges. When Jason just stood frozen in his spot, Sam looked around him and her anger quickly matched his

"OH HELL NO!! You lying, manipulating, slut!" Sam ran into the apartment and pulled Courtney off of Jax.

"Get your hands off me! This has nothing to do with you" She could not believe that they were here. By the look on Jason's face, he knew... but who could have told him

"This has every damn thing to do with me! I could possibly be pregnant because this."

"What are you talking about? Today was only a meeting" This was not good, not good at all

"It just so happened that I was ovulating today. Since you were the one that arranged the whole surrogacy thing, we thought that you wouldn't have a problem with it" Sam then looked out of the corner of her eye "Spinelli, get back upstairs!" The blonde woman turned to see a teenager turn around and retreat back up the stairs.

Sam saw the woman pale, which made Sam smile "Maybe you should have made sure that you were alone"

Then it was Jason's turn. He grabbed Jax by the shoulders and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Get the hell out of my house Jax! I never want to see your sleazy ass anywhere near me ever again" He then pushed the man towards the door just as Max walked in with a bag

"Where the hell have you been?"

Nervously, he replied "Mrs. Morgan asked me to go to Kelly's and pick up some lunch for her and Mr. Jax" He held up the bag for his boss to see

"Well, get his ass out of here... and he is never to enter this building again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir!" He grabbed Jax by the arm and forced him out of the penthouse

"You can't do this Morgan" He said as he struggled against the guard's grip

"Watch me" Jason slammed the door in his face and turned to Sam and his wife "Care to explain?" He said with hate in his eyes

"Does she really have to be here?" Sam started to walk to the stairs when Jason pulled her back

"You're joking right? She decides to give up her child and time to help us out then when I catch you fucking some other guy, you have to audacity to question her place in this argument?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, the baby was supposed to be Jax's" She didn't realize that she said it until it came out of her mouth

"WHAT!" Jason and Sam said at the same time

"You" pointing to Sam "were supposed to come to the Metro Court. We were going pay you extra to pretend to be his pregnant girlfriend until I worked things out with out with you" pointing to Jason "that way nobody would be suspicious of us"

"You bitch!" Sam slapped Slutney hard across the face "You expected me to go along with that? You are one delusional bitch! Jason, I can't stay here right now. The doctor said to take it easy so I have to get out of here" She picked up the file on her way out and then turned to Max

"I swear to God that if you follow me, you will regret it dearly" Max quickly backed off and then noticed Carly walk off the elevator. He mouthed 'help' to her but she wasn't sure what was going on

"What's wrong Sam?"

"Go ask your slut of a sister-in-law" She tried to push her way passed Carly, but she didn't budge

"What did she do now?"

"Let's just say that Jason and I got back from Dr. Meadows and found her fucking some Jax guy on the couch"

"Oh My God! Wait, did Dr. Meadows perform the procedure?"

"Yeah, she did" Sam felt her eyes well up, and tried to hide her tears

"I am so sorry sweetie, where are you going?" Carly's heart broke for her and Jason

"I just have to get out of here, probably go to Aunt Diane's"

"Why don't I come with you? This stress can't be good if the insemination took."

"Ok, for the baby"

"For the baby" Carly wrapped her arm around Sam and they got on the elevator

----------

"Why Courtney? Why?" Jason wanted to understand why should cheat on him

"I don't know, it just happened" Jason slammed a glass against the wall. She jumped back, scared of him

"I can't take this anymore! You've lied to me one too many times. I'm going to see Diane, you can expect divorce papers in the morning. Make sure you and your shit is out of my house by the time I get back. SPINELLI!" He called up the stairs "Get down here, I'm taking you to your Aunt's"

He came down the stairs with his laptop bag as well as a duffle bag. Jason eyed him curiously before the teenager spoke "I thought that Sammie might have headed there as well. This is some of her stuff"

Jason nodded and then they walked out of the penthouse. "Max, make sure she packs up her stuff and leaves"

The man nodded his understanding and then entered the penthouse.


	4. Chapter 4

She had absolutely no intention of confronting Courtney right then and there. This was Jason's time to deal with her, not Carly's. Yes, Jason would be hurting, but she knew that she would be the best of help if she stayed with Sam. And besides, if Courtney was stupid enough to cheat on him, she deserved what she had coming; even if she was her sister-in-law and former friend.

When she saw the look of desperation in Max's eyes and having heard what had actually happened, she knew that if something then happened to the baby, Jason would be furious. She also figured that Jason would be headed to Diane's as well. Partly because he would check there first for Sam and partly for divorce. If there are two things that Jason Morgan absolutely cannot tolerate, they're lying and cheating.

"I swear I'm fine Carly. You didn't have to follow me all the way inside" Sam looked over at the woman who was sitting across from her Aunt

"I wanted to Sam, and besides, I give Jason 5 more minutes before he comes walking through that door"

"Will somebody please tell me what is going on? My niece comes here in tears and now you're telling me that Jason is coming? What the hell happened?"

"My wife cheated on me with Jasper Jax" All three women turned to see Jason and Spinelli standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god!" Diane places her hand over her mouth and then looks from her niece to her client "What is going to happen with Sam and the baby?"

Before Jason could speak, Sam answered "I am more than willing to give Jason joint custody if I am indeed pregnant. I will stay in Port Charles until I find out and then it will go from there"

"Thank you Sam, thank you" Jason walked over and hugged Sam before sitting in one of the vacant seats

"I would never keep a child from its father, it's just wrong. I just don't want that bitch to have any rights what-so-ever." looking over at Diane "Is that possible?"

"That's the whole reason why the welfare clause is in the contract. Bringing a baby in the world during a divorce is definitely against his or her well being. No judge in their right mind would put an infant through a custody battle if the wife was not its biological mother."

Both parents let out a sigh of relief and then they discussed the contract and then the divorce. After a couple of hours, Sam excused herself to go to bed and Jason left with Carly.

-----------

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay with you Jason. I just thought that you needed to confront her on your own and figured that you would end up at Diane's eventually." She said with a shrug of her shoulders

"Thank you for going with Sam, Carly. You really are my best friend" He gave her a quick squeeze around the shoulders before they separated to get into Jason's car.

"I knew that somebody should go with her to make sure the stress wasn't too much; and it was pretty clear that she would have kicked Max's ass if he even tried" Carly was happy to see that her attempt to lighten the mood had worked when she noticed Jason smiling at the thought of Sam beating up one of his biggest body guards.

The rest of the trip was made in silence and they parted ways after stepping off of the elevator on the penthouse floor. Jason acknowledged Max but was stopped before entering his home. He ran his fingers through his hair before he looked back at the man

"Please tell me she's not still in there?"

"No, sir. She left a couple of hours ago... I just wanted to make sure that Sam was ok. She seemed pretty angry when she left here"

He let out a sigh of relief "Yeah, she's fine. Carly had taken her to Diane's and I met up with them there. Sam offered me joint custody if she is pregnant and agreed to stay in Port Charles until she finds out."

"I'm glad to hear that she is alright.. and I'm happy that you are still going to be able to be a father to this baby."

"Thanks Max."

"Anytime, boss" Jason then went into his apartment and headed straight for his bedroom; completely exhausted from the day's events.

----------

"I can't believe that he just kicked me out like that!"

"Well, you were cheating on him"

"Shut up Liz! You are supposed to be on my side, remember? Coleman, another" The two women were at Jake's and Courtney was almost completely wasted.

"Sorry, I am just trying to see things from his perspective. You cheat on him for months, you arrange for you and Jax to secretly have a baby, the woman goes to your husband instead, and he catches you screwing Jax after he possibly impregnates the woman that you hired. I think that I would be pissed beyond reason as well."

"You know what? You're not helping, so you can just leave me alone" She slurred as she almost fell off of the stool

"You're drunk, at least let me drive you home"

"Fine, let's just go" Lizabitch helped Courtney off of the stool and started walking her towards the door when it opened

"Thanks Liz, but I can take it from here"

"Suit yourself, Jax. I'll see you two later" Lizabitch left Jake's and Jax helped Courtney sit down at the nearest table

"What's wrong sweetie? Now we can finally be together."

"He just wasn't supposed to find out like this. I was supposed to tell him, but then the whole baby thing..."

"Listen to me, I am going to take you back home and show you just how happy I am that Jason is no longer in the picture" He said as he grabbed her hand and helped her up. She gratefully took his arm and smiled up at him

"I like the sound of that. You always know how to make me feel better"

----------

No-one has heard from or seen Courtney or Jax since that night at the penthouse. Word is that they left town together and nobody knew when or if they were coming back.

It has now been two weeks and it was time for Sam to take her home pregnancy test. She had agreed to live at the penthouse so that her and Jason could get to know each other a little, just incase they were going to be parents.

The two were getting along great. Jason was bonding well with Spinelli and Sam was doing the same with Michael and Morgan. Carly and Sam were now inseparable and her and Sonny also became friends. The group spent full days together, whether it was a day in the park, at the zoo, or just a quiet day at home.

Just today, they were at the park when both Carly and Sam had dizzy spells. Carly had been sick for the last couple of days, but just wrote it off as having the flu. After the incident earlier, she decided to join Sam and also take a pregnancy test.

The two women were in Sam's bathroom awaiting the results of their tests. It must have been the longest 2 minutes of their lives. When the little kitchen timer went off, both were nervous to look at the test, Sam more so than Carly.

After gaining enough courage, they picked up their respective test and spoke the results in unison.

"I'm pregnant"

"I'm not"

-----------

"Are you sure that they're alone… Nobody is across the hall?"

"Yes sir, just two guards posted outside; we can handle them. Both Mrs. Corinthos and Morgan's new girl are inside the penthouse." The first man assured his boss

"Good, good. I want this done right, no half ass job or else."

"You won't be disappointed sir. We understand how important this is to you" The second man spoke

"Damn right this is important. If you two fuck this up, you won't see tomorrow's daylight… Now go!" The two men practically ran out of the room, leaving their boss alone.

"This will teach them not to mess with my family" He said as he picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

-----------

"I can't believe it Carly. Dr. Meadows said that Jason and I should have no problem getting pregnant. Then again, at this point, I don't whether to be happy or sad." Sam said as she covered her face in her hands. "Don't get me wrong, I am happy for you… just a little confused about my own emotions"

Carly put a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder "Everything's going to be fine Sam. When you tell Jason, he may want to try again. You never know with him. I do know that he loves children and would have been thrilled if the test came back positive."

"I just don't know what I am going to do now, Carly. In the last two weeks I have made friends, Spinelli has made friends and Jason is going to give him a job. I just don't know if I am going to head back to Pittsburg or move in with Aunt Diane. It is all just so confusing"

"Hey, maybe you should come with me when I go to Dr. Meadows. That way you know for sure if you are pregnant or not… then tell Jason when you know for sure."

"I think I'll do that… thanks Carly" The women hugged and then quickly broke apart when they heard the door slam open and then a loud thump.

---------------

For once Jason was looking forward to returning home. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt that way. Ever since Sam came to town, and he found her asleep on his couch that first night, he couldn't wait to get off of work. He know that she would be at the penthouse, waiting for him with some sort of take-out dinner set up in the living room.

It was always just the two of them since Spinelli decided to stay at Diane's. He said that he didn't want to get in the way, but Jason had tried to persuade him to come back. He went so far as to say that he thought of him as a younger brother and that he would love to have him. When that didn't work, he pulled Sam into it, saying that she wouldn't be lonely if he stayed. Sam quickly said that Carly was right across the hall and that the decision was completely Spinelli's.

The truth was he didn't trust himself to be alone with her at first. Then they started hanging out together and they became comfortable with one another.

He was quickly pulled out of thought the moment he stepped off of the elevator. There was a distinct smell of smoke in the air and he immediately thought of Sam burning yet another meal. Then he saw that Milo was on the floor next to the door, bleeding from his chest.

Jason instantly withdrew his gun and kicked the penthouse door open. There was smoke and flames everywhere. Max was lying on the floor next to the desk, a pool of blood around him. He was starting to panic. Jason carefully pulled the guard out the door and gently laid him next to his brother.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called 911.

"911, please state your emergency" Jason heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line

"My penthouse is on fire… two men have been shot, one in the chest and one in the abdomen. There are also two women still in the apartment." Jason was flustered and could barely think straight, which was unusual for the well-known unemotional hit man.

"Please sir, calm down and tell me what happened"

"I don't know what the hell happened!" He was practically screaming now "I came home to find one man in the hall, and the other just inside the door."

"Alright, I am sending help. Can you tell me where you are?" Jason was getting annoyed with the woman's calmness

"Harborview Towers, top floor" He said

"Help will be there short… "Jason cut her off by slamming his phone shut.

He then walked back through the door and continued his search.

"SAM!! CARLY!!" He knew for a fact that neither one had left the apartment. Max would have been outside the door with Milo, or not there at all since he was assigned to Sam. He had been trying to warn the girls.

Completely ignoring the heat from the fire, Jason checked Sam's room and then headed up the stairs. What he saw caused his blood to boil. Two of the bedroom doors were completely barricaded, as if to trap people inside. Without hesitation, Jason cleared the way to both rooms and kicked the first door open.

There was Sam, unconscious on the floor with a bullet wound to the left leg. Whatever son of a bitch did this definitely wanted to make sure that she was unable to escape. After picking her up, he went and awkwardly kicked in the other door. Carly was in the same position as Sam; unconscious with a bullet to the leg.

The place was starting to creak and he could hear the flames sizzling. Jason knew that he had to get the hell out before the floor caved underneath his feet. Somehow, he managed to carry both women down the stairs and to the safety of the hall way at the same time.

He was absolutely positive that whoever it was that decided to lock women in a burning building was going to pay with their life. It was one thing to go after him and Sonny, but the one rule was that women and children were off limits. This person just broke that rule.

Then it hit him… Sam could be pregnant and this might have caused her to lose the baby. And then he also remembered that Carly was also going to take a pregnancy test along with Sam. That knowledge almost pushed Jason over the edge. Women were bad, but innocent children that weren't even born yet were a whole other matter entirely.

Now here he was trying to make sure that everyone was alright. 'Where the hell are they?' He thought, referring to the help that was supposed to be on its way.

Milo had a very weak pulse along with shallow breathing. Max's pulse was very weak and very slow, his breathing wasn't much better. Carly and Sam both had weak pulses and neither one was breathing. It looked like the fire was started just outside the bedrooms so he guessed that they had the most smoke inhalation. Jason was now also coughing from the smoke that he breathed in while trying to get to Sam and Carly.

Jason sat on the floor with Sam and Carly cradled in his arms. He was alternating breathing for them both and trying to monitor Max and Milo as well. 'This person just fucked with the wrong family' Jason thought as he heard the faint sounds of sirens in the background


	5. Chapter 5

He couldn't stand it; it was taking forever for help to arrive and both women still weren't breathing. He was trying to get Max and Milo to stop bleeding, but he couldn't do it all by himself. He pulled out his cell phone and called Bernie, who was stationed in the lobby.

"Bernie, I need 3 guys up here now! The rest of the guards on premises are to be sent to Warehouse 9 and wait for either me or Sonny. You are to remain in the lobby and direct the medical personnel up to the penthouse. Got it?" Jason could hear the man giving orders before returning to his conversation

"Nathan, Robby, and Bill are on their way up Mr. Morgan. What happened?" Bernie could hear the hatred, anger, and fear in his boss' voice. Just from that, he knew that whoever did whatever happened, they were going to pay with their lives

"Somebody got in and went on a damn shooting spree and then started the penthouse on fire." He was practically shouting "Carly, Sam, Max, and Milo are injured. Thank God the kids weren't here." He added with a sigh of relief

"Actually boss, Leticia just walked into the lobby. What should I do?" By now the three men were getting off of the elevator and took over some of the work for Jason.

"Is anybody still here?"

"Yeah, they're just packing up"

"Alright, send Carl and Andy with them to one of the safe houses. I want them far away from this building" Once again Jason heard orders being given along with louder sirens and more voices

"They're being taken to one on the outskirts of town. Mac, Spencer, Cruz, and a few other officers are on their way up there; and the paramedics just arrived"

"Thanks Bernie, keep a look out down there for anyone suspicious. Once we leave, I need you to also go to the warehouse."

"You got it boss. Hope everything's all right" The men hung up as Jason watched about 15 people file out of the elevator.

--------

It was a surprisingly quite night. Tracy and Luke didn't go at each other's throats at all and Edward had actually behaved himself. This was either a total fluke or something really bad was about to happen. She just prayed to God that it was the first and not the second.

Monica was lying in bed, trying to figure out what the feeling was in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was going to go wrong and she dreaded the thought. Whatever it was, she wouldn't fall asleep if she kept thinking about it. Just as she was about to drift off, her bedroom door flew open revealing a frantic Emily who was trying to put her other shoe on

"Em, what's the matter? What happened?"

"Jason just called. We need to get to General Hospital now!" The older woman jumped out of bed and ran to change into her scrubs

"Is he alright?"

"Jason's fine. There was an attack at the penthouse. Somebody shot Max, Milo, Carly, and Sam and started the place on fire." Both women were on their way down the stairs and headed out the door

"Wait… who's Sam?"

"She's the one I told you about. The surrogate for Jason and Courtney's baby, well now just Jason's baby."

"Right, right. Did Jason say anything else?"

"That he wants Carly and Sam in one room and Max and Milo in another close by. Both rooms will be guarded by the cops and his men." Now in the car, Monica called to make the arrangements as Emily drove

-------

I can't believe you haven't found her yet" Sonny was in his office at the coffee shop talking with Stan, Diane, and Spinelli. At the moment he was looking at Stan

"She and Mr. Jax seem to have just disappeared. No credit card uses… no hotel rooms under either name."

"Why would she run away from her divorce? She loves Jax, not Jason"

"How the hell should I know?"

"You're her brother!" Sonny and Diane's argument was interrupted by Spinelli

"Mr. Corinthos? What is Courtney's middle and maiden name?" The teenager asked as he typed away on his laptop

"Courtney Jane Matthews. Why?" He watched as the boy continued to type and stare at his screen

"Any previous marriages before Jason?"

"AJ Quartermaine" What the hell is he doing? Sonny had no idea what any of this had to do with finding his sister

"Nicknames?"

"Court and Janey. What does this have to do with anything?"

Spinelli held up a finger "Give me one more second… Aha! I have a Janey Jacks renting an Oceanfront Penthouse at the Delano Hotel on Collins Avenue in Miami Beach Florida. Two occupants" He leaned back in his chair, proud of how fast he managed to find her

Before Sonny could even respond, the office phone began to ring

"Corinthos"

"Sonny, its Jason. You need to get to the hospital now! There was an attack at the penthouse. Max, Milo, Sam, and Carly are hurt. Leticia and the boys are at one of the safe houses"

"What kind of attack? How serious is it?" Anger, fear, and relief flooded his body all at once

"Listen, I would love to get into this with you but I need to call Diane…."

"She's here with me. So is Spinelli" Sonny motioned to Diane and Spinelli to get up. "We'll be there in 5 minutes" He hung up the phone and grabbed his things, motioning for the other two to do the same

"What's going on Sonny?" Diane asked, a little worried that he mentioned Spinelli

"We need to get to GH. Carly, Sam, Max, and Milo were attacked" The three of them flew out the door, leaving Stan in his chair to ponder how a teenager could be better at his job than he was.

---------

_"I'm sorry Diane but Sam was unable to sustain the pregnancy" Monica may have been speaking to the young woman's aunt, but she was looking at her son. She watched as his face fell and a look of anger and sadness filled his eyes._

"Are you absolutely sure Monica?" Jason was going to make sure that the doctors did every test available to guarantee that they didn't make a mistake

"Jason, I'm sorry, I really am. Don't forget that this baby would have been my grandchild… I did everything I could before telling you."

"What about Carly?" This time it was Sonny who spoke

"Carly's body was able to support the pregnancy. We think that it is because this is her third child and she has been in dangerous situations before while pregnant. In Sam's case, it was her first pregnancy and her body didn't know how to deal it and the trauma she was facing."

"They are both unconscious but can have visitors. Only 2 at a time." Emily was sad for her brother. He has wanted a child for so long and he just lost another one. First Michael and now this baby. She wasn't sure how he was going to take it, but knew that whoever did this was going to pay.

--------

"Get your damn hands off of me!" Sam had been grabbed from behind and was trying to get free. Carly was struggling with her attacker not too far away, and it almost looked like she was winning for a second.

She was now being lifted by the man and carried up the stairs, towards one of the other rooms. She was definitely making it difficult for him by kicking her feet and almost making him fall down the stairs. This earned her a tight squeeze around her abdomen and chest, making it difficult for her to breath as well as move.

Sam decided to see if she could get him to loosen his grip. She held her breath and went limp in his arms, hopefully making him think that she was unconscious. Her effort was rewarded when she felt his arms loosen their grip around her.

'What a dumb fuck' she thought to herself before catching him off guard with a swift kick to the groin. The man doubled over in pain, grabbing himself as Sam ran back downstairs; to help Carly and then get the hell out of that apartment.

----------

"Jason, Jason wake up" He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, shaking him back to reality

"What the hell happened?" He looked up and saw Sonny, Diane and Spinelli staring at him intently. Then it hit him…. It was a dream. He had been so exhausted from the day's events that he must have fallen asleep shortly after arriving at the hospital. Running a hand through his spiky hair, he let out a sigh and addressed the people in front of him

"I'm not completely sure. What I do know is that someone was able to take down Max and Milo, get to the girls, and then start the place on fire. I'm actually starting to think that it was more than one person; probably two"

"How do you figure that?" Diane spoke up eagerly, wanting to know what happened to land her niece in the hospital

"Well I know Carly and a little about Sam, but I do know that those two plus Max and Milo could have easily taken out one attacker. With two, it would be a lot easier for them to get in. Each one would take a guard, and then a girl. It is the only thing that makes sense." Jason was getting impatient… where the hell is Monica and Emily?

"And here I thought that tonight would be a happy one" Sonny said, wiping his face with his hand

"Why? What did you do?" Jason was a little skeptical

"Nothing, Spinelli located Slutney"

---------

She was running down the stairs when she lost her footing and tripped, tumbling down the last 5 steps. Carly and her attacker heard the noise and immediately turned toward her.

Carly sprang into action and jumped on the man's back, gripping her hands around his neck. She could hear him struggling breath as he tried to get her to release her grip. This only made the woman squeeze harder. Without any warning, Sam's attacker appeared at the top of the steps and shot at Carly; hitting her in the leg.

Sam was already back up the stairs and right in front of him. "What the hell is your problem? Who the hell do you work for?" The man started to back up… the look in Sam's eyes scaring the hell out of him.

"I… we… "He didn't have to say another word as the other attacker shot Sam in her leg, causing her to lose her balance and fall down the stairs. He came up the stairs with Carly slung over his shoulder as the other man went to go get Sam.

-------

"What do you mean he found Courtney?"

"She is staying at a hotel in Miami Beach, under the assumed name Janey Jacks." Sonny watched as anger and then realization flooded his friend's expression "What are you thinking about Jason?"

"Well, Slutney disappears with Jax after I give her divorce papers…. She is staying out of state under an alias…. Sam might be pregnant with my baby because she couldn't tell me the truth…. Carly sided with Sam and me…. You called her out on her shit… Think about it Sonny. Who is the one person that she would have gone to? The one person powerful enough and involved enough to help her? I mean it all makes sense now" Jason ran a hand through his hair as he also saw the realization pass through Sonny's face. Just as they were about to speak, Monica and Emily walked up to the group

Diane was the first to speak "How is my niece?"

Monica decided to address everyone at once "Max was shot once to the abdomen and sustained a great amount of blood loss. We managed to remove the bullet and prevent any internal bleeding. He is stable and should be able to head home in week or so."

"Milo sustained a wound to the chest. Luckily it missed his heart and lungs and made a clean exit. Like his brother, he lost a lot of blood but is doing just as well and should be all set to leave in a week or so."

"Carly and Sam have similar injuries. Both women have a bullet wound to one of their legs, which were minor. They also inhaled a great amount of smoke and had to be placed on ventilators until they can breathe on their own. Sam has a slight concussion and both have multiple bruises."

Monica stopped talking and Jason was getting nervous because she wasn't saying anything else. He was relieved when his sister spoke up

"Carly and Sam are very lucky… and so are you and Sonny, Jason."

Sonny looked confused "Why is that?"

"Because they are both pregnant" A smile crept to Jason's lips as he was told that both children had survived the attack

-----------

She felt the pain in her leg and her side. Everything was blurry but she could make out the distinct figure of her attacker leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. Sam was in one of the upstairs bedrooms. It wasn't Spinelli's, but didn't know if it was Jason's either.

That's when she smelled smoke and heard the sound of flames just outside the room. It wasn't long before the darkness pulled her back in and all she was black around her.

For what seemed like forever, Sam lay on the floor in this state until she felt a familiar presence. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the outline of a man whom she could not recognize. She started to panic as he approached because she thought that it was one of the men coming to finish her off.

All of a sudden, she felt the man's hand on her stomach. She wanted to fight it off, but she couldn't move. Her body was still and she felt like a weight was holding her down. She began to focus on the feel of the hand on her body. Relief ran through her when she didn't get the sense of a threat or danger. Instead she felt the touch as being caring, protective, and gentle.

She thought that she heard a man's voice speak, but it was too far away to identify

---------

Jason made his way to the girls' room, stopping first to check in on Max and Milo. Sonny had wanted to come with him but Mac had insisted that they go talk to the guards to find out what had happened. Diane, being Sonny's lawyer, also had to go. Sonny had asked if Spinelli would be willing to come with them in case he needed his computer skills. The teenager agreed after Jason promised to sit with his sister until his return.

So that is where he was now… sitting in a chair between the two hospital beds, a hand on each woman's stomach. He began rubbing his hands in small, gentle circles.

"Hey guys, your mommies need you fight this alright? From what the doctors say, they should wake up soon and hopefully will start breathing on their own. They are doing all that they can to stay alive, but they need some help from you. Help them fight, don't let them give up. I know that they are going to be excited to find out about you when they wake up, but you two just need to hang in there. Your mommies put up one hell of a fight tonight… don't let it be a waste. They need to your help to overcome this"

Jason had tears running freely down his face and into his lap. He stopped rubbing the women's stomachs in order to wipe them away and then stood up. He leaned over Sam and placed a gentle kiss on her flat stomach

"Daddy loves you, baby"

He then repeated the process with Carly.

"Uncle Jason loves you, baby"

He sat back down in his chair and rested his head against the back of it, loosing himself in thought

---------

On the way to the warehouse, Mac was called back to the station so Sonny, Diane, and Spinelli all returned to the hospital.

Max and Milo both woke up, but couldn't remember much about the attack. They said that it was two guys and that they were wearing masks and didn't talk.

Slutney was mostly pushed to the backburner, with Spinelli occasionally checking on her whereabouts. She was still in the same hotel, and the teenager somehow managed to hack into the security cameras to verify that it was her and Jax.

Sonny split his time between the hospital and the safe house. Morgan didn't really understand what was going on, and Michael just knew that his mommy was sick and that his daddy just wanted to make sure that him and his brother were safe.

Sam and Carly were both still on ventilators and unconscious. The doctors said that if they didn't wake up on their own soon, it could be bad for the babies.

Mac had been busy with the reports and forensics so he could not question Sonny's 'thugs' until now; three long, hard, exhausting days after the horrible incident.

Sonny, Spinelli, Diane, and Mac all enter the warehouse and are met with the stares of the many body guards that were posted in, near, or around Harbor View Towers.

"Is everything alright Boss?" One asks

"Anybody seriously hurt?" Another inquires

"Who did it?" Utters a third

Sonny interrupts his employees as he motions to Mac "We need to know what happened tonight; if any of you saw anything or anyone suspicious." He gave them a look that said We are only cooperating because they showed up. Save any mob stuff for later

Bernie stepped forward "I have been in the lobby all night Mr. Corinthos; only the usual residents going in and out, except for Detective Spencer. He said that there was a domestic call from the third floor. That was about 10 minutes before Mr. Morgan entered the lobby. Come to think of it, I never saw him leave. He just reappeared with the other officers."

"Are you accusing one of my men of being involved in this?" Mac stepped forward knowing that there was never a domestic call made in that building.

--------------

Jason had left Sam and Carly to go check on Max and Milo. Then, upon his mother and sister's insistence, he got something from the cafeteria and took a shower in one of the empty rooms that Emily took him to. He was now on his way back.  
When he entered the room, he took his spot in-between the two beds. Sonny always had the one next to Carly, Spinelli and Diane always occupied the two next to Sam, and he always took the one between the two beds.

Before he could even get comfortable, he heard a monitor start to go crazy next to Sam's bed. Emily and Epiphany both ran into the room and shooed Jason out. He didn't know what was going on because he soon heard another monitor go off.

When Emily and Epiphany exited the room, Jason could see relief in their eyes "What happened Em? Are they alright?"

She placed a hand on her brother's shoulder "That monitor was going off because Sam started breathing on her own. We took her off the ventilator and then Carly started breathing. Both of them are off of the ventilator now."

"Thank you, thank you." Jason engulfed his sister in a hug while smiling at Epiphany who added "It shouldn't be long until they wake up"

--------------

"I am not accusing anyone of anything, Commissioner. I am just stating what I saw and didn't see. I saw Detective Spencer enter the building twice. I did not see him exit the building between his two entrances." Bernie responded

Mac didn't want to believe it, but it did sound pretty fishy. "He could have left through a back door."

"I would have seen him sir. That is my post" Bill added

"I will look into it… if you remember anything, I'll be at the PCPD" He turned to walk away but was stopped by Diane

"You mean to tell me that Detective Spencer can be left to guard my niece when there is reason to believe that he may have been involved?"

"I'm sorry Councilor, but I will not point any fingers until I know for sure. Lucky is a good cop and besides, Cruz is there along with two of Sonny's men. Your niece will be fine." This time, Mac made it to the door before being stopped.

"If something happens to my sister because of your inaction, I will have my aunt file charges against, not only you, but the whole department." If looks could kill and a Spinelli had a say, Mac would not still be standing


	6. Chapter 6

She slowly opened her eyes to see Jason's blue one staring at her intently. He heard her try to say something but it came out as a slight mumble

"Don't try to speak, you had to be put on a ventilator to get you to breathe" Jason tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"How... are... Carly... and her... her baby?" Does she not know about her own baby? Did she even know that she was pregnant?

"They're fine Sam... Right there next to you" He pointed to his left and she followed his finger to find her friend asleep in the bed next to her. Jason watched as she nodded slightly

"Max… Milo?" Thinking about everyone but herself. That's what he loved about her... Wait! Love? Where the hell did that come from?

"They should be going home tomorrow" Jason tried to hide his thoughts from her and she seemed oblivious to what he was thinking

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long.... have I been... out?" She tried repositioning herself and felt a sharp pain in her side and abdomen. Jason noticed her discomfort and helped her sit up.

"3 days" He heard her groan and saw her shake her head.

"Wow. You would think that I wouldn't still be this tired" She smiled feebly at her joke and Jason followed suit.

He was glad that she could joke, but it was time to get down to business "Sam, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" She wasn't sure what to make of the look in his eyes.

"Did you take a pregnancy test before you were attacked?"

"Yeah, mine was negative and Carly's was positive. Why?"

"Because you're pregnant"

"WHAT?? But my test was negative. I don't understa… Oh my God! Jason, I fell down the stairs… twice"

"YOU WHAT??" Jason's anger just hit a new high

"Is my baby alright? Please tell me my baby is ok. I wouldn't have done what I did to fight back if I had known. Well maybe I would have, but I would have been more careful…"

"Sam, it's ok. You didn't know. What matters is that the baby is fine and the bastards that did this are going to pay."

-----------

"They were both taken off of the ventilator and Sam is awake." He listened as the angry voice came through the phone

"I said no half ass job!! Where is the other one?"

"I don't know. I left before he set the fire." He was uncomfortable and in pain, but there was no way that he was going to tell anybody

"I will deal with you later" And with that, the other man hung up the phone

------------

Robby was watching Lucky on his phone; he was on it a lot. The person on the other end was always screaming, but Lucky was too far away for him to make out any of the conversation.

Another thing was that the cop was walking funny. It looked like he was in pain with every step he took. He was definitely going to keep an eye on this cop.

------------

"Sam, what happened? Do you know who did this?" Jason was absentmindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Her voice was still a little scratchy and sore from the ventilator "There were two of them… I don't know them but Carly seemed to have recognized one of them" She glanced slightly over at the door and noticed two of Jason's men along with two officers from the PCPD in the hall.

Jason felt her hand grip his and her body visibly tensed. "Sam? What is it?"

"It's him Jason… It's one of the guys"

Jason followed Sam gaze and then his blood boiled over and rage filled his body. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number he never thought that he would. After three rings, they picked up

"Port Charles Police Department. How may I help you?"

"Mac Scorpio please"

"One moment…" He heard the annoying elevator music for only a few moments before the line was picked up again

"This is Commissioner Scorpio"

"It's Jason. Sam's awake and remembered something. Bring a few officers with you… you're going to need them"

"What's going on Morgan?"

"You'll find out when you get here, and you're not going to like it. Believe me, it is taking all my will power not to kill him myself" He didn't wait for a response and just hung up when Dr. Meadows another doctor entered the room

"Hey Sam, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot and locked in a burning penthouse" She said with a smile.

Jason, on the other hand wasn't so amused "Dr. Meadows, Sam told me that she fell down the stairs twice while fighting off her attacker. Is the baby in any danger?"

"Well, I was planning on doing another exam anyway…"

"What do you mean another exam? Is something wrong?" Sam was almost completely in panic mode and it was evident in her voice

"When you were first brought in, I noticed something… inconsistent with the history you gave me. I wanted to get a second opinion."

"That's where I come in. My name is Dr. Bobbie Spencer, the other OB here at the hospital. But you probably know as Carly's mother." The red-head said, motioning to the blonde in the bed next to Sam

"I told her that she should take time off and be with her daughter, but she was interested in your case. So, if you are alright with it, she will do an examination and maybe taking over as your doctor." Dr. Meadows left the room and Sam waited for her to leave before responding

"I am grateful that you are willing to help me when your daughter is in the bed next to me, but what do you mean 'interested in my case'? What the hell is going on that I don't know about?"

"I will know more after I can examine you myself." The doctor said, staring pointedly at Jason

Sam saw this and as he started to leave, "No, he stays. This is his child and if something is wrong, he has the right to be here."

"Sam, it's alright. Bobbie just wants to do an exam and I'll be right outside the door waiting for Mac."

"Fine, but right after the she is done checking me out…"

"You want me to come right back in"

"Yeah" Jason left and Bobbie began

------------

"I don't like being ordered around, especially by Morgan." Mac and a team of 4 officers stepped off the elevator and headed towards the nurses desk.

"Sam McCall's room please."

"I'm sorry Commissioner, but Ms. McCall is in with the doctor right now" Epiphany answered without looking up from her file

"What about Morgan? Is he here?"

"Look, I am here to keep track of my patients. Not their family, not their friends, and definitely not their unborn child's father. Now I have rounds to make. You make yourself comfortable and a nurse will be with you when you can talk to Ms. McCall."

"Fine, I'll just call Rodriguez and ask him" He pulled out his phone and heard Epiphany mutter something along the lines of 'Maybe you should have done that to begin with, instead of wasting my time' as she walked away.

------------

"WHAT? Are you seriously accusing me of lying to you about something like that?" Bobbie had just told Sam what her tests and examination showed and the young woman was mad as hell

Jason heard Sam start yelling and excused himself from Mac. "Sam, is everything alright?"

"NO! Everything is NOT alright! I have just been told that my tests show that I have, not only been pregnant before, but I show evidence of actually giving birth! Seriously, when would I have even had time to conceive a child? I have been raising my brother since he was 3 years old! Besides, I think I would have noticed if I became as big as a whale and then was in the hospital having a fucking baby!" She screamed the whole thing out and, when she finished, her breathing was rapid and her heart rate and blood pressure were becoming dangerously high.

"Sam, please, you need to calm down or I am going to have to sedate you"

"Don't you dare touch me"

Jason was standing there, watching the exchange and letting what he heard sink in "Sam? Why don't we let Bobbie explain? There has to be a good reason for what she said"

"Whatever" Sam folded her arms across her chest, rolled her eyes, and stared expectantly at her friend's mother. "Well?"

"I know this is not easy to hear, but you have carried and delivered a child before. Your uterus is stretched which coincides with a full term baby. You have scarring that points to a natural birth…"

"What about the part where I don't remember? What do you have to say about that?" Sam was getting annoyed. She didn't know how Carly dealt with her.

"That is the strange part. I can't explain that…" Before she could finish Mac, Lucky, Cruz, and 4 other officers entered the room. If Sam wasn't going to kill someone before, she was now

"Mac, now is not a good time" Jason stepped in front of the man trying to get the 7 officers to leave

"Out of my way Morgan! You summoned me down here, and I am going to get what I came for"

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE NEEDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" If people were going to keep this up, she was going to grab that IV pole and shove it up someone's…

"Ms. McCall, I was told that you remembered something from your attack" Lucky was afraid of what was going to happen

"You want to know what I remember?"

"Yes, I do"

"How about what I don't remember?"

"I am afraid I don't follow"

"How about that I don't remember being pregnant before? How about that I don't remember giving birth to my baby before? How about that I have a little boy or girl somewhere out there who's God only knows how old, being raised by a woman who's not her mother? Now… Mac is it? I apologize if I have other things on my mind right about now. I am only going to ask you this one more time… GET. THE. HELL. OUT." Sam gritted her teeth and slowly but clearly hissed out the last part.

"I had no idea Ms. McCall, but if you would just tell me what you remembered, I could be out of here in no time"

"Ugh… You just don't know when to leave it alone do you. If you don't leave, I am going to shove this IV pole up your…"

"Sam…" Jason spoke in a warning tone

"FINE! You want to know what happened? Carly and I were in my bathroom discussing a PERSONAL matter" She made sure to emphasize personal to let him know that she wasn't going to tell him "We heard the front door slam open, a muffled gun shot, and then a thud. Carly walked out of the bathroom first and gasped. When I followed her, I saw Max on the floor bleeding. There were two men, who stupidly removed their masks. Carly recognized one and she started screaming at him."

"Can you identify him?"

"Do you want me to tell the story or not?" If looks could kill, Mac would have been dead by Sam for the third time in 10 minutes. When he didn't say anything, Sam continued

"The other man grabbed her and they started struggling. The one Carly recognized came after me. He picked me up and carried me up the stairs. Do you want to know how? Of course you do, you want to know every little detail. Jason, could you sit behind me please?" Sam scooted herself forward and Jason carefully straddled the bed behind her.

"Now, put your right elbow under my chest, and then bring your hand up and place it on my left shoulder. Now your left arm goes across my abdomen" Holding her that close was driving him crazy… His arm was between her breasts and Jason wasn't sure how much longer he could sit there like that. Fortunately for him, she let him release her; unfortunately for him, she leaned back into him and rested her head on his chest.

"I tricked him into letting me go… fell down the stairs while going to help Carly. The one that had me before shot Carly in the leg, I ran back up the stairs and got in his face. The other man shot me in the leg, I fell back down the stairs and passed out. Then I woke up here and saw the ass hole in the hall way."

"Who?"

"That so-called cop standing in the door way looking guilty." Everyone turned to look at Lucky who had changed to a neutral expression

"You're positive? That's a serious accusation you're making. Lucky is one of my best." Was Mac's reaction

"You would shoot your own cousin you son of a bitch?" Was Jason's

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer! What the hell is going on?" Was Bobbie's

"I'm positive" Was all Sam said before Robby came into the room

"Mr. Morgan, Commissioner Scorpio… I have been keeping an eye on Detective Spencer. He has been communicating with somebody; giving them updates on the women's conditions. There is a lot of yelling. He has also been looking uncomfortable when he walks, almost as if he was…"

"Kicked in the groin? That's how I got him to release me. I pretended to stop breathing, he loosened his grasp, I kicked, he dropped me, I ran" Sam finished for him

"Detective Spencer, please surrender your firearm to Detective Rodriguez. You are under arrest for the attempted murder of Carly Corinthos, Samantha McCall, Max Giambetti, and Milo Giambetti. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." Mac didn't like it but he had Sam's positive ID, the evidence from the guards he talked to at the warehouse, and the one standing in front of him.

"You can't obviously think that I would do this Mac. Are you going to believe this stranger and one of Morgan's goons over one of your own officers?"

"I'm sorry Lucky, but you know this goes; and you said it yourself, she's a stranger. What would she have against you?" Mac finished reading Lucky his rights and then led him out of the hospital. Bobbie, on the other hand, didn't move.

"Can you leave?" Sam said bluntly

"We still have to discuss this"

"No, WE don't. I honestly don't know how I have this, but I think that I would remember having a child. Now can you please leave? I have to rest and this will be the only time I ask you nicely"

Bobbie didn't respond, she just turned and left. Jason remained behind Sam and he was grateful because, after having his arms around her, he was left with a certain problem where standing up would have been embarrassing.

Sam reached over and picked up the hospital phone and called her aunt, who answered on the second ring.

"Diane Miller"

"Aunt Diane, Can you come to hospital? We need to talk"

"Well it's good to hear your voice, but what's wrong?"

"I'll explain later, we have a trip to plan." She didn't give her aunt a chance to answer, she just hung up the phone and leaned further into Jason

"You going on a trip?"

"When I get out of here, I'm going to go back to Pittsburg…"

"Sam?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm going to go get my medical records; all of them. If somebody wanted me to forget being pregnant, it would have been somebody I would trust to tell that I was pregnant, and they would have had me seen by a doctor. Those records are probably locked up or something and that's where my amazing lawyer of an aunt comes in."

"You really don't know anything about this do you?"

"Do you think that I did? You think that I was lying to you" She shifted to look behind her at him

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. I mean you knew what I did for a living and would understand if you didn't want your child around me…" Sam cut him off

"Think about it Jason. I brought my brother with me. I allowed you to give him a job. Hell, I'm giving you a baby!"

"Sorry, I guess I really didn't think about it."

"I guess not. I'll only be gone for a couple of days, a week at the most."

"For now, why don't you tell me about your past? When I was trying to answer the doctor's questions, I realized just how little I actually knew about you."

"Well, my mom raised me; said my dad left after I was born. I loved my mom and I was her whole world. It was just me and her until I was 9, that's when Cody my step father came into the picture. He was a college friend of my mom that moved into the neighborhood. They dated and then married when I was 10. He got strange about 2 years after they got married, something about my mom not being able to get pregnant.

Then when I was 14, Spinelli was born while I was in the hospital for appendicitis. Got my first job at 15 and started putting money away for college. Graduated high school at 17. That's when things went bad. A week after graduating, my mom and Cody were in a car accident on their way home from a party. Neither one survived.

I took over care of my brother and he was only 3 years old. I had enough money put away to have him in daycare while I worked. Put off college to take care of him and worked during the day. I had enough money to put him in daycare and then school. Got a babysitter in the evenings and got a part time singing gig. Been raising him ever since, using my saved money to put him through school; working while he was and then there was the singing thing."

"I'm sorry about your parents. It's no wonder how close you and your brother are, you were practically his mother. You had to give up so much though"

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." That's what Diane walked in on. Sam leaning on Jason wiping tears from her eyes, while Jason gently and comfortingly rubbed his hands up and down her arms


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry about your parents. It's no wonder how close you and your brother are, you were practically his mother. You had to give up so much though"

"And I would do it again in a heartbeat." That's what Diane walked in on. Sam leaning on Jason wiping tears from her eyes, while Jason gently and comfortingly rubbed his hands up and down her arms

She cleared her throat and the two looked up, surprised to find her watching them "Would you mind removing yourself from behind my niece? I understand that she is having your kid, but seriously, this is a hospital"

-----------

"What the hell did you do Lucky? Did you get hooked on those damn drugs again? Mac could easily have your badge and throw your ass in jail for this!" Alexis Davis, Lucky's half-brother Nicolas' aunt, slammed her fist hard on the interrogation room table and stared angrily at the young man before her.

"Alexis, I did not do anything"

"Save it Lucky… There are too many witnesses and the fact that you had no reason to even be in that building at the time… They have an ID for God's sake! Not to mention that Diane Miller is her aunt" The lawyer sat down and tried to calm down. Was the man she thought of as family such an idiot?

"Listen…."

"No, save it! They can't do anything until Carly wakes up so that she can verify Ms. McCall's story. The only thing I want you to do right now is keep your mouth shut; and while doing that, you better pray to God that Carly either doesn't remember, the stories don't match, or somebody else is charged" Alexis rose to leave but was stopped by Lucky

"Are you telling me that I am going to have to sit in jail until Carly wakes up?"

"I'm sorry, but it's out of my control" With that, the lawyer left and Lucky was led to his cell trying to figure out what he was going to do

------------

Sonny and Spinelli were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. Diane and Jason were in with Sam and as soon as they were done, he was going to relieve his friend and visit with Sam while hoping for his wife to wake up. It was a regular thing now. Jason and Sonny took turns sitting with the girls since they were in the same room. This gave both men the chance to eat, sleep, and shower without having to worry about the safety of the girls or their children.

Spinelli had his laptop open and was typing away while he listened to Sonny's instructions.

"Do you think that you can handle it?"

"Of course I can… this is going to be a piece of cake."

"Good, because I want these people found yesterday"

"If I can hack into security cameras in a Florida hotel, I think that I can hack into those at Harbor View Towers.

-----------

"But I want my mommy and daddy" The little boy said through tears

"I know you do Morgan, but your mommy is sick right now and your daddy has to make her all better." Leticia was trying to comfort him, but it was the same every night. Morgan would cry himself to sleep wanting his parents and there was nothing that she could do about it. She just hoped that this all ended soon.

Michael had been a real help with Morgan when it came to bed time. The older boy would read him his favorite books and give him his favorite animal and blanket. After his younger brother fell asleep, he would watch a little TV, thinking that Leticia didn't notice the tears in his own eyes.

"Michael, your mom is going to make up soon. Sam did and her baby is fine. Your mom and baby brother or sister will be too." She sat next to him on the couch and wrapped him in her arms

"It's so hard though. I have to be strong for Morgan but I'm scared too." He let out a slight sob and she held him tighter

"It's alright to be scared buddy… How about I call your dad and you can talk to him and Uncle Jason before bed? Would you like that?" Leticia smiled as she saw his eyes light back up

"Can I really call him?"

"Yeah Michael, you can… and you know that he will be out to see you first thing in the morning. Maybe you can convince him to bring Spinelli along with him"

"You think he would?"

"Yeah, buddy, I do"

-----------

Being careful not to hurt Sam, Jason climbed out from behind her and off the hospital bed.

"Aunt Diane, Jason was just trying to keep me under control… I sorta went off at the police commissioner and a doctor" Sam explained while hiding her face in embarrassment.

"What do you mean? Why was Mac here talking to you without your attorney present? He should know that I could come after his ass for it"

Standing next to the bed, Jason spoke "I called him Diane. Sam recognized one of her attackers and I was about to kill him right here in the hospital…. Sam was in a bad mood and, well, she kind of threatened to shove her IV pole Scorpio's ass and threw out Bobbie Spencer" Sam gave Jason a 'What the hell?' look before her attention was pulled back to he aunt

Diane waited until the she had her niece's attention "Aw hell Sam! What did you do that for?"

"Mac was pissing me off and Bobbie had just told me that I have been pregnant before and could have a kid out there somewhere."

"If that bastard wasn't already dead, I would go kill him myself!"


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you talking about Aunt Diane? Are you trying to tell me that Cody did this and you knew?" Jason had to hold her down so she would not get up and aggravate her wounds

"No, no… It was a very strange situation. You were staying with me for a week while your parents were away. The flu had been going around and you seemed to have caught it. After 3 days, I took you to the doctor and that's when you found out that you were pregnant. The weird part is that you had no idea how it happened."

"And you believed me?" Sam was curious, frustrated, angry, and scared all at the same time

"Sam, for as long as you have been alive, have you been able to lie to me?"

"No, you could always tell"

"You weren't lying"

------------

"Corinthos"

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey buddy, are you being good for Leticia?"

"Yeah, but I miss mommy" Sonny could hear the tears in his son's voice and it broke his heart

"Michael, she's going to be alright, and I promise to call you the second she wakes up."

"Can you bring Spinelli with you tomorrow?" The little boy asked with a yawn

"He wants to spend some time with his sister, but we will come see you as soon as he's done. Now be a good boy and get to sleep"

"Ok daddy, I love you"

"I love you too"

------------

"What do you mean she wasn't lying? How could she not know how she got pregnant?" Jason was trying to sort all this out, while keeping Sam under control

"Well, she was only 13 at the time." Diane casually shrugged her shoulders

"How the hell does a 13 year old get pregnant? Most 13 year olds don't even know what making out mean, let alone sex!" Sam was confused, and getting worked up. Her heart monitor was showing that she needed to calm down

"Listen to me Sam… I didn't understand it at first, but it is starting to become clear." The lawyer grabbed a chair and sat down on the other side of Sam, reaching out for her hand. When their fingers were intertwined, the older woman continued.

"The doctor said that you were 6 weeks pregnant. You were hysterical and confused, like I said, you were only 13. Anyway, Cody suspiciously didn't act surprised. Your mom on the other hand was a mess of emotions. I had to return here, and then I got a call a couple of days later saying that your mom was also pregnant. She had wanted that for the longest time, and Cody was thrilled. Three months later he called saying that you miscarried. Cody said that you were devastated and you had to be put in the psych ward at Children's Hospital of Pittsburg because you were depressed and threatening to hurt yourself." Diane looked down somberly, remembering that horrible time in her niece's life

"And you, what, didn't think that it was important to come see me?" Sam was starting to yell, but Jason put his hand on hers, pleading with her to calm down for the baby's sake.

"I did, Sam. The moment I heard, I flew back to Pittsburg and drove straight to the hospital to see you. Cody said that you were in isolation, only certified personnel was allowed in the room. Your mother wasn't even allowed in."

"So, what are you saying exactly? That Cody told everyone that I miscarried and then locked me away so nobody would know that he had a thirteen year old pregnant step daughter? Then what? Huh? Did he give my baby up for adoption, or did he kill it?" She was having a harder time keeping her cool… what her Aunt was telling her was completely insane. Someone must have known that she was pregnant.

"Sam, I don't know. He said that the doctors had to keep you under constant sedation in order to prevent you from hurting yourself. You weren't released until 2 months after Spinelli was born."

"Were you there when he was born?" Jason's wheels were turning, but he didn't want to believe that they would do that to her.

"No, I wasn't. Why do you ask?"

"Did you see your sister pregnant?"

"Of course I did! I saw her when I came back to see Sam" That just threw a wrench in Jason's theory. Then again, now a days it is relatively easy to look pregnant, but why would a woman do that to her own daughter?

"Jason, what is going on in that head of yours?" Sam was looking at him curiously

"Nothing, I was just thinking"

"About…"

"Don't lie to me! I may have only been here for, like, 3 and a half weeks, but I know that you are lying to me"

"Have you considered that, maybe, Spinelli… isn't your brother?"

"What the hell are you implying? We look-a-like, we act alike, he is my brother!"

"No, no… I meant, did you consider the possibility that your mom and Cody kept your baby? That Spinelli is your son?"

"Are you insinuating that my sister had something to do with this? How dare you! You didn't know her!" Diane was giving a look that could kill

"All I am saying is that if Cody had enough power and persuasion to hide Sam's pregnancy from even herself, then he would have had no problem manipulating his wife to go along with it."

"Jason, look. I understand that you are trying to make sense out of all this, and I am grateful, but my mom would never do something like that."

"Just think about it Sam. You told me that Cody and your mom were fighting about her not being able to get pregnant, and then you turn up as such? That just does not scream coincidence to me. Diane said that he didn't seem surprised the news. It wouldn't surprise me if he had something to do with you getting pregnant in the first place. As it has already been pointed out, you were only 13. For all we know, Cody took your baby for two reasons. One, for a son that your mom couldn't give him; and two, to hide his pregnant teenage step daughter. As you put it."

"NO, NO, NO! Everybody GET OUT! I need to think, and I need to do it ALONE!"

Just as Jason and Diane were about to leave, they heard a soft voice call out.

"How am I supposed to get any rest with all this yelling?"

"Carly!"


	9. Chapter 9

The large group of people had just dispersed after a very long, relief filled visit with Carly and Sam. Actually, it was more of a visit with Carly since Sam was silent and staring at the ceiling for the entire 2 hours. It was like she was in her own little world that not even Spinelli was allowed to enter.

She didn't move an inch when her brother, the most important person in the world to her, walked in and gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She didn't flinch when nurse Lizabitch came in to draw blood. She didn't make a sound when an excited Michael and Morgan ran in screaming with happiness. All she did was continue to stare straight above her, her eyes glazed over.

It was evident that everyone was extremely worried about the woman, and Carly was getting frustrated that nobody was telling her anything. Jason looked like he wanted to reach out and hold her. Diane looked like she was ashamed, or guilty of something. Then there was her mother, who looked at the brunette with sorrowful eyes.

From Carly's stand-point, it almost looked like Sam had indeed been pregnant, and then lost the baby. The more she thought about it though, the more that it didn't make sense. Jason would look devastated and shut down, so it had to have been something else. The question was what?

"You've been awfully quiet over there" The blonde unsurprisingly did not receive as much as a blink in response.

"Alright, I'll talk and you listen. How does that sound?" Once again, no response came from her friend. "Sam I have no idea what happened while I was out, but I know that nobody has told me anything. All they would tell me was that my damn mother gave you some pretty shocking news. At first I thought that maybe you had lost the baby, but then I realized that Jason would look just like do right now. He would have shut down on everyone, just like you are. You know, I am just going to keep coming up with these scenarios in my head until you tell me what is going on." Carly could have sworn that she saw Sam shift; it was a small move, but a move just the same.

"I know that I don't know you very well, however I do know Jason. When he shuts down, nobody can get through to him. He hides away in his penthouse watching TV and drinking. Shutting down is not the thing to do. You have friends, Sam. You have Jason, you have Sonny and I, you have your brother and your Aunt. People care about you Sam, and those people don't want to see you hurting. They want to help. You just have to let them."

The young blonde woman thought that she heard a faint "I'm sorry" come from the brunette, but it was too soft to be sure. She was going to question it; however she wasn't confident that she would get any sort of acknowledgement from Sam. Instead Carly sat in her own hospital bed thinking about how similar her two friends were. It was like Sam was the female version of Jason. They both would give up anything for their family and they both can completely shut down on everyone around them.

Carly switched gears and thought that, maybe if she annoyed Sam enough, it would get her aggravated enough to at least yell at her. It would sometimes work on Jason, so why not on Sam?

As she opened her mouth to start, there was a knock on the door as it opened. Mac Scorpio entered.

"Hey Carly. I heard that you were awake, so I came to ask you about what happened in Jason's penthouse. If you knew who attacked you?"

"Well, that's easy. It was my dumb ass cousin, Lucky."

----------

She was relieved when Carly woke up. She was glad that her friend was alright, but she was also happy that all attention shifted to her. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. All she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry.

Cry for her child that may or may not be alive. Cry for knowing that her step father, a man she had grown to love, had something to do with it. Cry for the fact that her aunt didn't fight harder to see her all those years ago. Cry for the possibility that her own mother had knowledge about what was going on.

That is what she wanted to do with all her heart. She wanted to cry until she had no more tears left, but she didn't. She shut down completely. She kept others out, and kept her feelings in. It was the only way she knew that would prevent her from completely breaking down. It was something she had done too many times in her life, and she had vowed to never do it again.

Sam had heard Carly trying to get through to her. She heard everything that the woman said, and she almost came out of herself. She almost told the other woman everything, and she was going to. She let an "I'm sorry" slip out, and was going to continue when she heard the door open. Once she heard the police commissioner's voice, though, she shut back down. She went even deeper inside herself so that her thoughts were the only thing that she could hear.

Those thoughts consisted of her child. He or she would be the same age as her brother. Her brother… Jason had had the nerve to suggest that Spinelli was not her brother, but her son. How dare he accuse her mother of something that horrible? Wasn't he listening when Aunt Diane said that she wasn't released from the hospital until 2 months after he was born? She could have given birth at anytime during those two months.

Sam made the decision that she would find her child. She would return to Pittsburg and get the answers she wants, even if she had to have Spinelli hack into their system to do it.

----------

She had been living a lie and it was time for it to end. A year ago her 'parents' had been in a car accident and her 'mom' needed blood. The doctors had her tested and it came back that she wasn't a match and that she wasn't her daughter. She insisted that she be tested against her 'father' and that also came back negative.

That's when she confronted the people that had raised her for 15 years. They told her that it was a closed adoption and that they had no idea who the parents were. They had adopted her from a church, and the nun refused to give them any information regarding the birth parents. Only that they were both healthy and had no diseases that could be passed to the child.

She had tried to dig up information on her own. She returned to the church, but the nun that had arranged her adoption recently passed away; and there was very little information on file.

Six months into her search, she found record of a 14 year old girl who gave birth the same day she was born. It didn't say what gender the baby was, but it had been put up for adoption by its father. She found a picture of the girl, and dismissed the possibility. This girl had dark brown, curly hair and mocha eyes. She had very blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She couldn't see any resemblance so she kept looking.

After another six months of absolutely no leads, she decided to go back to her first. So now she was packing up her clothes and booking airfare and a hotel room. She had directions to the girl's last known address, as well as the hospital where she gave birth. In less than a day she would be in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania looking for her possible birth mother, Samantha McCall.


	10. Chapter 10

"What is going on Elizabeth? You haven't contacted me in days!" The nurse had to hold the phone away from her ear as she was being yelled at

"I'm sorry Courtney, but I wanted to get as much information as I could before I called"

"Well? Are you going to tell me?"

"Max and Milo are being released this afternoon…"

"I don't care about them!! I want to know about Jason and the woman that should have been carrying Jax's child!" People were starting to turn in Liz's direction as they heard the muffled yelling coming from the nurse's station

"Listen Courtney, you need to keep your voice down and let me tell you what is going on. Then you can relay the information to that friend of yours, if he doesn't already know what happened" _How the hell did I get mixed up in this mess?_

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, Sam woke up and she is indeed pregnant. The insemination took. Jason and Diane were in with her for a while after the Mac left. While they were in their, Carly woke up and she is also pregnant. According to her file, she is about 2 months along. Many people were going in and out of that room and visiting with the girls. When they left, Jason and Diane looked concerned; I am actually concerned as well. You see, I was sent into the room to draw some blood from Sam. She didn't look at me, she didn't move, she didn't make a sound. All she did was continue to stare up at the ceiling with her eyes focused on nothing. All of the doctors are worried. They say that if she doesn't snap out of it soon, they are going to have to do something about it. Oh yeah, and Lucky was arrested" Liz could almost hear the joy and frustration through the phone. She knew that once Courtney found out that was in bad shape that she would be jumping for joy. Liz didn't understand what was going on in her friend's head, but if she didn't help, she just might find herself on the receiving end. Lucky was different story. If he was caught, the whole thing could be exposed and just because they were dating, did not mean that he wouldn't take her down with him. It was the way he worked.

"Alright, so something happened to Sam to cause her to shut down just like Jason does. I want you to find out what that is. I don't give a shit about Carly because she turned her back on me when Jason caught Jax and me. And as for Lucky, I told this guy that it would be a bad idea to send him in there. How did they recognize him anyway?" This was one of the things that she didn't count on.

"Both men removed their masks after they took out the guards. They assumed that Carly and Sam would not be leaving the penthouse alive. They hadn't counted on Jason showing up when he did."

"What a couple of dumb asses. Hopefully Lucky won't rat us out. Anyway, how's Jason?" She wanted him miserable. She wanted him to be sorry for the way he spoke to her. She wanted him to lose everything.

"It is like he his glued to the chair in that room. He and Sonny take shifts so that they can eat and shower. That is the only time that he leaves, well unless Diane and Spinelli want time with Sam"

"Well, Carly is his best friend…"

"No Courtney, he is there for Sam. He is trying to get through to her and pull her out of the state that she is in. His eyes are softer when he is in there. He holds her hand, rubs her arm, brushes hair out of her eyes. I think he might feel something Courtney… Look, Epiphany is coming this way. I have to go" Elizabeth hung up the phone before her friend could respond

"Wait, no… Damn!" Courtney cursed as she hung up her own phone. She then walked into the other room of the hotel

"Jax, honey? I have to go out for a little while, but I'll be back by dinner" Without waiting for a response, she left the room

------

"Mac, I told you what happened like 10 times already! I was Lucky and some other guy. No I do not know who the other one was. Yes Max and Milo were shot. Yes Sam and I tried to get away. Yes Sam tried to save me. Yes my cousin shot me. Yes the other man shot Sam. Yes they locked us in two separate rooms and started the place on fire. Yes I am tired and done answering the same questions over and over again. Please go away so that I can get some rest"

They had been doing this little dance routine for over an hour. Mac would ask her the same questions, just phrased differently and in random orders. She wanted him to leave so that she could try and get through to Sam.

"Fine Carly. I'll come back if I have any other questions." On his way out he glanced over at Sam who hadn't made a sound since he arrived "Is she alright? When I questioned her, she screaming, yelling, and threatening."

"God I hope so" She watched as the man walked out of the hotel room as her least favorite nurse walked in. "Damn, doesn't she have other patients to terrorize?" She mumbled under her breath. If only she knew exactly what that woman was doing

--------

"Hey Peter, I need you to come talk to Sam."

"What's wrong, Diane?"

"Sam received some very upsetting news and completely shut down. She won't even respond to Spinelli" The lawyer waited and heard a sigh and some shuffling steps on the other end of the phone. She then heard something that sounded like typing on a computer. A few short minutes later came the response

"I can be there tomorrow evening, but I'll call her tonight. Maybe Riley can help too."

"That would be wonderful. Maybe if she hears your voices, she'll come around." Diane heard someone yell for Peter and assumed that it was Riley. She heard him start walking as he continued.

"We'll try our best, but I can't promise anything if Spinelli can't even help her." Diane then heard a door open and then she heard Peter ask "Can I help you"

The voice was faint on the other end of the line, but it sounded as if she heard the person say that she was looking for Sam

-------

She called the hospital while waiting to board the plane and the very snippy receptionist said that they were unable to give out the information that she was looking for. She wasn't given a reason, just a 'we can't help you', followed by a click and dial tone.

She was off the plane and waiting for her luggage, thinking about how her adoptive parents tried to get her to stay. First they said that she couldn't go. When she said that they weren't her parents and they couldn't tell her what to do anymore, they told her that the reason she was given up was because her parents didn't want anything to do with her. The girl then quickly reminded them that they weren't given any information on the parents or why she was being put up for adoption. She tuned out the rest of their bullshit excuses and got her 'aunt' to take her to the airport.

Now she was in a cab thinking about the whole situation. If her mother was indeed this Samantha McCall, she could understand why. A fourteen year old girl would in no way be ready to care for a child. For that, she was not mad because she would have done the exact same thing if put in that position.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she felt the cab stop and the driver turned to her.

"That will be $40 miss." She exited the car and handed the man a $50 through the window, then walked up the stone steps of the porch. She knocked twice, heard somebody yell inside, and then a set of footsteps moving towards the door.

When it opened, she was greeted by a tall man who looked like he was in his early 30's. He had sparkling green eyes and well groomed dirty blonde hair. He wore tight Bermuda shorts paired with a black wife beater. His feet were bare and he had a phone up to his ear.

"Can I help you?" She was asked

"I am looking for Samantha McCall." Peter stood in the door way looking at a girl no older than Spinelli. She had short, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked nervous to be there as she kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

When she saw his staring at her, she shifted her gaze down. She head the man say that he would call the other person back later. She looked back up when he addressed her.

"May I ask who you are?"

"My name is Maxie Jones and Ms. McCall is possibly my birth mother." She held her hand out like she had been taught and the man grabbed it lightly.

"Well Maxie, my name is Peter. Why don't you come inside so we can talk?" He moved aside and let the young girl enter, closing the door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

"Please sit." He said motioning towards the large couch in the center of the room. "Would you like anything?" When she shook her head 'no' he sat in the chair across from her.

"How about you tell me why you believe that my Sammie is your mom? I have known her since she was 18 years old. Never once did she do anything to get herself pregnant. She was too busy taking care of her brother." He saw a flash of joy in her eyes at the mention of a more family

"According to the information that I found, I would have been born when she was 14." Maxie started looking through her bag for the files of information that she had brought.

"So you're 15 then?"

"Yeah, I'll be sixteen in January" She responded, still pulling out papers

"Two months younger than Spinelli, interesting." When he saw the confused look on her face he explained. "Sammie's brother, your possible uncle. Why don't you tell me about yourself?" Maybe this girl was the answer to helping Sam

"Well, I grew up all over the place. My adoptive parents, Anna and Robert Jones, were spies so we moved around all the time. It wasn't too bad except that it was hard to make and keep friends. Anyway, last year my parents were in a car accident and my mom needed blood. They tested me and it showed that I was not a match… or related to her in any way. I then had them test me against my dad and it came back the same way. That's when they decided they had to tell me." She stopped when another person entered.

"Peter, who was at the door?"

"Riley, I would like you to meet Maxie Jones. She has reason to believe that she is Sammie's daughter."

"It's nice to meet you Maxie. Would you like to stay for dinner? I made plenty" Riley had short, dark brown hair with blonde highlights running through it. Fashionably challenged was not a word to describe the person before her. Eyes the color of teal were enhanced by the shades of blues and greens that were being worn.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

"Nonsense, we love having company over; don't we Peter?"

"We would love for you to stay. If you are indeed Sammie's daughter, we are going to have to keep an eye on you; she was one to find trouble"

"Are you expecting her home any time soon?" Maxie noticed how Peter's expression turned solemn and looked towards Riley

"No, we're not" the look on Peter's face gained a worried one from Riley

"What's going on Peter? She was supposed to come visit in a couple of weeks"

"Let's eat and then I'll explain everything"

----------

She was finally asleep. After hours and hours of staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and slept. Unfortunately it wasn't a dream-free sleep.

_She was still in her hospital bed, but Carly wasn't in the room with her. A man entered and walked up to her bed holding a small bundle in his arms. A white blanket was wrapped around the tiny body._

"_You did good Sam. Thank you for giving us a wonderful child." He said in a low, dark voice_

"_Us? I want my baby, Jason. You can't give our baby to Courtney! I won't let you!" She said rather shakily, she was still feeling the effects of whatever drug was given to her._

"_Courtney will be a much better mother to our child than you. Your own parents kept your first child away. They must have thought that it would have been safer without you."_

_Just then, she watched the tall, masculine looking woman enter her room. She watched as Jason smiled at her_

"_Look at our baby, Courtney." He said as he shifted the child in his arms_

"_So tiny… Come to mommy, baby" Sam watched as Jason handed her baby over to that two-timing, cheating whore and tears sprung to her eyes_

"_You can't take my baby, Jason. We have a signed legal agreement. I'm going to fight this, Jason. There is no way you can keep my baby from me." The couple let out evil laughs and started walking to the door. Jason turned one last time and looked at her maliciously _

"_We just did"_

Her eyes shot open and resumed their position staring above her. Tears flowed from her eyes as she brought one of her hands to rest over her baby. It would be a cold day in hell when she allowed Jason Morgan and Courtney Matthews to take her baby away from her. She would make sure that this child was safe and remained with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Dinner went quickly, for Riley wanted to know what the hell Peter was hiding. The only conversation at the table consisted of Maxie's childhood. They learned that she was an only child growing up. She had 2 aunts and 3 uncles, resulting in one cousin on each side of the family. Her mother had a brother and a married sister. Her father had a married brother. They learned that the teenager had attended 8 different schools over her 10 years of education. She has been to Australia, Russia, every country in Europe, and 48 of the 50 states. She had friends all over the world, but it was extremely hard to keep in contact with them. Peter and Riley concluded that it had not been a suitable life for a child.

After dinner, as Riley reluctantly cleaned up, Peter gave Maxie a tour of the house. They finished with Sam's room.

"Is this her?" Maxie asked as she picked up a picture of a woman with long, dark brown, curly hair. Her chestnut eyes were beaming and she wore a gorgeous baby blue evening gown. She stood arm in arm with a handsome teenage boy in a navy blue suit. His hair was neatly styled and he had an expression that gave the impression of wanting to be elsewhere.

"Yeah, that was taken last year at one of her shows. That's her brother on her arm."

"Shows?"

"She used to sing at the local night club so she could put money away for Spinelli's schooling. That was one of her more formal ones. She was hired by a rich couple to sing at their wedding reception. It was a nice paycheck, too." Peter smiled as he remembered that night. "That was the night that she beat up one of the groomsmen for ganging up on Spinelli. He had cuts and bruises on his face, a busted lip, and a broken lip. She didn't have a scratch on her. Her dress, hair, and make up were perfect." He finished with a slight laugh

"Do you have any tapes of her singing?" Before Peter could answer, Riley stormed into the bedroom

"First, I want you to tell me why Dianne just called and told me that she is practically catatonic and we should bump our trip?! You son of a bitch, how long have you known?"

"Calm down Riley, I was on the phone with her when Maxie arrived. I wanted to tell you both once I figured out if we could even help her. Sammie won't even let Spinelli in, Riley."

"You mean to tell me that I might lose my mom before I even find her?" Maxie didn't know what to think so she just sat on the bed and looked towards the other two people in the room. "What happened?"

"Sam went to be a surrogate for a couple that couldn't get pregnant. The woman was infertile, and it meant money for her and Spinelli. The day that she was inseminated, Sammie and the father returned to his home and found the woman sleeping with another man. Anyway, he decided that he was going to divorce his wife and Sammie offered him joint custody and agreed to stay in town. That was two weeks ago."

"I don't understand. I mean, I can see why she would have given me up, being only 14 and all. But giving up another child?" Maxie waited for an answer as she pondered her own thoughts.

----------

She was finally asleep. After hours and hours of staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes and slept. He had been watching her for any movement. He worried about her. After she found out about having a child somewhere she shut down. It was worse than any time that he did it. It was almost like only her body was there in the hospital bed, everything else was gone.

He watched as her eyes shot back open and watched as tears fell from them. He then watched as she moved. She moved! He left his spot leaning against the door frame and went to her bedside and sat down.

For the first time he noticed how pale she looked. She had wires coming from everywhere and her body looked even smaller in the giant hospital bed. For the last hour he had been talking with Spinelli, trying to comfort him. The boy was having a hard time watching his big sister in her current state so he was busying himself with Sonny's task; trying to find out who ordered this. It took some coaxing, but he was able to pry the laptop out of the teen's hands and took him down to the cafeteria. He told him that he needed to rest and believe that his sister was going to be alright. He just wished that he believed it himself.

Looking at her now, she looked so broken. The news of her never remembering her baby had hit her harder than even her aunt had imagined. She had expected the screaming, the confusion, the anger and hurt, but never the complete shutdown. That is why the small movement made just moments ago sent a bolt of relief throughout his body. The tears, however, hurt him.

He reached out and tried to grab her hands in his. Instead of allowing it, she tightened her arms around her stomach and it confused him. When he looked into her eyes, he saw fear. It was almost as if she feared that somebody was going to take this baby away from her, somebody like him. Truthfully, it hurt him that she would even think that he was the type of man to do that. Thinking about it, though, he realized that she had been betrayed by her own family. They had probably taken her first child away from her and now she figured that it was going to happen again.

After a second failed attempt to hold her hands, he spoke.

"Hey Sam. It's good to see that you got some sleep. I noticed you crying, do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She did nothing. He reached up and, using the pad of his thumb, wiped the tears from under her eyes. He could have sworn that she flinched away from him. She was scared of him now. Not because of his job, but because she honestly believed that he would take their baby away. That she would lose another child without even knowing it.

"I think I know why you're crying. You don't have to tell me if I am right or wrong, I just want you to listen and hear me out. I think you believe that I will take away our baby, but I won't. Sam, this baby that you are already protecting is a miracle for me. I thought that Courtney was the one I would have children with and when she couldn't, I didn't think I would ever be a father. I bet you don't know this, but I raised Michael for the first year of his life. Carly suffered from Post Partum Depression and couldn't care for him. Sonny was busy helping her and they asked if I would take Michael. I grew to love him more than a nephew, Sam. I still love him like a son."

"Sonny took Carly to the island; it's a tropical paradise that Sonny bought. The whole thing belongs to him and everyone on it works for us. Maybe we can take our baby there after he or she is born. Would you like that Sam? I think that you would. You and Carly would be lying on the beach all day and Sonny and I would be stuck with the kids. I wouldn't mind though because I would do anything for you to smile again. Seeing you like this is killing me. Anyway, they came back a year later and Carly was better. Michael move across the hall with his parents and I was sad for a while. It hurt losing him, even though he wasn't mine. That is why I would never put you through that, Sam. I know what it feels like and I don't wish that pain on anybody."

"I want you to understand that this child, though not conceived in the most ideal conditions, will be loved by both its parents. It will have to listen to you ramble and put up with my lack of verbal skills. It will have to deal with crazy Aunt Carly and fashion obsessed Aunt Dianne. Our baby will learn how to hack into anything because your brother will make sure of it."

"I hope you are listening to me Sam because I will not take this child away from you. I will make sure that he or she is protected and loved. I promise you that I will find your first child. I promise to bring them home safe to you. I promise to do everything in my power to make sure that nobody takes this, or any, child away from you. You have to believe me that you and your family are going to be safe if I have any say in it. Just ask Carly, Jason Morgan doesn't break his promises."

Luckily for Jason, Carly was a heavy sleeper and out like a light. He was crying and didn't want her to see that. Hell, he didn't even want to see it. Here was big bad mob enforcer Jason Morgan crying at a woman's hospital bed side. He had just said more to her in one sitting than he had probably said to his soon-to-be ex-wife over the course of their whole marriage. It was strange that he said as much as he did. Normally he doesn't explain himself or let anyone in on what is going on in his head.

But here he is letting this woman he has known for about 3 weeks see into his heart. After a couple of minutes of silence, he tried again. He reached over and touched one of her hands. Instead of tightening, it relaxed. He was able to grasp her hands and they unwound from around her abdomen. A sigh of relief could be heard in the room as Jason too relaxed.

Keeping her hands in his, he rose from the chair and bent over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She may not be talking or acknowledging, but she was listening and responding. It was a step in the right direction and hopefully nothing set her back.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't think that she remembered. You see, Sammie is in the hospital. Two people broke into the penthouse where she was staying and did a number on her. She was there taking a pregnancy test with one of her new friends and ended up shot and trapped in the burning apartment. Jason, the father of her baby, found them and got them to the local hospital. When her aunt Dianne called me, she said that Sammie received some shocking news that caused her to freak out. I think that news might have been you." Peter explained to a confused Maxie

"What do you mean you think that the news was her?"

"Yeah, how could she not have known about having a baby? I hear it is very painful" the teenager said, agreeing with Riley

"I didn't have time to ask. Listen, I am going to call Dianne and see if the kid's father can lend us his plane so we can get there in the morning. Maxie, feel free to keep looking around her room. There should be some tapes in the closet." Peter exited, leaving Riley and Maxie alone.

The blonde continued to survey the room until her eyes fell upon a certain picture. It contained a teenage boy with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. She couldn't help but think how familiar he looked. She picked up the frame and turned to the other occupant of the room

"Riley, who's this?"

"Sammie's not really sure. She found it shortly after her parents died and kept it. She said something about feeling some connection with him that she couldn't explain"

"He looks kind of familiar…. Maybe I am just trying to find some link between us." What she didn't ponder was that the boy resembled her. Same eye color and shape, same facial structure and expression. As she replaced the photo, Peter re-entered the room.

"We leave in two hours and will be there by 10 tonight. I told Dianne that I think I know how to help Sammie, but didn't give any details. Figured we could surprise everyone; get you tested first just to confirm. I don't want to get Sam's hopes up just for them to come crashing back down. We are staying with Dianne and meeting them at the hospital tomorrow morning. Spinelli asked if I could bring over some more of his stuff and suggested packing his sister's pictures. He thinks it might help her." Before he could leave again, Maxie stopped him

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Port Charles, New York"

"Shit!"

----------

Keeping her hands in his, he rose from the chair and bent over, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She may not be talking or acknowledging, but she was listening and responding. It was a step in the right direction and hopefully nothing set her back. He watched as she once again closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Just as he sat back down, a nurse and a doctor entered the room. The nurse was checking vitals and the doctor was measuring out some sort of medication, but was stopped by Jason before it could be injected into Sam's IV bag.

"What the hell are you giving her?" He had his famous 'stone cold' stare and his eyes were like ice

"It's for the depression. It is imperative to her recovery that she becomes responsive and starts talking."

"Did her aunt give her consent, because she already informed me that she had a couple of people flying in tonight that might be able to help her. This information plus the fact that I started to get through to her and that her aunt will have no problem suing your ass tells me that you better put that syringe down." He kept her hands in his and felt a slight squeeze, all the while maintaining a hard look on the doctor

"She responded to you? How? What did she do?"

"All you need to know is that she slept for about twenty minutes and she shifted her position. Now get the hell out before the guards make you" Not waiting for a response, he took his seat and watched as Carly stirred

-------------

**RATED: NC-17**

All she could think about was that he wasn't going to take her baby. She found comfort in his kiss and once again fell into slumber, this time with more pleasant thoughts.

_He bent over her, with his hands holding hers, and kissed her forehead. Next were her left eye, then her right, her nose, and finally her lips. It was intense to say the least. He licked and sucked on her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She couldn't resist, she was totally succumbed to what he was doing to her._

_Once she granted him entrance, he let go of her hands and they settled on either side of her head. His tongue was swiftly thrust into her mouth and began its assault. She could feel the weight on the bed shift and realized that he was now carefully lying on top of her._

_She could feel his hard erection pressing into her thigh and felt a rush of heat pooling between her legs. There were no longer any wires attached her. They were no longer on a hospital bed, hell they were no longer in the hospital. Instead, she was in a large room that looked like it was in a hotel._

_She was still pinned underneath him, only now she was only in a red lace bra and panty set, with him in only his boxers. He had one knee on either side of her, trapping her legs between them. Her hands were being held above her head with one of his as the other ran up and down the valley of her breasts. As he kissed her, he was gliding up and down body. It was allowing her to feel his hard dick on her body, with the friction of the cotton enhancing the experience._

_It was like they were in a silent movie. She wanted to moan, to scream for him to touch her… to fuck her, but it was no use. She opened her mouth and nothing came out, all she could do was indicate what she wanted with her body._

_She pulled her arms apart until he reluctantly let go of them and his now free hand went to rub her thigh. She took the hand on her breast and moved it lower. She moved it down over her stomach and let his fingers rest just above her panty line. Sam knew that he got the idea when he continued downward and cupped her through her underwear. She arched her hips off the bed and trailed her own hands down his chest to his stomach. She went even lower, and while he was rubbing her, she grabbed him through his boxers._

_As all of this was going on, their lips never parted except for an occasional breath. Their tongues had the inside of each other's mouths memorized. It was a struggle for control and they were both close to losing it. Sam decided to help it along._

_She slipped one of her hands up the leg of his boxers and grabbed his throbbing dick without any barriers. Her other hand went to Jason's and moved it inside of her underwear. With one swift movement, he pulled his hand back and ripped the material from her body. He lifted off of her slightly and managed to push his boxers down to his knees with the hand currently not pleasing her. _

_She used her feet to push them down the rest of the way and the fabric slid off of his feet. Now the only barrier left was her bra, but that didn't stop Jason. He removed his hand and placed them both on her hips, securing her in place. He then felt her pulling him toward her wet center. The moment that she removed her hands, they went to his ass and pulled him down. In one thrust, he buried deep inside of her and ground his hips into hers._

_Between the Jason thrusting in and out of her, the mimicking motions with his tongue in her mouth, and his body on hers, she was in an erotic heaven. Her heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest and it her breathing was fast and shallow. She felt herself begin to shake from the pleasure of her orgasm. It finally hit with such force that she lay motionless afterward, her eyes closed and her focus on regulating her breathing along with her racing heart._

_As she came down from her high, her surroundings slowly faded away and the hospital room returned_

Sam now lies in the bed with doctors surrounding her. They are explaining that her heart rate and blood pressure had spiked, but they now had it under control. _So they're the reason that it didn't continue_ is what was going through her mind and she inwardly smiled knowing that she would never tell them what exactly made those things happen. The only thing that she was currently worried about was how she was going to face Jason after what she just fantasized about.


	14. Chapter 14

Maxie ran her hand through her hair and down the back of her neck, stopping to scratch it slightly. "Well, this plan failed miserably before it even started." Her hand fell back to her side and she sat down on the bed

"Why?"

"Because my parents have probably contacted every relative, friend, acquaintance, and stranger about me having run off. All of my mom's family lives in PC. Let's see, there's Uncle Mac the Police Commissioner, Aunt Alexis the DA, and Ric Lansing the scum bag lawyer who married my aunt. Then there's my cousin Nikolas who is Aunt Alexis' nephew. You see she has a different father than my mom. That side of the family is just plain old crazy. I swear, I was somehow related to everyone in that town. They will have me on the next flight back to Pittsburgh the moment my feet touch the ground." She dramatically flung herself backward and landed on the bed with a bounce.

-----------

"You're done Lucky. There is too much evidence against you. I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do to help." Alexis looked angrily at her client and then shook her head

"Why did you do it? For drugs, money, what? I mean, one of them was a stranger and one was your cousin"

"What kind of evidence do they have Alexis?" He could have sworn that they were careful, but nobody could have counted on any of them to survive

"Ms. McCall and your cousin both Identified you as one of the suspects, there are surveillance tapes, and trace phone calls. Lucky you need to tell me what the hell is going on and who you were working with."

"This is some lawyer-client privilege thing, right?"

"It depends on what you have to say"

"You're not going to get mad, because what I have to say is going to make you want to kill me"

"I can't make any promises"

He sighed, knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer. He just knew that this was going to cause all sorts of problems for him. "I'm not a cop. What I did that night was a job and there were plenty of people helping. I am not the leader, just a willing participant."

---------

Jason, Carly, Sonny, and Dianne were all sitting around talking while Sam slept. Spinelli had been taken back to the safe house with the boys since he was having a hard time seeing his sister in her current condition.

"Jason, do you really think she's coming out of this?" Carly was just as worried as everyone else. Sam had risked the lives of herself and her child to help her. Courtney would never have done that; she would have either waited for Jason or saved her own ass.

"I'm sure. Listen, I got through to her. She woke up from a dream and was crying and her hands were in a vice grip around her stomach. It was almost like she was protecting the baby from something. She wouldn't let me remove her hands so I talked to her. I told her that I wouldn't take her baby, or let anyone else either. I also told her that I would bring her other child home to her. I think she believed me, because she let me take her hands and she fell back asleep."

Dianne was looking relieved while Carly was eyeing Jason suspiciously. Something was going on with her friend. Did he have feelings for Sam? She had been pretending to sleep while he was talking to her, she heard every word he said, she heard his voice change like he started tearing up, and she heard him tell off the doctor. Something was definitely going on and Carly was going to find out just what it was.

They were interrupted when Sam's heart monitor started beeping, followed by the one reading her blood pressure. Sam was moving around slightly and mumbling under breath. She looked flushed and Carly sure as hell didn't miss the scared look that crossed Jason's face. Sonny had left the room and came back with Monica and Emily.

"What happened in here?" Emily was already measuring medication into a syringe as Monica asked questions

"She was sleeping and then her monitors started going berserk" Dianne was panicking

They watched as Emily administered the drug and the beeping stopped.

"That must have been one hell of a dream" Everyone eyed Carly curiously and she just innocently shrugged her shoulders "What? I just call 'em like I see 'em" Now she just had to figure out what, or more importantly who, Sam was dreaming about. Carly had a feeling that she already knew the answer to that question.

-----------

Alexis shot out of her chair and screamed "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I told you that you weren't going to like it." The only way to save his ass was too out the others. Knew that being a snitch was bad, but he was in a bad situation, a situation that could easy land him in jail for the rest of his life. He had to tell her. She might be the DA, he might be betraying her trust, but he had to save himself. "What kind of deal do I get if I spill?"

"The kind that doesn't have Morgan or me killing you"

---------

"Alright, do we all know the plan?" They were packed, loaded, and ready to go

"Yep, I wear this wig out in public until we know if Sam is my mom. My name is Bailey, daughter of Peter and Riley Jacobs and we are on vacation visiting friends." Maxie said as they board the private jet sent for them

"Good. Now when we get to the hospital, we will have to figure out how to get the test done. For right now, though, let's just relax and enjoy the flight." Peter leaned back on the couch, holding his wife in his arms and Maxie set herself up in the chair. She spent the entire flight watching videos of the different events that Sam sang for. She only hoped that nobody recognized her. She may have only been to PC, NY once, her family was very extent in that little town. If one person noticed her, it would only be a matter of time before word got back to her parents.


	15. Chapter 15

Alexis clenched her fists and resisted the urge to smack him

"Now, now Alexis… let's not get hostile. Might I remind you that I am the only one with the answers you are looking for."

"You listen here Lucky! My niece ran away from home in search of her birth mother, so I have enough problems of my own. You will answer every single damn question that I have or else I will hand you over to Jason Morgan. The fact that you almost killed his best friend and unborn child will give him enough motivation to torture the hell out of you for information. Your safest course of action is to tell me who did this. Think about it, Lucky… jail will be safer than being in Morgan's hands."

Lucky contemplated this and then spoke "First I want your promise that this information goes no further than us. I don't care how mad you get, or the fact that you're the DA and the brother of the commissioner. If it gets out that you know, he will make sure that you are not alive long enough to find your niece."

"Are you threatening me, Lucky?" The urge to knock him out cold is starting to take over

"Just warning you." He had to play this smart since he knew what her reaction would be once she found out that he was a snitch for the mob. He was never a cop. The boss put him through the police academy to get a guy on the inside… and he just happened to be that guy.

There was also the fact that Jason's wife was the one to approach his boss about this assignment. She had been furious when Sam McCall was sent to Jason, so she went to the closest source of power that she could. Dating Jasper Jax definitely made it easier for her to get his boss to help. Poor Jax had absolutely no idea what was going on. Probably better that way… he would have tried to talk her out of it and then gotten himself hurt.

Then there was Elizabeth. She had always known that he was in the mob, and she said that it was what attracted her to him. Now that they're together, though, she keeps trying to get him out. She even told him that she would withhold sex from him if he went through with his current assignment. In his opinion, she could pack her shit and leave. The flat-chested, sorry excuse for a woman can go fuck herself and leave him alone. He would have no problem giving her name to the cops if it meant that he would never see her again.

His partner was another story. He was able to get away and it wasn't a surprise. The guy had never stepped foot in Port Charles until that job. Nobody knew him, so nobody recognized him.

That's when he came to his decision. He leaned towards Alexis and looked her straight in the eyes "Morgan won't be able to touch me. Bring it on" She couldn't take it anymore. Alexis got up from her chair, leaned over the table, raised her hand to smack him in the back of the head but lowered it when the door opened

"Alexis, don't do something you may regret."

"Shut up Mac! If you were in here, you want to hit him too." She turned and looked directly at her brother, back at Lucky and then left the interrogation room.

"Any word on Maxie?" Ric gave her a solemn look

"Anna said that she was going to find a woman she believed to be her birth mother…. in Pittsburgh." Alexis ran a tired hand over her face and sat down at her desk

"Did she have a name?" The DA was definitely not ready to hear what he said next

"Uhmmm, yeah…. Samantha McCall" Her head shot up and Mac nodded in confirmation

"I want that hospital room watched. It will only be a matter of time before she finds out and comes here to look" The commissioner agreed and left the office to assemble a team that would be responsible for watching for his niece.

---------

They were almost landed and Maxie was adjusting her wig and make-up. They knew that it had to be believable, and it was. She practiced a pretty good France accent, her story being that Paul and Riley adopted her while there on vacation. When she was finished, her blonde hair had disappeared and was replaced with a light auburn red. Her usually intense blue eyes were gone. Courtesy of non prescription colored contacts, they now held a jade green color. Her 'parents' gave her their approval and said that they would never have recognized her. She just hoped that her family didn't.

After landing, Maxie grabbed her things and walked off the plane with her 'parents'. They entered the airport and were met with one of Jason's guards who was to take them back to Dianne's. Tomorrow would be the day that Maxie possibly met her mother.

---------

"Hello? Are you here?" Courtney walked into the room and noticed him in the shadows

"What was so important that couldn't wait until morning?" The man asked angrily

"Lucky was arrested because you didn't listen to me! I told you that one of them was his cousin and that it was too risky, but you chose to send him anyway. What the hell is wrong with you? He could be ratting us all out as we speak!" She was furious with him. He was supposed to be following her orders, not the other way around

"Calm down princess. Spencer isn't going to say anything." He said, a little too confidently for her liking

"Of course he is going to tell…" He cut her off

"He isn't going to say anything because the DA is his lawyer as well as his brother's aunt. Too much family conflict and he would not tell the DA that he was only a cop to gather information for the mob. I guarantee that he will keep his mouth shut"

"Fine… but if he does spill, I will kill you" Courtney said with venom in her voice

"You could try, princess, but you won't succeed. Don't think that just because you are sleeping with my brother means that I won't hurt you" With that, he waved his hand and dismissed her back to Jax


	16. Chapter 16

"DA Lansing, Jason Morgan's plane just landed at the airport. There were three passengers on board, a family. I found out that they are from Pittsburgh, Peter and Riley Jacobs and their daughter Bailey." When she had heard that Morgan's plane left the airport with no passengers, she ordered officers to notify her when it landed

"What did the girl look like?"

"Ummmm… about 15 years old, light red hair, green eyes, French accent." The officer replied

"I want you to run a background check on them…. Especially the girl" Another officer entered the office with a file in his hand

"Already done. Peter and Riley Jacobs do indeed live in Pittsburgh, they are married, but do not have any children.

"The first place they will probably go is the hospital…. I want them arrested for kidnapping. That girl is most likely my niece" She looked from one officer to the other "What are you waiting for? GO!" She watched as they scurried out of the room as her brother entered. He watched as she picked up a photo on her desk "We found her" She looked up and exchanged a smile with him

---------

Maxie couldn't wait until the morning to see her so she convinced the driver to take them straight to the hospital. They were now in the elevator on their way to meet Dianne, her possible great aunt. Maxie was informed that Spinelli was not at the hospital, but she could meet him in the morning.

When the elevator door opened, she immediately noticed a large group of people sitting in the waiting room. Her eyes scanned over the crowd and settled on a tall, muscular man standing in the corner talking with another man wearing a suit. He had short, spikey, blonde hair and bright blue eyes that matched her own. He was wearing a basic black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The moment that he noticed her, their eyes locked and a strange sense of familiarity and comfort washed over her. It was almost like she knew him her whole life, but was just seeing him for the first time. She thought back to the photo she found in Sam's room… _It couldn't be, could it?_

Before she had time to ponder it any further, a woman with short red hair approached her. "Thank you for coming Peter, Riley. I know it will mean a lot to Sam."

"How is she doing Dianne?" _So this could be my Aunt Dianne_

"She still won't talk to anybody, but Jason said that she isn't as far gone as everyone seems to think. I just hope he's right. Now enough talk about that, you must be Maxie" She looked up at the woman and slowly nodded her head 'no'.

"It's Bailey, actually. Bailey Jacobs. Peter and Riley's adopted daughter from France" She said in a flawless accent, and watched as the woman nodded knowingly

"Well, Bailey, my mom and sister are going to perform the test that you need and then you can see Sam" The man with the blue eyes told her "I'm Jason" She shook his hand and felt some strange pull toward him, almost like somebody was trying to tell her something _So this is Jason… my brother or sister's father. Or is it more than that?_

The moment that Jason had seen her, this feeling washed over him. It wasn't a bad feeling, but a good one… a very good one. It was one that told him that there was more to this girl than just being Sam's daughter. There was more and he would find out what it was. _Sam_ He thought about talking to her earlier

[Flashback]

"_Hi Sam, I know how you must be feeling after learning that there is a part of your life that you don't remember. You see, I went through the same thing. When I was 19, my brother AJ was driving us home for my grandmother's birthday party. He was beyond drunk and lost control of the car. He ended up wrapping it around a telephone pole, and died on impact. I was thrown from the car and sustained a major head injury. When I woke up in the hospital, I didn't remember who anyone was. I didn't even know who I was."_

"_I had to start all over again. I alienated myself from my family because they were pushing me to remember Jason Quartermaine. They wanted me to be the man I was before the accident. There were only three people that didn't expect anything from me. My mom, my sister, and my grandmother. They answered any questions I had, and accepted the fact that their Jason was gone. They supported me when I took my grandmother's last name, and accepted it when I started to work for Sonny."_

"_You've already met my sister Emily the day that our baby was conceived. Monica's been your doctor, so you probably already know her. My grandmother, Lila, you would absolutely adore. I'll take you to meet her when you get out of here. She will be thrilled to hear that you are giving her a great grandchild."_

"_Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean that your life is over. I know that we have different situations, since you have a child out there somewhere who you don't remember. Just know that we will figure out how it all happened. I hope you know that I am going to help you in any way I can."_

[end flashback]

---------

Two hours later and Maxie, as Bailey, was glad that she came. She met Carly, her husband Sonny, and most importantly she met Sam. Now she was sitting with her, telling her about growing up all over the world, telling her about all the places she's been, how she found out that she was adopted, and how she found Peter and Riley.

Everyone was getting along. Peter and Jason became friends, as did Riley, Carly and Emily. They were all sitting around waiting for the test results when Mac, Alexis, and four officers entered the hospital room.

"Peter and Riley Jacobs, you are both under arrest for the kidnapping of Maxie Jones, aka Bailey Jacobs. Maxie, get over here. I am taking you back to your parents." Alexis moved toward Maxie as Mac instructed the officers to cuff the couple. The teen backed away from Alexis and right into Jason

"They did not kidnap me, I found them and willing came to Port Charles. You let them go right now!" She tried to step forward and get in the DA's face, but Jason grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Alexis, you can't come in here and arrest the people that wanted to help a girl find her mother." Mac was leading Peter and Riley out of the room, with Dianne on his heels as Monica entered

"Jason, I have the results…" Her voice trailed off as she saw all the police and a couple in handcuffs "What the hell is going on?"

Maxie managed to escape Jason's grasp and walked toward the doctor "Can I please have them?" She held out her hand and graciously took the envelop in her hands. She quickly scanned the writing as tears came to her eyes. Alexis smiled and went to grab the girls arm, only to have her back away. She turned around and went to stand next to Jason

"You no longer have any say in what I do." She threw the paper at her and went to sit on the bed. Without looking at Alexis or Mac she spoke "This is where I belong. This is my family, and this woman is my mother."

Alexis stared down at the paper where is read that there was a maternal match between Samantha McCall and her niece. She handed the paper over to Mac and grabbed Maxie's arm, pulling her from the bed "I don't care what that paper says, you are my niece and there is no way I am leaving you the hands Jason Morgan. Mac, escort Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs down to the PCPD. Let's go Maxie, we have a plane to catch." They were almost out the door, with Maxie doing everything she could think of to get away.

Dianne was about to rip into Alexis about her now being the one kidnapping, when they heard a voice that they were longing to hear for a while

"Get your god damn hands off of my daughter!" They all turned to see Sam sitting up in bed, with fire in her eyes, and anger written all over her face.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sam! Thank God you're alright… do you know how worried I was?" Dianne had rushed over to her niece's side, but Sam ignored her

"I said, get your hands off of my daughter!" Alexis hadn't moved, her hand tightly gripped around Maxie's arm

"She's not your daughter! She's my niece, my sister's daughter. I'm not letting you take her away from us."

"Alexis, you have to let her go" Mac had since released Peter and Riley and was behind his sister, with a restraining hand on her shoulder

"No, I don't have to do anything except put my niece on plane back to her parents."

"Don't you understand? I'm her parent, I'm her mother! Do you know how much it hurts knowing that you have a child out there in the world who doesn't know who you are? It's horrible. You saw the test results yourself. That is my daughter and you will let her go before I get out of this bed and make you!"

"You tell her Sam. Anyone got any popcorn? This is getting good!" Carly was grinning like a small child on Christmas morning.

"Not now Carly!" Jason glared at his friend

"What? You can't tell me that you're not enjoying this!" It was true, Alexis wasn't his favorite person, but now was not the time to be making witty remarks about the DA. He gave her his _I'm warning you_ look and Carly slumped back in the bed and crossed her arms across her chest

"I'm warning you. Let her go! She's staying with me and you are going to get the hell out of my room." Sam had already begun disconnecting the wires that were tying her to the bed. Jason and Peter had to hold her down to keep her in place

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you got knocked up and abandoned your child! What kind of mother does that?"

"The one that didn't know, okay!" She flung her arms out of the men's grip. Her anger was slowly being replaced with grief and regret. The once fiery eyes now held unshed tears that were just waiting to fall. "I didn't know. I got pregnant when I was 13 years old. My step-father told everyone that I miscarried and then isolated me in a psyche ward. Somehow he managed to make me forget it all. I don't know how, but he did. I found all this out when I woke up after being shot and locked in burning apartment. Don't you realize how devastated I was? How I was going over every situation in my head, trying to figure out how it happened? She's my baby girl and you can't take that away from me"

The entire room was silent, just staring and listening. Jason and Peter stood on either side of Sam's bed just in case she tried to get up again. Riley and Carly were sitting together, watching the whole exchange. Mac now had both his hands on Alexis' shoulders, holding her back. The four police officers had since left and returned to the station. Monica and Emily were standing in one corner of the room, monitoring Sam's blood pressure and silently crying for the woman.

Alexis had loosened her grip enough for Maxie to shake it off and go to stand beside her mother's bed, tears evident in her eyes. The teen grabbed the older woman's hand before looking toward a person she used to admire.

"You're currently associating yourself with a known mobster. I can easily prove that you are an unfit mother and take both your kids and your brother away from you. All I would have to do is say the words 'child endangerment' and you would lose them so fast it would make your head spin" A wicked smile appeared on her face knowing that she had the power

"Alexis! That was totally uncalled for!"

"You bitch! I swear to God if you so much as _think_ about coming near me or my family, I will make it my personal mission for you to lose your license to practice law." She wanted to move, but the guys were once again holding her down "If you too value a certain part of your anatomy, I suggest you let go of me!" When they didn't move, she swung her arms out as hard as she could and just barely missing their groin. Instead, they were hit in the stomach with enough force to cause them to release her.

In one swift movement, Sam had her feet over the side of the bed and was dangerously stalking towards Alexis. When they were only a couple of feet part, she raised her hand and back handed the older woman. Cheering and clapping could be heard, coming from the direction of Carly's bed.

"That was for assaulting my daughter. Now you have two seconds to get the hell out of here before I press charges… or do something that would warrant your brother to arrest me and you to leave in a body bag" Alexis didn't move. Instead she stood there, hand to cheek, a look of triumph in her eyes

"You just assaulted and threatened the District Attorney. Samantha McCall, I am placing you under arrest. You have the right to remain silent….." She didn't get to finish, for Dianne chimed in

"With all due respect, DA Lansing, you provoked my client by threatening to take her children away from her. You abused your power and I will be more than happy to file charges against you and the PCPD. Or did you forget that one of your own officers attempted to take the lives of these two women, without provocation." She shifted her gaze to Mac "I suggest you keep your sister away from my niece or your department will have to deal with one hell of a lawsuit." The lawyer grabbed Sam and led the still angry woman back to her bed.

"Alexis, it's time to go. You need to calm down and accept the fact that you have no legal power over Maxie." She reluctantly left with him and the whole room let out a sigh of relief.

"Sam, I think I love you. That was awesome! Thank you for slapping that bitch off of her high all mighty pedestal." Carly said with admiration and a hint of amusement in her voice

"Thanks Carly. Now," She turned toward her newly found daughter "how about you take off that disguise so I can get a good look at my baby girl" Maxie compliantly removed her wig and contact lens to reveal her blonde hair and blue eyes. The group heard Monica gasp and saw her hand move to cover her mouth

"Jason? She has your eyes. How is that possible? How is it possible for a stranger to look so much like you when you were little?" Monica asked shakily

Sam looked from Jason to Maxie and then back to Jason. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her little girl held such a strong resemblance to her unborn child's father that it was scary.

"So somehow Jason Quartermaine fathered Sam's child, well Maxie? I guess there's one way to find out… You up for a paternity test?" Carly asked with raised eye brows


	18. Chapter 18

Jason looked down at Sam with questioning eyes. Though he had felt a certain connection with girl before he knew what she even looked like, him being her father seemed to be a far stretch. Thinking about it even more, he is 32 while Sam is only 29. If Sam was pregnant at the age of 13, he would have been 16 at the time. Jason may not know much about his previous self, but he was sure that Jason Quartermaine wouldn't have had sex with a 13 year old girl.

Sam had been watching him and noticed the thought process going through his head. If he wasn't going to voice it, then she was

"I know what you're thinking Jason. If I was 13, you would have been 16 and probably too much of a gentleman to sleep with a young girl. It just has to be a coincidence that she looks like you, because it just doesn't seem possible." She shrugged her shoulders and then turned to see Maxie pulling something out of her bag

"I found this when Peter and Riley gave me a tour of the house. I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to ask you who it was" Maxie handed the photo over to her mother and waited for a response

"I have absolutely no idea. I found the picture when going through my step-father's things after the accident. He seemed so familiar, but yet I had no recollection of him at all. Now that I know Cody wiped my memory of a couple of years, he could be anybody."

"Let me see that" Carly demanded and then took the frame from Sam's outstretched hand. A huge smile spread across her face and everyone stared at her curiously. "You better start believing Sam, because this guy sure looks like a 16 year old Jason Quartermaine"

"Carly, let me see that picture" Monica now held the picture and Jason looked over her shoulder. The doctor had to stifle a gasp as she fingered the glass that covered the photo. "Jason, I think you better get that test, because this picture is of you when we traveled to Pittsburgh. I was called in to do a series of complicated heart surgeries and you tagged along. You were 16 at the time." She was still staring at the picture trying to figure out what was going on and how it involved her son

"Monica, I need to think about that trip. Did I mention meeting anybody? Did I mention what I was doing while you were in surgery? Sam and I do not remember that time, so anything that you can tell us is important."

"You said that you helped a young girl with some bullies. It was like you were with her every day of the trip; you said that you had to protect her from somebody. That was all I could get out of you, but you seemed nervous around me when you were talking about her. It was almost like you were hiding something from me. I let it go until we returned home and you seemed just as hesitant about the subject of this girl."

"You said that her step-father needed your help because she was in the hospital. The doctors sedated you and when you woke up the girl and her step-father were gone. I was furious and immediately contacted the hospital about using a minor in treatment without parental consent. They said that there were no records indicating what you described. There were no files on the girl; nothing showed that she had ever stepped into that hospital." She shook her head and looked back to her son

"I thought you were making it all up to cover whatever really happened. I'm sorry Jason, I really am. You were grounded for lying, even though you kept insisting that you were telling the truth. I should have believed you since you never once lied to me before."

"Do you remember the girl's name that I gave you?" Jason didn't blame her for not believing him. All evidence did point to him lying

"Ummm, it was so long ago. It had something to do with a flower… a rose. I think you called her Angel Rose. Yeah, that was it Angel Rose…"

"Sam, does that name mean anything to you?" Jason saw the tears well up as she spoke

"My momma used to call me Angel Rose. She said that I was an angelic child and my cheeks were always rosy." She took a minute to wipe a lone tear and continued "I can't believe that Cody would do something so manipulative. That son-of-a-bitch just may have had me artificially inseminated with your sperm and without either of us knowing what the hell was going on. Jason, I can't even tell you how sorry I am that the bastard got you mixed up in all of this. I would completely understand if you wanted…"

Jason cut her off and sat next to her on the bed. "Sam, listen to me. Neither one of us did anything wrong. I don't blame you for what happened back then. We can't remember the past, nor should we dwell in it. The only thing we should think about right now is figuring out if Maxie is indeed our child. Then we are going to find out what else he did to you." He held her hand and then reached for Maxie's. The three of them just sat their together on that hospital bed with everyone watching play out. There was then a knock at the door and in walked Spinelli

"Sammie, why are you crying?" He then noticed the blonde sitting next to his sister "And who is the beautiful lady sitting with you?" He watched her blush and then shift her gaze to the bed, suddenly interested in the threading

"No unnatural thoughts Spinelli! This is your niece, Maxie" Sam scolded. Leave it to a hormonal teenage boy to hit on family

"My apologies, Maxie. Welcome to our dysfunctional family" The boy gave a smile and then a hug to officially welcome her into the family.

"Spinelli, there is something else you should know." Sam nervously glanced at Jason and he nodded his head in encouragement. "Jason might be her father"

For once, the teen was at a loss for words. He didn't know what to do so he settled for sitting in the nearest chair to ponder the information. After a couple of minutes he spoke

"How?"

"It's a long story that both Jason and I are going to figure out together… I guess the first step would be to get that paternity test done." Jason rose from the bed and went to follow his sister and possible daughter out of the room. Before they were out of earshot, Carly stopped them

"I say fate is staring you two right in the face." When everyone just looked at her, she released a sigh of frustration and continued "Jason is the potential father to Sam's oldest child. She was also chosen, over thousands of others I might add, to carry another one of Jason's kids. Do you really think that it is only a coincidence? I don't… I think that this is fate's way of saying that you two are meant to be together" She sat back with a smug smile and watched as Jason amusingly shook his head. Then she heard a distinct 'You're dreaming Carly' as he left the room.

Everyone else eventually left the room to give the girls some rest. When the two were alone, Carly decided to drill Sam

"So Sam… you wanna tell me about that dream of Jason you had?" She saw the shocked expression along with the slight blush spread across her friend's face. _Getting these two together is going to be so much fun_


	19. Chapter 19

"I am not going to argue with you because I am exhausted and don't have the strength. I am going to ask you how you knew and what you are planning on doing with the information"

"I love it when Jason's women don't put up a fight… I always win"

"Hey! I am not Jason's woman, alright. I just happen to be the mother of his children… who happens to live with him… who has dreams about him… Damn it, Carly! Why do you always have to be right?" Sam threw her head back into her pillow frustratingly and let out a sigh

"It's a gift… Now tell me something. How naughty was this dream of yours? I only ask because your monitors started going crazy. High blood pressure, high heart rate, fast breathing, flushed cheeks. It all points to a very naughty dream." Carly flashed a successful smile and patiently waited for an answer.

"Fine, seeing as you are never going to let this go, I dreamt that we had sex. Are you happy now? I had a dream about Jason and I sleeping together!" Carly was enjoying Sam's predicament a little too much for the brunette's liking

Well now this is interesting. What am I to do with this information? On one hand, I could just sit on this information… you know keep it between the two of us. On the other hand, I could tell Jason and find out just how he feels about you." Carly is busy weighing the options with her hands with Sam watching. When the blonde finally settled on a choice, she smiled at the gasp that came from her friend

"Carly, you wouldn't dare!" Sam watched as Carly smiled wickedly.

"Oh, but I would… and it would be hella fun to see the two of you try and fight it after I do"

"Please Carly, you have to promise me you are not going to say anything. Jason can never know" The blonde didn't get to answer due to a knock on the room door

"Come in" came Carly's drawn out, amused call

"We are a long way from done with this conversation" Sam said warningly

"Oh but I think we are" and with that the door opened and Max and Milo stepped in

"We are getting out of this shit hole and wanted to stop and check in"

-------------

"How long is this going to take Monica?" Jason was wiping the blood remnants off of his arm after giving his sample for the blood test

"I am going down to the lab and running this test right now. I should have the results for you tomorrow evening"

"How come the maternity test came back quicker?" Maxie was in the same room after just giving blood for the second time that day

"The lab was slow and I didn't have to wait too long. Things tend to pick up on the night shift, so it may take longer" Monica marked the vials and motioned that the two could leave

"Thank you Monica… for everything" To the doctor's surprise, she was engulfed in a hug by her son "I know that I don't tell you enough, but I do love you" Tears came to her eyes as she returned the sentiment

"I will always love you Jason, no matter what" The two broke apart and then Maxie and Monica shared a hug

"I almost forgot. Tell Sam and Carly that they can leave in the morning if they promise to take it easy."

Jason let out a snort "Carly, Sam, and 'take it easy' should never be said in the same sentence. Those two never stop" Maxie laughed at the comment and Monica smirked

"I'm sure they'll behave if given the right motivation. Tell them I'll keep them here for another week if they don't."

"I'll do my best to keep them out of trouble, but I can't promise anything"

"That's all I ask" The trio left, Monica to the lab and Jason and Maxie to tell the girls the good news

----------

"They're going home tomorrow" Elizabeth was at home and decided to give Courtney a call

"Well, we will just have to try again. Wait until Jason and Sonny let their guards down and then strike hard. There will be no mistakes this time." Came the angry voice over the phone

"I don't know Courtney. This is getting out of hand. Lucky is in jail, there are guards everywhere, and there is only so much that I can do. I mean, Jason has it set up so that only Monica and Emily have access to Carly and Sam's files on the computer. It would take a computer genius to get through the security on those files"

"Is that so? I guess we are going to have to up the ante, aren't we?"

"What are you thinking?" the nurse asked nervously

"We take their computer genious… I have a call to make" the next thing that Liz heard was a click followed by a dial tone

"She's crazy" Elizabeth muttered before heading off to bed

----------

_**The next morning**_

"I can't wait to get out of here and be able to move around" Both girls were getting ready to leave the hospital

"I know what you mean. Hopefully this leg will heal soon so I can start running again" Sam called from the bathroom while fixing her hair

"You two will do no such thing for at least a week." She looked between the girls and sighed "Fine, how about a couple of days? Can you manage to put your lives on hold for that long?"

"I think that they can manage that."

"And if they can't, then it's too damn bad" Sonny and Jason had entered the room and were standing in the door way

"You guys don't give us enough credit. We'll behave, won't we Sam?" Carly said, earning warning glance from Sam as she exited the bathroom

"I'll be able to rest when I know just what the hell Cody did to me" She sat down on the bed and allowed Monica to take one last look at her leg

"Well, you will have one piece of the puzzle this evening. I'll call Jason as soon as the results come in"

"Thanks Monica, you're a life saver."

"You can thank me by staying out of trouble for a few days, minimum. Speaking of staying… with the penthouse still in the rebuild phase, where are you going to live?"

"Maxie, Spinelli, Peter and Riley are staying with Dianne. That takes up all of her extra space. I rented a two bed hotel room for Sam and I until the penthouse is ready. I went there last night and it should only be a couple more days."

"Well, you and Sam are welcome to stay at the mansion if you'd like." Monica offered

"I think I would shoot myself if I was in the same house as Tracy, Luke, and Edward." He saw the disappointment was evident on his mother's face, so he continued "Once we know the results of Maxie's paternity, we will visit." Upon seeing Monica smile, he was glad that she alright with the compromise

"I hate to break up this party, but I want to get the hell out of this place… no offense Monica" Sam was practically out the door, with Carly hot on her heals

When Sam was out of earshot, Carly pulled Jason aside "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Why do I have the feeling you are going to anyways?" Jason ran a hand down his face and watched Sam's retreating form longingly, while Carly smiled

"Because I am… it's about Sam."

"What about her?" She now had his full attention

"What would you say if I told you that she had a dream about you… a naughty dream?" Jason looked at his friend like she had grown an extra head

"I would say that you were even more insane than I originally thought" He tried to keep his expression neutral as bad thoughts of Sam entered his mind

Carly saw him shift and knew exactly what he was thinking "She admitted to it, Jason… and I know you want her too. I can see it."

"Fine, I admit it. So what?"

"So what? So what? Tell her how you feel before she finds somebody else! There are plenty of hot young guys in this town that are going to want her. Claim her before somebody else does"

Just the thought of Sam with another man caused jealousy to run through his veins, not unnoticed by Carly either

"I told you that you were interested… now go tell her before someone else gets there first" She then walked away to catch up with Sonny, leaving Jason with unnatural thoughts about Sam and suddenly uncomfortable pants. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was jarred from his pensive state

"Carly said that you wanted to talk to me. Is everything okay?" Sam asked with concern evident in her voice

"I'm fine. You ready to go?" She knew that he wasn't telling her something, and the look on Carly's face scared her into thinking that she told. She shook the thought out of her head, took Jason's hand, and left the hospital… all while thinking _How am I going to be able to stay in a hotel room alone with him?_


	20. Chapter 20

As soon as she was far enough away from her friends, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the Regency. She knew that Jason would never book a room at the Metro Court again, so the Regency was her safest bet. After a couple of rings, she was greeted with the overly chipper voice of the desk clerk

"Port Charles Regency, Elise speaking. How may I be of assistance this evening?"

"Good evening Elise. My name is Samantha McCall, soon to be Morgan. You see, my fiancé, Jason Morgan, made a mistake in our reservations. He accidentally booked a room with two beds, instead of one."

"He didn't!" Carly just knew that she would be able to get to her with gossip

"He did! The poor man said that he thought that daddy would get upset if he found out we were sharing a bed. I told him straight out that we were engaged and I didn't care what daddy thought. He said that he did care. Then I told him that I wasn't going to give daddy the satisfaction of coming between us."

"And he caved, just like that?" Now Carly had her right where she wanted her

"Yeah, after I told him that it meant a bigger bed and more room to move around, if you know what I mean"

"Yeah, I do. Leave it to a man to think with something other than his head." She heard typing on the other end of the phone and patted herself on the back for her success "Would you like to add a nice romantic set up? I can have rose petals and candles delivered to the room along with a chilling bottle of Champagne."

"That would be wonderful, except could we have some sparkling cider instead of the Champagne? You see, I'm expecting and was planning on telling him tonight" Damn this was too easy

"How romantic, congratulations! So that's rose petals, candle light and sparkling cider. Will there be anything else Ms. McCall?"

"Could you please hold any calls? I would hate to be interrupted" She only hoped that they would appreciate what she was doing

"No problem. I hope you and your fiancé enjoy your stay with us here at the Port Charles Regency"

"Thank you so much, Elise" She hung up the phone just as Sonny approached. One look and he could practically see the wheels turning

"I know that look all too well. What are you up to Carly?" He was eyeing her suspiciously and she quickly hid her look of accomplishment

"I am offended that you would even think that I was up to something." She faked offense and completed it by bringing her hand to her chest

"How long have we been married? I know you inside and out. You're planning something, and by the looks of it, you have already completed phase one" Sonny watched as his wife signaled defeat

"If you must know, I was just helping a friend realize what was staring them in the face" She casually and innocently shrugged her shoulders, almost too innocently. That's when it clicked with him

"Please tell me you didn't try and play matchmaker with Jason and Sam, that you didn't sabotage their hotel room" The expression on her face alone was enough to give Sonny his answer

"Damn it Carly! You really need to learn how to stay out of people's personal lives"

"Calm down, I didn't sabotage anything. All I did was turn two beds into one and ordered a little romance. They'll thank me in the morning" Sonny couldn't believe it. His wife was addicted to matchmaking.

"I hope so Dr. Phil, I really hope so" Shaking his head, he grabbed her hand and led her toward the waiting car

----------

The drive to the Port Charles Regency was uncomfortable to say the least. Sam and Jason refrained from making eye contact with each other and tried to keep from any touching. When they arrived, Jason forced Sam to take a seat in a nearby chair and went to the desk to check in

"Room under Jason Morgan" The desk clerk smiled and stared at him. She had this strange look on her face that was making him suspicious and wonder what the hell was going on. Once he was handed the key, Jason practically ran back to Sam before Elise could tell him to enjoy his night.

The elevator ride was just as uncomfortable as the car ride. Jason and Sam stood on opposite sides and both stared intensely at the changing floor lights. The moment that they exited and arrived at the room, Jason immediately knew that something was up.

There was an out of the ordinary glow coming from beneath the door and there was a distinct candle smell. He turned to Sam

"I don't know what is going on, but I have a strange feeling that a certain friend of ours decided to mettle"

"Great, I can only imagine what Carly did" She watched as he cautiously unlocked and then opened the door. Stepping inside, he scratched the back of his neck and ran his hand through his hair

"Looks like she went all out this time. We have to share a bed, there are flower petals, candles, and…"

"…sparkling cider. She thought of everything." Sam finished, placing the bottle back in the ice bath

"Why don't you go change and I'll blow out these candles. You can have the bed and I'll sleep in the chair" He began his task of extinguishing the flames when she argued

"I am not going to let you sleep in that uncomfortable thing they call a chair. We can share a bed and I don't want you arguing about it" Without waiting for a response, she grabbed her things and went to the bathroom to change.

She finished and then Jason went in to get ready for bed. When he came out, he saw her standing by the window in nothing but a pair of tight, low riding, black boy shorts and a low cut tank top that ended just above her belly button. He tried his hardest, but he just couldn't resist.

Walking toward her, he stopped just centimeters behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck, and then her ear as he whispered

"Carly told me about your dream" Her breath hitched as she felt one of his strong arms encircle her waist as his hand spanned over he exposed stomach

"What do you plan on doing with that information?" She asked in a deep, husky voice and she felt herself being pulled up against him. His other hand stroked her hair as her head rested on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should indulge Carly and not let her attempts go to waste" The hand on her stomach glided lower until it rested just above the waistband of her shorts. His fingers danced over the skin there and he felt her shiver

"Are, are you sure that is a good idea? We wouldn't want to give her a bigger ego" She finally managed to get out after feeling his lips on her bare shoulder

"What do you want Sam?" He asked while placing soft kisses up her neck, to her ear

"I want…" She gasped as he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and closed her eyes; trying to hold back the moan she knew was coming.

"Tell me Sam" He released her ear and moved his finger just under her waistband.

"I don't want you to stop" She was breathless and she could hear her heart beating in her ears.

"Good, because I wasn't planning on it" He removed his hand, much to Sam's displeasure, and used it turn her around. When she was facing him, he bent his head, so it was next to her ear. "I want you feel how much I want you right now" He grabbed her hand and guided it to his bare chest. She watched as he slid it down his chest, to his stomach, and then stopped at his sweat pants. After a moment's pause, he continued the downward path and let her hand rest on the bulge in his pants.

She heard his intake of breath and then a soft moan when she began to lightly stroke him through the thick cotton. It was her turn to ask the questions now

"Tell me what you want Jason" She had moved and their lips were now touching

"I want to make love to you, Sam." She felt his lips move against hers and almost lost it

"Then do it Jason, make love to me"


	21. Chapter 21

That was all he needed to hear before he captured her lips in a fiery kiss and backed her up to the large king size bed. When her knees hit the edge of it, she lost her balance and fell back onto the soft mattress, pulling Jason along with her. He broke the kiss and looked at her with concern

"Are you alright? Did I hurt the baby?" His gaze shifted to her stomach and gently traced circles on it with his fingers. She sighed at his gentle touch and ran her fingers through his hair. He caught her gaze when she spoke

"The baby's fine Jason. You could never hurt us" The look in her eyes was unmistakable. They were filled with passion, need, want, and the most important was trust. He only hoped that his eyes mirrored hers to the fullest extent. He didn't get to see that look of such pure trust and he was going to make sure it never left her eyes

_Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_

_This world that Ive found_

_Is too good to be true_

Without breaking eye contact, he lowered his head and placed kisses all over her abdomen. He then took his tongue and swirled it over her skin, ending with a circle around her belly button.

Lifting his head slightly, Jason sensually blew air over his path. The cooling sensation caused Sam to arch into his face. It was driving her crazy, him being so gentle and slow. She wanted more; she wanted to feel his skin against hers, his lips against hers.

_Standing here beside you_

_Want so much to give you_

_This love in my heart that Im feeling for you_

She pulled him back up to her, initiating a kiss full of passion. She ran her tongue along the crease of his lips, waiting for him to open to her. It didn't take long for Jason to oblige, but beat her to the punch. As soon as his mouth opened, his own tongue shot out and forcefully entered her mouth. He swallowed her gasp at the quick motion and she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands were busy gliding up and down her bare sides, occasionally slipping behind her to pull her closer.

_Let em say were crazy, I dont care about that_

_Put your hand in my hand baby_

_Dont ever look back_

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if were heart to heart_

Their tongues fought for control until Jason began a thrusting motion with his. In and out of her mouth it went, slow at first and then picking up speed. He wanted her to know just what he was going to do to her with his dick

She was marveling in the feeling he was giving her. He was fucking her mouth, but she wanted more. She wanted to feel him, all of him, against her. She wanted him to touch her, take her higher than she has ever been.

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothings gonna stop us now_

Sam slid her hands from his neck, down his chest, around to his back, and inside his pants. She grabbed his bare ass with her hands and squeezed. The primal growl that she felt against her lips and in his chest, made her want him more.

She was driving him crazy and he didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold on. The moment that she grabbed his ass, he wondered how the hell they both had their clothes on. Jason reached behind him and grabbed Sam's wrists. He pulled her hands out of his pants and pinned them above her head.

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_Well still have each other_

_Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us now_

They stared at each other with hooded eyes as Jason used his free hand to reach over into the bedside table. He rummaged through the drawer until he found what he was looking for. He slid his fingers through the small holes and brought the object to his side. His hand moved, and she could feel something that resembled cool metal being glided up and down her stomach, causing her to shiver. Jason raised his hand and showed her what he was holding.

_Im so glad I found you_

_Im not gonna lose you_

_Whatever it takes I will stay here with you_

_Take it to the good times_

_See it through the bad times_

_Whatever it takes is what Im gonna do_

Her eyes widened at the site of a pair of scissors and watched as he lowered them to her tank top. Within seconds, Jason had literally cut her shirt from her body, revealing that she was not wearing a bra. She felt him harden even more and gasped as he lowered his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth. His one hand struggled to hold her wrists as the other was firmly holding down her hips, scissors still in hand.

Jason gently bit down and pulled slightly. The sensations were becoming overwhelming for her. He used the very tip of his tongue to alleviate the soreness cause by his teeth. Moving to the other breast, Sam had to rub her legs together to help with the pressure and throbbing she felt there.

_Let em say were crazy, what do they know_

_Put your arms around me baby_

_Dont ever let go_

_Let the world around us just fall apart_

_Baby we can make it if were heart to heart_

As if sensing her discomfort, Jason used the object in his hand to cut a hole in her shorts while reclaiming her lips. He then threw the scissors to the floor and proceeded to insert a finger into her waiting center

"So wet for me Sam" He practically growled against her lips and began moving in and out of her "Tell me that it's only for me."

She was breathless and found it hard to form any coherent sentence. Jason stopped his actions and looked her right in the eyes "Say it Sam, say it"

"Only… for… you" was all she managed to get out before Jason continued his ministrations, this time adding a second finger.

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothings gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_Well still have each other_

_Nothings gonna stop us, nothings gonna stop us_

"Jason, I can't… oh God!" A little pressure to her clit and a final thrust of his fingers sent her flying over the edge. Hearing her scream his name during her orgasm almost caused Jason to come right in his pants.

Deciding that they had enough foreplay, Jason released her wrists and felt her bring his hand to her mouth. She sucked his two fingers into her mouth and swirled her tongue around them. The taste of herself on them caused another wave of heat to be sent in between her legs.

"Not like this Sam… I want to be inside you. I want to fuck you" She reluctantly released his hand and smiled up at him mischievously.

_Ooh, all that I need is you_

_All that I ever need_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey_

She spread her arms and legs simultaneously, her grin never faltering "The take me Jason"

In one movement Sam's shorts were ripped away and Jason stood to remove his own sweats. Now free of all barriers, he positioned himself between her legs. Keeping eye contact, he held her down and thrust into her hard. She let out a scream and he stopped, allowing her to adjust to his size. When she nodded, he began to move in an out, just like his tongue had done earlier. He nuzzled against her neck and began sucking on it, his goal to mark her as his. He wanted every guy to know that she was taken and he would make sure they knew by who.

_And we can build this dream together_

_Standing strong forever_

_Nothings gonna stop us now_

_And if this world runs out of lovers_

_Well still have each other_

When he felt her moving against him, he thrust harder and faster. She tried to arch into him, but he was holding her down. Instead, she settled for once again grabbing his ass, pulling him closer and burring him deeper inside of her. She could feel her orgasm building with every movement and she gripped tighter to him, needing an anchor.

He could feel that she was close, and the truth was that he was too. He needed release, but he wanted her to come with him. He began pounding into her so hard that the bed shook. He saw her eyes roll back in her head as he felt her explode. One more thrust was all it took for Jason to spill into her.

He came calling her name as she screamed his. He wouldn't be surprised if the every occupant of the hotel heard her, and frankly he didn't give a damn.

_Nothings gonna stop us_

_Nothings gonna stop us, whoa_

_Nothings gonna stop us now, oh no_

When the couple came down from their high, Jason rolled onto his back, pulling Sam with him. She lay on her side, one leg over his and her head on his shoulder. Her hand absently drawing patters on his chest. Their heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard

She looked him in the eyes and he could have sworn that he saw of a hint of love mixed in with all the other emotions dancing around. Call it wishful thinking; call it seeing what you want to see. Call it whatever you want, but Jason was sticking with love, so much love.

With one hand tangled in her soft hair, the other intertwined with hers. He had to know what was going to happen now, he had to ask

"Sam, that was…."

"Mmmm… amazing." She stretched against him and he almost took her again

"What now?" His hand continued to play in her hair, almost afraid of her answer

"I guess we thank Carly…. And then I kill her for telling you about my dream" She felt his hand leave her hair and dance down her bare back

"Are you really that mad that she told me?" He lowered shifted her and once again started an attack on her neck

"Not this time… but she needs to learn how to stay out of other people's personal business" Sam laughed, knowing that it was never going to happen. Jason joined in her laughter and then noticed how she snuggled into him. He saw her eyes flutter in a fight to stay open

"Go to sleep Sam. I'll be here when you wake up" He whispered in her ear

"Promise?" she was already half gone and slipping into slumber quickly

"I'm not going anywhere" He heard her breathing regulate and knew that she was fast asleep. Jason wrapped both arms around her petite frame and drifted to sleep, content having her in his arms

_Hey baby, I know, hey baby, nothings gonna stop us_

_Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby_

_Nothings gonna stop us now yeah_


	22. Chapter 22

Four hours later and Jason and Sam were lazily lying in bed, enjoying the silence of being alone. Jason was the first to speak

"I was thinking a lot about what Carly said about fate." Sam looked up at him curiously

"Since when does Jason Morgan think about fate, or even consider anything that comes out of Carly's mouth?"

"When Carly just happens to be right"

"I'm sorry; I don't think that I heard you right. Did you just say that Carly was right?" She shifted her body so she was practically on top of him and then raised a hand to feel his forehead "Hmmm…. No fever so that can't be causing your crazy delusions…. Jason! What are you doing?"

He had flipped her over onto her back and started tickling her "I don't take to kindly to being made fun of. Now you just sit back and take your punishment like a good girl." He didn't get a chance to continue his tickling because Sam's hands quickly disappeared underneath the sheets and grabbed his shaft. She raised her head of the pillow and placed her mouth next to his ear

"What if I told you that I want to take my punishment like a bad girl?" It came out as a husky whisper and only proved to turn Jason on even more

"Then I would tell you that two could play at that game" She let out a gasp when she felt Jason fingering her clit. He alternated between pinching and rolling it between in fingers. She was quickly losing control and she needed to get the upper hand fast.

When he felt his legs being pushed apart, Jason eyed Sam curiously. She only flashed him a wicked grin and placed a quick kiss on his lips

"I'll be right back…" Her voice trailed off as she wiggled herself under Jason until she was eye level with Jason's erection. She let out a breath and blew on the head of his dick. When Jason jerked his hips towards her face, she inwardly smiled. Sam placed a light kiss to the tip and laughed at the warning in his tone.

"Sam… I suggest you don't start something that you…" He was immediately cut off by the feeling of Sam's warm, wet mouth around his arousal. He felt her tongue swirl around the length of him and then she began to suck, mimicking what his tongue was doing to her mouth just hours earlier. Just as she was about to cup his balls Jason heard a click, a door close, and then a shrill scream

"OH MY GOD!!!" He turned to see a terrified Maxie standing in the door way with a file covering her face. "Could you guys put some clothes on please?"

Sam had since surfaced and was now once again pinned beneath Jason's muscular body. When he made no move to get up, she tried to push on his chest but was met with a smile. He bent his head and whispered in her ear

"I told you not to start something you couldn't finish" They heard a distinct gagging noise coming from the direction of the teenage girl and couldn't help but let out a laugh. Jason was then met with a swift smack to the back of his head courtesy of Sam

"Seriously, Jason… get your ass off of me. My daughter is in the room!" Still he keeps her trapped beneath him

"Maybe she'll learn to knock next time" As he went to assault her neck, she heard her say

"Alright, you asked for it mister. Maxie call Carly and tell her that she needs to get down here ASAP"

"You wouldn't!" Jason looked at her daringly and she just laughed in his face

"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Morgan. If you don't get off of me right now I will have all of Port Charles outside of this hotel room faster than you can say…" She felt the bed shift and inwardly awarded herself for her success

"Fine, you win." He was moving very slowly and she wanted to question him. "Wait for it… wait for it… wait for it" It was barely audible and she was more confused now than she was before. A smirk spread across his face when they heard her voice

"You know what? The two of you look pretty comfortable, so I am just going to leave this file on the dresser and go back to Diane's. I can't believe that I just walked in on my **parents** having sex!"

Before she exited the room, they heard her call over her shoulder one last time "In case you didn't catch that last part, I said parents as in plural… congrats, the test came back positive" With that, she left and vowed to always call twice and wait for the door to be answered before ever stepping foot in their bedroom.

"Did she just say what I think she said?" Joy could be seen all over the mob enforcer's face

"Yeah, she said that we have a fifteen year old, dating daughter. How about a little celebration?" Sam started kissing his chest, but stopped when the look of joy left and a look of horror replaced it

"There is no way in hell that girl is getting within 100 feet of a guy until she is 60"

"How can we tell her no after what she just saw?"

"Because we are the parents and she is the child… and frankly she has no damn say in the matter" He was frustrated and she was more than willing to provide him with an outlet

"Why don't you show me everything that Maxie isn't allowed to do with a guy… you know, just so we're on the same page?" Sam arched her back and pressed her breasts against his rock hard chest

"As much as I would love to, I have a question for you first" He rolled off of her and lay on his side, facing Sam. She flipped herself onto her stomach and rested her head in her hand. She looked him in the eyes and saw many conflicting emotions

"This sounds serious, Jason. What's wrong?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear

"Nothing's wrong… I was thinking about how to phrase my question"

"Well, why don't you just get straight to the point. Blunt is always your specialty" Jason was happy for the comic relief she was trying to provide, but it didn't make his job any easier

"Just remember, you wanted blunt" He took a deep breath and slowly let it out "Here goes everything." He grabbed her hand in his and interlocked their fingers. Sam patiently waited for him to continue and was caught off guard by what came out of his mouth

"Will you marry me?"

------------

"It was absolutely horrible, Carly. Why couldn't I have listened to you and stayed far away from that hotel" She decided against going back to her aunt's and had just been let into the blonde's penthouse

"Slow down Maxie… what happened?" she was pretty sure that she knew, but wanted to get confirmation before calling them out on it

"Well, you know that Monica came by with the results since neither Sam nor Jason was answering their cells. That right there should have been a huge tip off." She saw the older woman nod, so she plopped down on the couch and continued. "You also know that the tests came back positive and that I went against your expert advice and decided to take the file to the hotel room. The desk manager gave me a key after explained that they were my parents and I had something important to tell them. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door and found Jason holding himself up on his elbows and Sam nowhere in sight."

"You just barged right in? Maxie what were you thinking?" The grin on Carly's face betrayed the horrified tone of her voice

"I was thinking that they just met 3 weeks ago. I was not thinking that I would then see Sam poke her head out from underneath Jason…. Carly, I just walked in on my mom giving my dad a blow job! I think I will forever be scarred for life."

"Trust me Maxie; it was only a matter of time before something happened between those two. I just gave them a push tonight, and you stupidly ignored me when I told you to stay away."

"Will you stop smiling? You could have told me that you were trying to get them together!" She buried her face in her hands "Thank God the comforter was covering everything important… I promise that I will never go against your advice again, Carly. I will always listen to you when you tell me not to do something"

Carly wrapped her arm Maxie's shoulders "Then lesson learned. You can crash here tonight; I'll call Diane and let her know. Go grab something of mine to wear to bed" The teen stood and hugged the other woman

"Thanks Carly" Maxie sulked her way upstairs and Carly made her way to the phone, finally letting out the laugh she had been holding in

"I can hear you Caroline Corinthos" Came Maxie's call from the upper level of the penthouse

"Go to bed Maxie" She proceeded to call the attorney and then went to bed herself


	23. Chapter 23

"What did you say?" She sat up on the bed, holding a sheet to her body

"I asked you if you would marry me"

"Why?" He reached up and once again tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear

"Because I was thinking about what Carly said. We knew each other as teenagers, we somehow conceived a child together, and then meet again almost 16 years later. A couple days after we are reunited, we conceive another child. The most important factor is that, even though neither one of us remember, we are still extremely attracted to one another. I think that 15 years is long enough." He heard her sigh and that only encouraged him to continue

"I was going to ask you after we got Maxie's test results back, even if we didn't sleep together. I just think that it would be best for our children, for them to grow up in a home with both their parents." Sam grabbed his hand and looked him straight in the eyes

"We don't have to get married in order to do that. I was planning on living with you anyway." This was harder than Jason thought it would be

"I know, and before tonight those were my reasons. Now my reasons are much more selfish" He placed a kiss at the base of her neck and then took one of her hands in his

"I don't think I could stand by and watch you with another guy. If I didn't know that Peter and Riley were married, he probably would have gotten his ass kicked in the near future." Jason stopped to take a breath before revealing what was really going on in his head

"Sam, do you remember when you fell asleep on my couch that first night?" He watched as she shook her head in acknowledgement "I carried you to your bed and then just stood there, staring. If it hadn't have been for Carly coming over, I probably would have still been staring when you woke up. I actually had myself about Courtney" He watched the horrified look cross Sam's face as she pulled her hand out of his and brought it to cover her mouth

"Oh my God, Courtney! I just slept with a married man! What the hell was I thinking? Why can't I learn how to….." She was cut off by Jason's lips on hers, only for her to pull back and move to get off the bed. She felt his strong arm encircle her waist and pull her back down beside him. With her back to his chest, he ran his hand up and down her tight stomach as he rested his chin on her head

"Calm down Sam. There is no Courtney. You slept with a single man who was more than willing to oblige" She turned her head to look at him questioningly

"How can that be? We haven't seen or heard from her in almost 3 weeks"

"Exactly. She cheated on me and then skipped town after receiving the divorce papers. While you were in the hospital and unconscious, Diane and I needed something to do so we started the 'at-fault' divorce process. That means that I charge Courtney with adultery and that automatically speeds up the process. On top of that, she is nowhere to be found. She already knew of the divorce, so we didn't have to do the whole add in the paper thing. We did contact her family and friends, the Metro Court, and other people and places to prove that we did everything we could to find her. Of course we left out the fact that your brother found her using an alias in Florida. The judge signed it and filed the divorce on grounds of adultery and abandonment."

Jason shrugged like it was no big deal, like it happened all the time "Courtney is no longer an issue. I am free and clear to do what I want, or in this case who I want. So what do you say? Marry me?"

"I don't know Jason. You just got divorced, we basically just met…" She lets out a sigh before continuing "…Marriage is for people in love, Jason. Can you honestly say that you are ready to spend the rest of your life committed to somebody you don't love?"

"I can't answer that Sam…" He was cut off before being able to finish his thought

"Then it's settled… We don't get married" She once again attempted to move off of the bed, but was yet again halted by Jason's arms

"You didn't let me finish…" He inhaled deeply and then slowly let it out. If he didn't tell her now, he probably would never get another chance to do so. Jason rolled her over so that the two were facing

"I can't answer that question because it doesn't apply" Shaking her head in confusion she silenced him once more

"I don't understand…" This time it was Sam being cut off

"You really need learn when not talk" Her mouth instantly closed and then she "zipped" her lips using her fingers, nodding for him to continue

"I am ready and willing to spend the rest of my life committed to the woman I am falling in love with, and I hope that she can learn to love me too. Not for me, not for her kids, her family, or her friends, but for herself. She has been through so much, and even more that we don't know about, that she deserves love and happiness. My question to her is if she will allow me to provide her with that love and happiness?"

Tears were freely streaming down her face. Taking a couple of minutes to compose herself, Sam cleared her throat and sniffled a couple of times. Jason just lay beside her, patiently waiting for her to respond. She looked up at him and he used the pad of his thumb to wipe away the remainder of her tears. When he saw her smile, it was like a wave of relief washed over him.

"How is a girl supposed to say no to that?" Jason was now the one with the smile

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes Jason… My answer to your question is yes. I will marry you" After a relatively chaste kiss filled with promise, Sam broke out in a fit of laughter

"Peter and Spinelli are going to kill you… Not to mention that Aunt Diane is going to have a heart attack… Oh and I can already picture the smug, self-satisfactory grin on Carly's face when she finds out. She is going to take every ounce of credit." Jason couldn't help but join in the laughter at the thought of Carly's reaction.

"I don't think that Peter, Spinelli, or Diane is going to be a problem… Carly on the other hand is going to be Carly and never let us live down how she knew we would end up together." Sam now stared at him with curiosity

"What did you do to Peter, Spinelli and Aunt Diane?" She wasn't sure if she actually wanted to know the answer

"Well, first I asked Diane and Spinelli what they would think if the two of us got married. It took some convincing for your aunt to finally accept it, but she did. When Peter and Riley arrived, I pulled him aside and asked him the same question since he seemed like a very close, very protective friend"

"You actually went to my family and asked for their permission to marry me?" Her eyes showed disbelief and shock, but Jason could also see amazement and wonder

"That I did."

"You are amazing, do you know that? How about we get dressed and go celebrate?"

Jason nipped at her ear and responded with a husky "I have no problem having out own little celebration right here"

Sam shoved his face away and this time managed to escape the confines of the bed "We can do that later, but I do believe that there is a certain daughter that deserves an apology from her parents"

Jason huffed an almost inaudible "Fine" before walking over to his discarded jeans and pulling out a small velvet box. Walking over to where she was standing, Jason opened the tiny object and held it out to her

"I believe that this now belongs to you Ms. McCall" Sam had to stifle a gasp when she saw a gorgeous engagement ring. The cathedral style 14k white gold band supported multiple dazzling diamonds which bordered an enchanting natural emerald. She didn't speak, for she could not find her voice. All she could do was extend her left hand and allow the magnificent ring to be slid onto her finger. Sam stared down at her hand in amazement until Jason's voice caught her attention

"Do you like it?" He received a curt nod in acknowledgement before returning her gaze to her ring

"I picked that one because of the emerald. You see, the color green signifies growth, renewal, health, and environment. It also denotes balance, harmony, and stability, everything that I hope for our future." Sam could not believe how much effort and thought that Jason put in to picking out her engagement ring. Most men would have went to a jeweler, picked out one with a large diamond, charged it, all call it a day; well that or let their fiancée pick out their own. This small act just proved to Sam once more that Jason was not like other guys, and she was ready to admit it

"Jason?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"The ring is gorgeous, thank you… About our conversation earlier, I just want to tell you that I am falling in love with you too." She put up her hand to stop him from speaking "Let me finish." He nodded and she continued "You're sweet and kind and gentle…. I have a feeling that not many people get to see that side of you. For that alone I am grateful, but I find myself thinking about you. Did you know that when my home pregnancy test came back negative, that I was devastated?" Sam walked up to him, grabbed his hand, placed it on her stomach and held it there

"I wanted to have our baby Jason, with all my heart I wanted to be pregnant with your child." All kinds of emotions were running through the both of them. Jason collected Sam in his arms in an effort to comfort her

"Hey, don't cry… What do you say we go mess with Carly?"

"I'd like that, but then we have to talk to Maxie"

"Deal"


	24. Chapter 24

The newly engaged couple spoke with the desk clerk and explained the situation to her. She was hesitant at first but then agreed to help make a scene. Jason and Sam decided to show Carly what happens when she intervenes in other people's lives

Maxie, Spinelli, Diane, Carly, Sonny, Peter, and Riley were all invited to breakfast at the Port Charles Regency, on the stipulation that they had some exciting news to share with everyone. Jason and Sam gave no information to anyone except Diane and Riley, the one person most likely to kill Jason and the one person able to control Peter. The rest were left to come to their own conclusions.

Now walking down the hall together, Sam was snuggly at Jason's side wearing a loose fitting pale blue ruffle smocked tube top that was paired with low rise jeans. It wasn't her ideal outfit, but it was what the small boutique at the hotel had. After they taught Carly her lesson, she was going shopping since the remainder of her clothes currently resided in Pittsburgh; the rest had burned in the penthouse.

Jason, on the other hand, seemed to have a stash of his black t-shirts and blue jeans somewhere. Paired with his black leather jacket, it was like nothing ever happened. The only difference was Sam's engagement ring safely tucked away in his pocket.

They decided to walk into the room after everyone else had arrived and act all lovey-dovey towards each other. One of Jason's arms was wrapped around Sam's tiny waist as his hand rested over their baby. Her hand was placed over his as her other hand was securely placed in one of Jason's back pocket, her head resting against his chest.

As soon as they were seated, with Jason strategically at Sam's left, Carly immediately started her line of questioning "Well don't you two look cozy… Did you guys have fun last night?" The woman said with a hint of knowing and teasing in her voice

"It was amazing, wasn't it…?" Sam was cut off by Elise the desk clerk appearing at their table

"Ms. McCall?" Sam waived her hand in the air and looked directly at the woman

"That would be me… Can I help you?"

"I wanted to make sure that you and your fiancé enjoyed your room last night" This was it… Now Carly was going to learn her lesson

"What are you talking about? Jason and I are not engaged"

"My apologies, it's just that when you called yesterday you said…" Elise feigned confusion as she tried to explain

"I don't know what you're talking about… I did not call yesterday seeing as I was in the hospital!" Looking pointedly at Jason, she withdrew herself from him and stood. "What the hell is going on Jason?"

Everyone was staring at the couple while Sonny looked directly at Carly, trying to prompt her to say something. When she continued to stare, Sonny nudged her and watched as she shook her head no.

"I don't know Sam! I had nothing to do with it, I don't know how it happened" He attempted to move towards her, but she quickly backed away.

"Stay the away from me, but first tell me if it was worth it" Taking a defensive stance, Sam was pretty convincing that she was mad as hell at him

Saying nothing, Jason just stood in front of her "Well, you gonna tell me who that room was actually for? Do you know another Sam McCall that I don't know about? Did you plan on sleeping with me?" He once again stood silent, knowing that she was going to continue and hoping that Carly would confess before they got to the slap

The whole table, except for Carly and Maxie, gasped at her comment of having slept together. Carly was in too much shock that one of her plans was backfiring while Maxie had to look away in disgust. Peter was ready to rip Jason apart, but was being held back by his wife. He had to settle for screaming

"You bastard! I am going to kill you for hurting her, you son of a bitch!" He was struggling against Riley, who just held on tighter

"Calm down Peter! This is between Jason and Sam" The woman was practically in her husband's lap in order to keep him seated

Spinelli was trying to figure out what was going on because his sister was acting irrational, more so than usual at least. His aunt looked a just a little too calm. Normally she would be yelling, screaming, throwing punches, but she wasn't. She was just sitting back and observing the scene before her, raising the boy's suspicions that something wasn't right. He was interrupted, however, by the sound of something crash.

This time the whole restaurant turned to witness Sam hurl a water glass at the wall behind Jason.

"You almost hit me!" To an untrained ear, Jason's voice sounded astounded. To Sam, his voice was amused because she purposely aimed away from him just enough to miss. It was the plan and it was going smoothly

"Miss, you need to calm down… There are other people trying to eat" Elise piped up; knowing she had to act like it needed to stop.

"She's right Sam. All this arguing is probably upsetting the baby" Jason reached for her, already knowing that his hands were going to be swatted away

"Jason, the baby is an inch long. All this arguing is upsetting the mommy." She waved her arms around and dared anyone to interrupt her "And I will not calm down… I am going to yell and scream until this jack ass admits what he did…" She stomped her foot and took a step toward Jason, setting up for the slap

"I did nothing wrong Sam. I had nothing to do with that room" He watched as her hand was raised and brought back down to hit his face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Carly up out of her chair and he inwardly smiled

She felt somebody grab her wrist and saw the mastermind of the previous night standing beside her _Right on time_

She struggled against the blonde's firm grip "Let go of me Carly, let me hit him"

"Sam, stop! Jason didn't do anything" Carly now had both arms around her friend, keeping Sam's arms at her side

"How can you defend him?" For show, Sam once again attempted to get free. It was a lousy attempt, seeing as she could have easily broken the woman's grip

"I'm defending him because I did it. I called the hotel and pretended to be you and I set up the romantic setting. There I said it! I did it and I am sorry" Sam's head turned and looked at Carly with a smile on her face, causing the other woman to stare in confusion

"How can you be smiling? What is wrong with you?" Carly only gaped as Sam busted out laughing

"We knew it was you the second we were in front of that door." Sam escaped from Carly and went to stand next to Jason. He welcomed her into his arms and gave her a light squeeze.

"But… but… but… If you knew then why the hell did you do that?" Hands went to hips as she went from surprised to confrontational

"Somebody needed to teach you a lesson about getting in other people's business. My dream was not for you tell and you definitely shouldn't have arranged what you did." Sam shrugged her shoulders and went to reoccupy her vacated seat, Jason once again to her left "That very well could have been the outcome to your little plan, Carly. I just might have walked out of here without waiting for an explanation."

"They got you good Carly… I think that can be considered payback for you laughing at me last night. After all they are my parents" Maxie was laughing, as was the whole table. Riley had been able to set off of Peter's lap since she knew he wasn't going to attack. Sonny was happy that somebody was finally able to teach his wife how to stay out of things that aren't her business. Spinelli was asking Diane why she didn't go nuts and then understood when she said Sam warned her. That his sister did not want many people to know and if she wasn't flipping out, then he would just sit tight.

Carly had since made her way back to the table and was now intently studying the table cloth. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help"

"We forgive you Carly, but try not to play matchmaker anymore" Her head shot back up

"You're not mad?"

Jason's hand had been sitting on Sam's thigh with her's underneath it. He took this opportunity to slip his hand in his pocket and inconspicuously pulled the ring out and slid it back on Sam's finger before responding

"Sam was at first, but no we're not mad. If you hadn't of interfered, last night would never have happened." He leaned over and kissed his fiancée's forehead

"That leads us to our surprise." The couple exchanged a look before Carly found her voice

"You mean there is something other than my bruised ego and you two sleeping together?" She asked incredibly

Jason pulled a folded packet out of his jacket pocket and slid it over to his friend. As she was reading, Sonny looked over her shoulder "You're divorced?" She watched Jason nod so she decided to press on "So you're single?"

"Carly..." Jason said warningly as Sam spoke

"I may not have known Slutney for long, but I would like to make a toast to Jason for being free of that two-timing, lying whore" She used her left hand to pick up her glass and it only took a total of half a second for Carly to exclaim

"Holy Shit! You're engaged!" Carly pried the drink out of Sam's hand and then yanked her arm across the table "Look at this ring, Sonny. It's gorgeous!" Sam was practically lying on the table, leaving Jason with a nice view of her behind.

"Uh, Carly? Can I have my arm back?"

"Right, sorry" Sam got off of the table and went to sit down only to find Jason in her seat and herself in his lap. His arms went around her waist and held her to him.

They received congratulations from everyone at the table. Even Elise came back to offer them well wishes. As the group dispersed, Sam and Jason pulled Maxie aside

"We need to talk to you about last night"


	25. Chapter 25

The young girl groaned and ran her hand down her face. Turning to her parents, she gave them a pleading look

"If you don't mind, I would rather never talk about last night…. EVER" Sam looked deathly at her fiancé and jabbed him in the side, prompting a slight moan. When he did nothing else she rolled her eyes, reached up, and smacked the back of his head.

"What the hell, Sam?" Rubbing the back of his head, he glared at her as she nodded her head toward their daughter, who was now seated and watching her parents interact. Not wanting to risk getting hit again, he made a quick guess at what Sam wanted from him

"We're…OW!" He had once again gotten smacked and corrected himself "_I'm_" Stopping to check for approval, he sighed in relief as she nodded for him to continue "I'm sorry about last night, Maxie. I should have listened to Sam and it will never happen again" Deciding that he really didn't want to talk about it either, figured that he accomplished what Sam wanted from him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have listened to Carly…." Maxie was staring at the floor, still regretting her decision to enter the hotel the previous night.

"No" Her head shot up as her father spoke in a voice that booked no argument. Kneeling down beside the teenage girl, he placed his hand on hers and spoke in a serious but softer tone "You have nothing to be sorry for because you should never, never… Never listen to Carly, never" He paused for a moment and then added "She usually acts without thinking and gets herself into some precarious situations. The only reason that she was right this time was because she going with hope. Carly was being Carly and got involved in something that wasn't any of her business. She was hoping that she was going to be right, and unfortunately we fed her ego by making her right" Jason took a side glance at Sam and smirked knowingly, causing her to blush and Maxie to once again groan in displeasure

"Can we please refrain from talking about last night for, oh I don't know, ever?" The girl brought her hands to her face and rested her elbows on her knees. She heard Sam snicker and picked her head up to glare at her mother

"This is so not funny! How would you feel if you walked in on me and my husband sleeping together?" Jason's expression turned rather serious and there was a hint of horror in his eyes

"Not going to happen because the only time a boy will be allowed in the same building as you will be after I am dead"

"That could be a very long time, sweetie, because, from what I have heard, your father can survive anything…" Before Sam could finish her sentence, Jason cut in

"Yeah, uhhh, we need to talk about that" His hand went through his hair as Sam grabbed Maxie's hand and lead her to the elevator, knowing that their next conversation would be better done in private

"We should talk about that back in the room…" the couple heard a noise that almost sounded like a tortured animal followed by their daughter's protest

"Do we have to go back to your room? I am a traumatized teenager who is trying to forget a very horrible event and you want to take me to the scene? Are you two insane? Are you related to Carly?" Laughter filled the elevator at the thought that Maxie already knew Carly was crazy, and she had only been in the city less than 24 hours.

"Some parents you are! I mean what kind of people find joy and happiness in their kid's distress?" She had just about enough of what was going on. Sam and Jason should not be amused by her current mood. They should be trying to make it up to her and help her to forget about it, if it was even possible to erase the permanent image from her brain.

Clearing her throat, Sam began to speak as the doors opened and the trio exited on their floor "Maxie is right. We should be sympathetic and fuss all over her." Turning to face her fiancé she continued "Maybe get her a therapist? That would be helpful…. Oh, I know! Let's do family therapy"

She heard a very distinct "Hell no" come from Jason and an "I don't think so" come from Maxie. She already knew that he hated all things doctors and hospitals and figured that her daughter just didn't want to talk about stuff in front of her parents. Sam was just glad that it was breaking the awkwardness.

"Why don't you just send me back to talk to my crazy Aunt Alexis?" The teen said with extreme sarcasm evident in her voice

"That witch is not coming anywhere near you, so that's not going to happen. Although, we do have to talk to you." They were now outside a room and Sam stepped aside to allow Jason to open it. Maxie stood in her spot, refusing to enter

"I am not stepping foot in that room"

"Relax, we got a new room" Chuckling slightly, Sam pushed Maxie into the room and sat her down on the bed. Sitting beside her, Jason pulled the chair up across from his girls. Each parent held one of the teen's hands and Jason decided that it was time to tell her about his job.

----------

"Do we have a location?" She listened as the person on the other end told her where the geek could be found. She smiled as she thought about how easy all of this was

"Good, good. Keep watching and grab him when you get the chance. No witnesses, do you understand me? I don't want it to be like when you and Lucky went to the penthouse. You make sure that anybody that sees you disappears… permanently" She heard her phone beep signaling another call and cut off the other person "Listen to me, I have to go so just grab the kid and get him out of Port Charles"

Not waiting for a response, she switched lines and was immediately aware of the worry in the voice

"Courtney, they're getting married and have a daughter around the age of 15" Elizabeth had been at the Regency when the rather large group was meeting for breakfast. She watched the scene with Carly and was amazed that Jason let that Sam woman create such a ruckus out in public. She was even more amazed after learning that he was in on it. Her friend interrupted her thoughts

"What the hell do you mean they're engaged?! Jason and I aren't even divorced! And how the hell does he have a 15 year old daughter with her? Somebody has got to be lying" Courtney was furious. Yeah she wanted Jax, but she also wanted that baby. Samantha McCall was supposed to be giving her and Jax a child. She sure as hell was not supposed to be giving Jason a whole damn instant family. Hell, she never even sent in the divorce papers because she needed to make sure that she had immunity in case Jason found out she was behind this. The only way he wouldn't kill her was if she was his wife. Courtney needed to speed up the plan before Samantha McCall became Mrs. Jason Morgan.

"According to Jason you two are divorced, and I checked the recent tests that the lab ran. Maxie Jones is Sam and Jason's daughter and Diane just filed custody papers for them. Apparently Alexis Davis is fighting it."

"How do you know all of this?"

"They met at the Regency for breakfast and told everyone about the divorce and engagement. Maxie was talking about something that happened the night before and mentioned that Sam and Jason were her parents so I left and went to GH. Diane asked for both the maternity and paternity tests for the girl and I commented on them. The witch gave me an attitude and told me that it was none of my business."

"So then how do you know that Jason and I are divorced and that they are going for custody?"

"I have heard Mac and Alexis talk about Maxie. She is their niece so I went to her. Alexis said that she would do anything to get the kid away from Jason" The nurse instantly regretted giving away that last bit of information because she knew that Courtney would do anything to get what she wants, but continued anyway "When I told her about the engagement, she went on her computer and found the filed papers. She didn't go into specifics, but you and Jason are no longer married"

"Is that so? I may just have to give DA Lansing a call, now won't I?" The mischievous smile could be heard in her voice and Elizabeth wasn't quite sure that Courtney was in her right mind. This woman that she was talking to was not the woman that became her friend. No, this woman was crazy if she thought Jason Morgan wouldn't find out what was going on

"I don't think any of this is a good idea Courtney. You need to stop all this nonsense and just be happy with Jax since you were the one to cheat on your husband. You know that Jason wants honesty and trust. Courtney, you broke his trust in you and you lied to him. Of course he is going to move on and you need to deal with it before somebody else gets hurt… or somebody dies" Liz was done, she wanted nothing more to do with plan

"I am not going to stop before I have that baby. Liz, you can either help or walk away, it's your choice. Just remember that I have eyes and ears everywhere. If you go to Jason, or anybody else, I will find out about it and I will find you"

"Good-bye Courtney" Liz ended the call and slammed her phone shut, causing the screen to shatter. Carefully placing the small, broken electronic in the trash can, Elizabeth left her house with one destination in mind… PCPD

---------

"DA Alexis Lansing please"

"One moment" The receptionist was cheery as she transferred the call to her boss, not realizing that it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation between the two women

Courtney heard the rather annoying music play in the background as she waited to speak to the one person she could benefit from. The line was picked up within minutes

"This is DA Lansing"

"Alexis, this is Courtney Morgan… well I suppose it's back to Matthews now" She was going to play on the woman's hate for her now ex-husband, her want for her niece, and the fact that she was in a position of power to her advantage

"What can I do for you?"

"I am willing to help you get Maxie away from Jason and Sam"

This caught Alexis' attention and to say that she was interested would be an understatement "But first I want Lucky released and I need you to get Sam away from Jason" What she heard next on the other end of the phone was like music to her ears

"Tell me what you want me to do"

------------

"Maxie if you choose to stay with your mother and I, you need to know that my job is enforcer to Sonny. Coffee importing is only our cover story… We are in the mob" He waited while she processed the new information, afraid she would run from him

"So you kill people for a living?" Maxie looked her father in the eyes and saw just how hard it was for him to answer her question

"Yes, Maxie, I kill the people that pose a threat to my family." Sam could tell that this was hard for him to do. When she and Spinelli came to town, they already knew who he was and it didn't bother them. Maxie had no idea what she was getting herself into when she came looking for her

"I don't care. You're my father and, even though I don't really know you, I do love you." She turned slightly to look at Sam "I love both of you and the only way I'm going anywhere is if you wanted me to. I know that you won't let anything happen to me." Acceptance was unmistakable in the teen girl's eyes, while relief passed through Jason's and tears came to Sam's. Maxie's head now rested on her mother's shoulder and Sam's arm was wrapped around her daughter's waist. Jason had moved to the bed and was now seated on the other side of Maxie. One of his arms wrapped around both of his girls while his other hand held his daughter's. He wanted them to be a family more than anything, but not at the expense of Maxie's safety or happiness. Jason wanted to make sure that the girl knew exactly what she was getting into by choosing to stay with him.

"You are going to always have guards on you Maxie. My work is dangerous and you will never be truly alone." He watched as she shrugged like it was no big deal

"Anna and Robert are spies. I have been in some pretty dangerous situations before. I have a black belt in Tae Kwon Do and am working on my 3rd belt in Capoeira Mandinga. There is nothing that I can't get out of"

It wasn't often that people openly accepted who he was. This girl was only 15 years old, had just met him, found out that he was her father and already trusted him with her life. The feeling that he now had was one of the best he has known… the unconditional love of, and for, his child.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been 2 short weeks since she witness the scene at the hotel and now was sitting quietly in the background, watching the event unfold before her eyes. Never in a million years did she think that she would be attending such an occasion only to be the one to cause a problem. Courtney had made sure that she be there and instructed her to be the one to object when the time came. Looking around her now, she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

Elizabeth Webber was seated in the spectacular rose gardens of Lila Quartermaine. Chairs were set in place on either side of a long aisle the color of apple and completely filled with the citizens of Port Charles. Neatly placed bouquets of Agapanthus flowers decorated the beautiful arch at the end of the pathway. Apparently the flower held the meaning of secret love and was chosen by Carly for that reason, which was learned from eavesdropping on one of her phone calls.

Surveying the other guests she had to admit that it was a rather interesting crowd to say the least; seeing as there were certain people in attendance that were most likely there to cause trouble just like she was ordered to. Among those people was Maxie's ex-aunt. Dressed in a suit usually worn to a funeral, Alexis sat with her arms angrily across her chest and her face set in a scowl. Mac was next to her and could be seen whispering into his sister's ear, most likely in an attempt to calm her.

Music started and she turned her attention to the procession. First down the aisle was Maxie. She had picked a chiffon short bubble dress that featured a strapless satin bodice and an empire waist with beading and metallic embroidery.

Carly and Peter followed Maxie arm in arm. With Peter in the typical black tux and white dress shirt, he also had a tie to match the bridesmaid and flower girl dresses. Apple red, like the color of the aisle they were currently walking down. Carly wore a strapless chiffon short dress with a ruche bust and asymmetrical hem. Now being in her fifteenth week of pregnancy, she wanted a dress that would cover up her baby "bump", if it could even be called that. Not wanting to argue with the woman and spend even more time shopping, Sam consented.

Riley and Sonny were after them and acted as the maid of honor and best man since they were old and dear friends of the bride and groom. Sonny's outfit matched that of Peter's while Riley was in a simple spaghetti strap tea-length dress with a grosgrain ribbon at the empire waist.

Next came Michael and Morgan, each with a pillow cradled in their hands. Both boys had wanted to be involved in the ceremony so it was decided that each would carry one of the rings. Further argument had started about who was going down the aisle first so it was then settled that the two would walk side by side and stop complaining. It hadn't lasted long, however, when the suits were brought in. Michael, being like his Uncle, had protested the tie until he was given his way and told he didn't have to wear one. Morgan, on the other hand, accepted the small red bow tie with the explanation that it made him "look all growed up"

The flower girl was a young girl who was now making her way up the aisle. She looked to be around 7 years old and it was discovered that her name was Kaya and she was Peter's sister. Kaya was wearing a white satin, A-line, spaghetti strap gown with a scalloped sweetheart neckline and beaded appliqué lace that matched the apple colored path. At first Sam was going to go with a clover color for the bridesmaid gowns but the adolescent absolutely loved this dress. Noticing that the other 3 dresses were also available in that color, she changed her color scheme from the green to the apple red it is now. She never could say no that little girl.

Finally the wedding march sounded and everyone stood, including Elizabeth and Alexis. All eyes fell on the pair that began making their way toward the rest of the wedding party. Jason's breath hitched at the sight of his bride. The snow white was a satin a-line with cap sleeves, chiffon split overlay, and metallic embroidery. Her raven hair was done in loose, soft curls that flowed over her bare shoulders. The only thing holding it in place was a comb that had a cluster of porcelain lilies that were accented with tiny pearls, Swarovski crystal rhinestones, and glass beads. Make-up done soft and naturally made his soon to be wife look angelic and glowing in the bright August sun. Spinelli, who was still under the weather, escorted her down the aisle until they met Jason's waiting form. Releasing her from his embrace, the teen kissed his sister's cheek and placed her hand in Jason's before taking his place to the left of Peter.

The minister, dressed in a long white robe and sash, held the small open book in front of him as he began to speak, causing all eyes to turn to him and the couple under the arch.

"For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven:

A time to be born, and a time to die;

A time to plant, and a time to pluck up what is planted;

A time to kill, and a time to heal;

A time to break down, and a time to build up;

A time to weep, and a time to laugh;

A time to mourn, and a time to dance;

A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together;

A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;

A time to seek, and a time to lose;

A time to keep, and a time to throw away;

A time to tear, and a time to sow;

A time to keep silence, and a time to speak;

A time for love, and a time for hate;

A time for war, and a time for peace.

For everything there is a season, and a time for every matter under heaven.

Ecclesiastes 3:1-8

Now is a time for a wedding

Friends, Jason and Samantha, have invited us here today to share in the celebration of their wedding. We come together, not to mark the start of a relationship but to recognize a bond that already exists. This marriage is one expression of the many varieties of love. Love is one, though its expressions are infinite.

It is fitting to speak briefly about love. We line in a world of joy and fear and search for meaning and strength in the seeming disorder. We discover the truest guideline to our quest when we realize love in all its magnitudes. Love is the eternal force of life. Love it the force that allows us to face fear and uncertainty with courage. But, you must "be of love a little more careful than anything." For the giving of yourself in love is difficult: you must learn to give of your love without total submission of yourself. Therefore, in your giving, give your joy, your sadness, your interest, your understanding, and your knowledge-all expressions that make up life. But in this giving, remember to preserve yourself-your integrity, your individuality. This is the challenge of love within marriage."

Turning to Jason, "Jason, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Samantha? Do you promise to respect her, and to care for her during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to her?"

Sneaking a quick glance at his Sam, he looked her directly in the eyes while answering "I do"

This time, the minister addressed Sam with the same questions "Samantha, do you come before this gathering of friends and family to proclaim your love and devotion for Jason? Do you promise to respect him, and care for him during times of joy and hardship? Do you commit yourself to share your feelings of happiness and sadness? Do you pledge to remain faithful to him?"

Mimicking his actions of before, Sam turned her head and smiled lovingly "I do"

With the couple still staring deep into each other's eyes, the minister motioned Michael and Morgan forward and took one pillow in each hand. Raising them above his head, he looked out over the crowd "Bless, O Lord, these rings, to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Returning the pillows to the two boys, he instructed Jason and Sam to face each other and join hands. With one of his own over theirs, he continued on.

"Creator, Savior, Loving Spirit, bless this couple who have committed themselves to each other in marriage and have come seeking your blessing. Surrounded by their families and friends, may they feel encircled by your love as well as theirs. Assure them of your presence in days of joy like this one and in days of sorrow, pain, and bereavement. Strengthen their relationship through all the tests of adversity and brighten it with a generous measure of happiness.

Help them make their home a place where they love children and welcome friends. Spare them from interference by those who, through wanting to help, may intrude in what are the proper responsibilities of husband and wife, father and mother, and children. Make them good neighbors, doing for others they would have others do for them. Teach us all to love each other as we love ourselves."

This time only Michael stepped forward as the minister took the ring and handed it to Jason, who slowly slid it on her finger to join her engagement ring "I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity"

Morgan copied his brother's actions and the minister handed the other ring to Sam, who slid it onto Jason's finger "I offer you this ring to wear as a symbol of our unity"

With fingers intertwined they had eyes only for the other, ears waiting for the words they were anxious for.

"May these two find happiness in their matrimony. May they live faithfully together, may they ever remain compassionate. May years be rich in the joys of life, and their days be long upon the earth. I now pronounce you ma…."

"I object!!" The minister was interrupted and all eyes shot to the brunette woman who was now standing.

Everything happened so fast as whispering started and people began talking amongst themselves. In a split second Carly, Riley and Maxie were headed down the aisle with their men hot on their heels

"What the hell is your problem Elizabeth? Sorry Father" Carly was in the woman's face with Sonny attempting to hold her back

"I don't think a marriage should be based off of a pregnancy and a long lost child" Her hands were on her hips as she looked pointedly at Sam and then Maxie

"Not that it is any of your business, but their connection goes deeper than that. Anybody with eyes can see that" Riley stood strong next to Carly and Maxie and Peter made no move to restrain her.

"Enough" The light, yet commanding voice came from none other than Lila Quartermaine. With the help of Edward, she rose from her chair and approached Sam and Jason. With one hand on each of their shoulders and facing the group of guests she spoke, her tone warning against any argument

"Though I do agree with Ms Webber's comment" Carly's scoff could be heard while everyone else waited patiently for the older woman to continue on "I must admit that I have never met a more perfect couple." Liz's eyes, along with Alexis', went wide as Carly, Riley, and Maxie could only smile in triumph

"It is but a miracle that my grandson, more almost 17 years later, finds the same woman that captured his heart so long ago. You see, Jason confided in me after a trip with his mother. For months, all he could talk about was Angel Rose and how he hoped everyday that she was alright. I could tell that he cared deeply for this girl and found how much he risked in order to help her. I learned from Monica about Samantha and Maxie along with their connection to Jason. I was questioning at first until learning that Samantha McCall was once known as Angel Rose. The moment that I met her thought, I knew that she was the one for my grandson. Fate brought Samantha and Maxie back into Jason's life and I can honestly say that I have never seen him happier. Today is a work of destiny that Jason and Samantha join their lives together forever and bring a precious new life into the world. I for one and not going to let some jealous nurse interfere with what destiny and fate have planned."

Ignoring all of the different looks she was receiving, she focused her attention on the minister "You may continue now." Clearing his throat, everyone returned to their positions.

"As I was saying… I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Bringing their faces together, their lips brushed lightly against each other. Sam's eyes fluttered shut as Jason pulled her closer and deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue between her lips. Her arms moved around his neck as they started to get lost in each other's embrace. Hearing an eruption of cheering and whistling, the now newlyweds were pulled back to reality as they exchanged smiles before leading the recession down the aisle toward the large Quartermaine mansion and out of the hot summer sun.


	27. Chapter 27

Once inside, Jason quickly whisked his bride away to a secluded room. With her back against the door, he now had her trapped. Slowly caressing her face with his fingers, he pushed his body further into hers as his lips descended onto her own. The kiss was full of passion and… could it be love?

Parting for air, Sam looked deep into her groom's eyes as he did hers. They both opened their mouths to speak at the same time when a faint knock came from the door behind her.

"Auntie Sam? You in there?" The young girl's voice brought the couple out of their attempt to pin point the emotion in the other's eyes. Clearing her throat, Sam pushed Jason away from her and made her way to a mirror.

"Yes Kaya, we'll be out in a minute" They heard the clicking of heals run away from the closed room and then an excited squeal

"I told you saw them Peter! You owe me ten bucks" Sam giggled as she attempted to fix her hair and dress while Jason came up and wrapped his arms around her, whispering in her ear

"That Kaya is a real piece of work. Wonder where she gets it from?" Nuzzling into her neck, he placed a kiss at its base and then stared at the two of them in the mirror

"I guess it's time to meet the firing squad" After earning a light swat and smile from his wife, the couple exited the room and went hand in hand to their reception.

**Hours later**

He had watched her from the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile. She had looked almost pure and natural in her long white bridal gown. She was beyond beautiful and he couldn't wait until they were alone once again. In just a short time, they would be landing in Belize for their honeymoon. It was something that he had gone back and forth about, letting her fly such a long distance while being pregnant. Carly, however, made sure to mention that she and Sonny had flown to the island with Michael while she was close to 7 months pregnant with Morgan.

Now they were sitting across from each other on his private jet while she talked animatedly on the phone with one of her friends, he assumed, from Pittsburgh. Watching her body language, he gathered that the two had been pretty close. The mystery person went by the name of Joey and Jason had to admit that he felt something. Was it anger? Was it jealousy? All he knew at that point was his new wife talking to some guy while on her way to her honeymoon.

"You married yet?" Now that was a question that peaked his interest. Freeing his own thoughts, Jason chose to pay close attention to her reaction

"Really? Now here I thought that someone like you would have settled down by now, you know a couple kids, a dog" Whatever the feeling he had was growing fast and threatened to take control as she laughed and idly played with the now flat curls of her hair before dropping them and gasping in mock offense

"I would never insinuate such a thing, but you do need to spill" Moments later and even more laughter filled the small area of the jet

"You are so bad, you know that Jo?" He couldn't listen to this anymore. Getting out of his seat, Jason excused himself mumbling something about having to use the bathroom. Once out of ear shot, Sam laughed even harder

"What is up with you girl?"

"I think you made my husband jealous" It was kind of funny, seeing as Jason really didn't know who Joey actually was.

"Is he still by you? We could make him squirm a little?"

"Naw, I shouldn't torture the poor guy. I mean, we are on an airplane that is headed to our honeymoon spot. If anything, I should hang up on your ass." Keeping an eye on the door to the bathroom, Sam had to think that it was a little too quiet and wondered if he was listening

"You wouldn't dare, Samantha! You can't just leave me a voicemail saying that you are getting married, pregnant and have a long lost daughter with your fiancé and honestly expect me not to call the second I get it"

At a low whisper, so only Joey could hear, "I think he's listening from the bathroom"

This time she spoke at a normal level "So I guess I'll see you in Belize, then?" all she could hear coming from her friend's end was hysteric laughter, yet she could have sworn she heard something from the bathroom

"Yeah… no, it's absolutely no problem… I don't care. I haven't seen you in ages and if I want to do it on my honeymoon, then I am going to see you… Where exactly are you?" During her slight pauses, she heard things like 'you are so evil' and 'I thought you weren't going to torture the poor guy' coming from Joey. She also heard the bathroom door open and saw Jason practically stalking towards her.

"Hang on, let me get something to write with" Sam rose from her seat and walked away from Jason before slightly bending over a side table that had a notepad.

"Alright go ahe…" She hadn't even heard him coming and now he had his hands possessively on her hips as he kissed her neck. Smiling, and deciding to push it a little further, she shrugged her shoulder up and down and then wiggled out of his tight hold.

"Not now Jason, I'm on the phone" She knew that he wouldn't give up that easily just as she knew that Joey was once again laughing at her and saying good bye. Sam turned and stared Jason right in the eye as she responded

"I love you too, sweetheart" She saw the pure jealousy spread through his face and visibly saw his whole body tense in anger and possessiveness. Truth be told, it was turning her on. With one last 'you are so dead not' from Joey, the line went dead and she removed the device from against her ear. Now it was just her and her very jealous husband

As he came closer, she slowly backed up "Old friend of yours?"

Nodding slightly, Sam continued to move backward "Something like that" She saw his eyes harden even more with her insinuating comment

"Did you two date?" Her back hit something solid as she let out a slight chuckle

"That would just be wrong on so many levels" She laughed until Jason had made his way within inches of her body. Sam was now trapped for the second time that day

"Well, he must mean something important to you if you are talking to him on your way to our honeymoon. I mean, all the women I know don't talk to other guys at this time after their wedding"

"You are right, Joey is a great friend of mine, but that is as far as it goes. I promise. Anything further than that would just be… weird. That and Joey is…." He cut her off with a kiss as she was pushed further into whatever was behind her. After a wrestling match between their tongues, their lips parted and the jealousy was gone from his eyes. Instead, there was trust, passion, desire, and need.

Her hands pressed into his chest before slowly making their way to his face and caressed his cheeks. This time it was Sam that initiated the kiss this time, but they were interrupted by the pilot announcing their decent and they should take their seats.

**At the Hamanasi Resort**

"Oh my God… Jason, it's beautiful!" He had just carried her over the threshold of their room and Sam couldn't have been more in awe. There was a luxurious king canopy bed that had been outfitted with plush cotton linens. There was a spacious sitting area with a couch and chairs that let out to a private terrace with a hammock and breathtaking view of the ocean.

Once on her feet, she went to check out the bathroom and found the biggest Jacuzzi tub she had ever seen. Running back to Jason, she was about to jump into his arms before noticing that he was on the phone. He silently mouthed 'Sonny' and she had to roll her eyes

"Now who's the one talking to another guy at this time after their wedding?" Her voice held a sing-song tone and he could tell that she was mocking him from earlier. Pointing toward the door, he mouthed that he would be right back and she motioned to him that she would be waiting on the terrace

When he was out of earshot, he became serious "What is so important that you had to interrupt me on my honeymoon?" There was silence on the other end and Jason was growing impatient

"Well… you see the thing is…" Sonny was nervous and Jason knew that was never a good sign in his line of work

"Just spill it. I want to get back to my wife" Jason took a deep breath and waited for what he already knew would be bad news

"Alright…"

---------------

"How'd it go?" Lucky had been released from jail courtesy of Courtney's work with Alexis. Now he was sitting in his home with Liz

"Lila wouldn't let me object and now they are probably getting busy on their honeymoon" She was frustrated. Everyone either ignored her at the reception or gave her dirty looks, well with the exception of Carly who almost gave her a beat down in front of practically the whole town.

"How did they react when you told them?"

"They boarded the first plane to Belize"

---------------

He was furious that they had to go back so soon after arriving, but more importantly he was worried about how Sam would take the news. He figured that it definitely would not be very pleasant at all. Taking a deep breath, with Sonny still on the line, Jason reentered their room

"Sam, Spinelli is…" When he finally looked up his heart completely stopped. Sam was nowhere in sight. The terrace doors were wide open, the hammock was overturned and patio furniture was broken. Upon closer examination he noticed shards of glass everywhere, some stained with blood. All he could do was finish his sentence due to the shock that he was in

"… in the hospital"


	28. Chapter 28

"Jason…. JASON! What the hell is going on?" Something else had to be wrong on top the news of his brother-in-law. He was almost too afraid to ask.

For the moment, Jason was pulled out of the shocked state he was in but the distress was still very present

"Sonny… I… umm… I need to… talk to Diane." No matter how hard he tried, he could not tear his eyes away from the spots of crimson that had splattered the floor. All he could think about was his wife and his unborn child. Who took them? Why? Are they alive? Will I ever see them again? These questions were swirling around in his numb mind all at once, but the most prevalent among them right now was how to tell everyone.

Jason knew that Diane was going to blow a gasket and want to immediately come down and help with the search. Maxie had grown extremely close to Sam in the past couple of weeks and now was going to be absolutely devastated that she was gone. Peter and Riley, if they haven't left for Pittsburgh yet, were also going to be distraught. The positive was that Jason knew he could count on Peter to keep things somewhat calm until he returned with more information.

Spinelli, though, he was going to take it the hardest. His big sister raised him from a toddler, made sure that he had everything he could ever need plus some. At the age of 17 she took on the role of his mother without a hesitation. Yes, it was going to hit the teenager the hardest. There was also Carly and the boys to factor in. The two girls have formed an extremely close friendship since Sam's arrival and the boys felt like they have gained both an aunt and a friend.

"Are you sure that you are alright, man? You don't sound so good." Jason couldn't deal with his friend's questions right now. He just wanted to get the police in there and find his pregnant wife.

"Listen to me Sonny… I need to talk to Diane right now." His voice was filled with fear and sorrow. Things just weren't making sense. Why would he need to talk to Diane, but not him? And that's when it hit him… Sam

"Is she ok Jason?" He could hear him let out a breath that sounded like a sigh of defeat

"Just… Diane…please" Handing the phone off to his seated attorney, Sonny motioned for Peter join the woman because thing just possibly might get a whole lot worse.

"Jason? What's going on?"

"I need you to listen and not freak out. I need you to know that I am going to do everything in my power to fix this. You have to remember that Spinelli needs you and so does Maxie.

"You're scaring me Jason. What is going on?" The way that his voice sounded, so broken with defeat, but got her the most was the underlying terror that she could hear

"Before I tell you anything, I need you to promise me you will do your best to stay strong for your nephew and my daughter." When he received her agreement, Jason knew he couldn't hide it any longer

"Sam's gone. Somebody took her" The muffled and distraught scream he had expected and wished with all his might that this had never happened, that he could have protected her better

"How? Who? Why?"

"I don't know, but I am sure as hell going to find out and make sure that they pay. Now I don't know the extent of why Spinelli is in the hospital, but I trust your judgment on whether to tell him. I will be calling the Belizean police and am going to give a press release. I promise you that Sam's picture will be all over the TV and internet within a couple of hours. Radio stations all over the world will have her name and description filling the airwaves. I am not taking any chances Diane, I just hope that it's enough"

"Don't talk like that, damn it! We are going to find her. In fact, I am going down to the PCPD right now and have them ready just in case. Have their reports faxed there and I will take care of a press release on this end… As for everyone, they are going to find out sooner or later so I'm going to have to suck it up tell them. They're still running tests on Spinelli so we do not know anything yet"

"Thank you Diane. Can you just, please, keep Maxie away from Alexis and Ric? I understand that she is going to be scared and upset so if she wants to see Mac, then that's fine. But don't let the other two near her. Let me know about Spinelli"

"Just worry about bringing my niece home" They hung up without a sound and Jason promptly dialed the front desk

"Habla ingles?"

"Yes I do, Senor"

"I need you to get the police to honeymoon suite 1. This is an emergency"

"Is everything not alright?"

"Do as I ask and don't question it" With that, Jason slammed the phone shut and went in search of the dumb ass he had posted outside. For his sake the guy better be either injured or dead

**Port Charles**

"Diane, everything ok?" Peter had watched her face fall and pale while talking to Jason. Now she had hung up the phone and looked like she was about ready to burst out in tears

"First Spinelli gets so sick that he ends up in the hospital and now…. Now… oh god… why is this happening?" It had gotten to the point where everyone had crowded around the lawyer with interest and concern. It wasn't often that the big bad attorney was overcome with tears.

Not wanting to push her, the group remained silent until Diane collected herself enough to speak. It took a couple of minutes since she thought that, maybe, if it wasn't said then it didn't happen. It was naive of her, yes, but she couldn't help wanting the believe this was all a very bad dream and she would wake up at any given moment

"She's gone and he doesn't know who, why or where" Kneeling in front of her, Peter carefully looked in her eyes and knew then and there who she was talking about. One of the only people who could bring that much worry, pain, and panic to her eyes…

"Sam" all eyes were on Diane as they prayed that she would deny it, that Sam was perfectly fine with Jason on their honeymoon. Sharp intakes of breaths echoed the hospital waiting room as they got confirmation that it was indeed Sam who was gone

"Is she…. Is she gone like… dead?" Riley was afraid of the answer, as was everyone else in the room. It was almost like, in that moment, time stopped. All surrounding noises disappeared. Doctors and nurses were invisible and silent. Every ounce of focus remained on the one person in the room that had answers

"Somebody…. Somebody took her. I don't know much more than that… Jason is calling the police and making sure her picture is everywhere. I told him that I would go to the PCPD, but how do I tell Maxie and Spinelli? God damn it! How can such happy and joyous day be completely shot to hell?" Dropping her head in her hands, Peter placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while observing the many people before him. Riley and Carly were huddled together crying while Sonny was on the phone, most likely trying to get some information about Sam. Maxie had wanted to stay with Spinelli, so she was with him in his room

Just as he was about to speak, Monica along with Dr. Patrick Drake approached the group. Diane looked up and dried the tears from her eyes before advancing on the doctors

"How is he Monica?" She didn't think she could handle it if it was serious

"Well, we ran some tests and found that your nephew has Aplastic Anemia. Now this means that his bone marrow is failing to properly make blood cells. His condition is acute, which means that it came on suddenly. It is also idiopathic, which means that its cause is unknown. However it is thought that it occurs when the body reacts against its own cells, also known as an autoimmune disorder." Monica turned the floor over to Patrick who continued

"Now, you said that he was tired and weak. This accounts for his low red cell count also known as anemia. The low white cell count, or leucopenia, causes and increased risk of infection which is why he is as sick as he is now. The third test showed a low platelet count that is also a symptom of aplastic anemia. This causes bleeding, especially of the mucus membranes and skin. Luckily, though his count is low, I have not seen any prolonged bleeding. There are other general symptoms that can be related to the flu or some other minor sickness."

"What does this all mean?" There was too much going on in her mind for her to be able to comprehend everything they just explained. All Diane wanted to know at that moment was what can be done to fix it.

"We did a bone marrow biopsy which showed a dangerously low number of blood cells. Unfortunately, it is so low that a bone marrow transplant is his only chance at survival" Monica felt sorry Diane, she really did. Her 15 year old nephew had a very precarious condition and she knew how hard it was to have a family member so sick

Clearing her throat, she had to ask "Is it dangerous?"

"Fortunately for your nephew, Ms. Miller, he is young and otherwise healthy. I don't foresee him having any problems with the procedure." Patrick had seen but a couple of these cases and he had treated all successfully

"I need to think about this. I have to talk to him" Before she could walk away, Patrick called to her

"Untreated aplastic anemia leads to rapid death. Bone marrow transplants in young people have long term survival rates of 80%. I understand that you want to discuss it with him first, but I highly suggest all of you getting tested as soon as possible. Finding a match can take time if there isn't one available among family and friends"

**Belize**

After having his forensic team go over the whole hotel room with a fine tooth comb, Officer Jorge Valdez radioed ahead to Port Charles

"Commissioner Scorpio, Port Charles Police Department"

"Senior, My name is Jorge Valdez and I am un agente de policia en Belize. I was called to the scene of a 207. It was also reported as a possible 245 due to blood present at the scene"

"What does a kidnapping and potential assault with a deadly weapon in your country have to do with my town, Officer Valdez?"

"The victim is an approximately 29 year old female on her honeymoon with her husband, and lives in your town Senior. One Samantha Morgan, wife to Jason Morgan"

"Has her family been notified?"

"Si Senior, su esposo has already contacted la familia and informed me that her aunt will be by to organize a press release. He was very specific in what he wanted. Senora Morgan's picture all over la television and internet."

"Of course he does"

"When I heard that la Seniora was with child, I immediately agreed to his extreme measures. You should as well. We will be faxing you the information shortly. Adios Senior"


	29. Chapter 29

Jason Morgan was a man defeated. In his car on the way to the airport was not where he wanted to be right now. What he really wanted was to be back at the hotel looking for clues as to who took his wife. Even though the officers assured him that they were extremely detailed in their search, Jason had enough experience with the incompetence of the PCPD to doubt the validity of that.

The only genuine evidence that they found to point toward foul play was the blood he prayed to God did not belong to Sam, the shattered balcony door, and the ransacked look of the room. No fingerprints, no clothing fibers, no hair particles… nothing that didn't belong to the bride, groom, body guard, or maid.

Unfortunately among those objects dwelled the small item he was currently playing with. Carefully fingering the cool metal, Jason held his only connection to Sam… her wedding band that was enhanced with the smallest, albeit unsurpassed, GPS locating device. He hoped something that required its use would never happen, especially not this soon, and he can't even use it.

This ass hole was smart, Jason would give him that. Not only was the ring left behind, but it was carefully placed on the nightstand along with a note reading: _Not this time_. It was almost like whoever took Sam, knew for a fact that Jason would have placed something in the wedding band.

He knew that getting his guys in that room before it was cleaned and rented out again was essential to locating her… Whoever did this crossed the line from business to personal when they kidnapped a pregnant woman. Not even Sonny had ever had to deal with this either time Carly was pregnant… and lucky for him, his pregnant wife was safe and sound at home.

What scared Jason the most was having to wonder what they were going to do to Sam and the baby. Did they know about his unborn child? Is that why they took Sam, to take his baby? Were they going to make him choose between his wife and child? If he was honest with himself, the terror he felt was greater than he had ever experienced… and Jason Morgan never showed fear.

In order to catch this guy, he needed to keep his famous stone cold exterior. He needed to be "working with" the police in Belize while also getting his men digging deeper than any cop would approve of. Unfortunately, he was now on his way back to Port Charles and away from both investigations all because of a phone call

**2 hours ago**

_He was overseeing the search of his hotel room and dictating just exactly what he wanted said in the news alert. One of the officers handed him the note and wedding band at the exact same time that he felt his cell vibrate in his pocket._

"_Morgan" He hadn't bothered checking who it was before answering so he was surprised at his mother's voice on the other line_

"_Jason, I heard what happened to Sam and I am really sorry. But you need to get back to Port Charles as soon as possible."_

_Rubbing a hand across his face he sighed, knowing that his mother wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important. "What's going on? Is it Maxie?"_

"_Sort of… I don't know if you have heard about what is wrong with Spinelli but, long story short, he needs a bone marrow transplant. Now I tested everybody else and have no match. Maxie is willing to get tested, but due to her being a minor, I can't run the test without parental consent."_

"_Well you have my consent. If she really wants to do it then I don't have an issue with it." He continued to watch police officers sweep the room for any other clues. One of them swabbed up some of the blood to be sent for genetic testing. Jason told them that he wants to be sure that it did not belong to his wife._

"_It isn't that simple, Jason. I have no problem performing the test but the lab will refuse to run it without a signature." Her voice sounded like she had thought through any other possibility and come up empty._

"_What about Diane? Can't she sign it? I mean… I already love Spinelli like a son, but I know he would rather me look for his sister. Diane is his aunt. Isn't that good enough?" Jason sounded exasperated and torn as he listened to Monica and overlooked the police department at the same time._

"_I tried that, Jason. Believe me; I have tried everything else I could think of before I called you. The only way they will test Maxie is if you sign the paper work… and then maybe you could be tested as well."_

"_Alright, I'll leave shortly. Just let me rap up here at the hotel" He was tired, frustrated, and worried. The last thing that he wanted to do was travel, but he knew that this was what he had to do. Sam would have his head if he let anything happen to her brother._

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of what he believed to be a cell phone. Jason knew for a fact that it wasn't his so by default it had to be Sam's. Thinking about it made him smile because she would be the only one that he knew to have the song "You Got a Friend in Me" for a ringtone. Pulling over to the side of the road, he finally located the singing device under the passenger seat.

The caller ID read Joey and he was debating whether to pick up the phone until he looked at the ID picture. It was of Sam with her arm around another woman's shoulders. Her hair was similar in color to his wife's but was of a more wavy nature. Both women had the same mocha eyes and they were both smiling.

Thinking about it for a minute, he became conscious of the fact that his new wife had played him on the plane. A smile crept to his face as he realized that she purposely made him jealous of a guy that was really just one of her girlfriends.

Realizing that the phone had stopped ringing, he contemplated calling the person he now knew was a woman back. Before he got the chance, however, the childish song filled the air once again. Deciding to answer, he placed the phone up to his ear and wasn't even able to say anything before she started talking

"Sam… I know that it's your honeymoon and all, but I really need you to listen to me. Not long after we talked, I went home and found my front door unlocked…"

"Listen, now is not a good time." Jason interrupted. There really wasn't anything that she had to say that he wanted to hear right now.

"Who the hell is this?" The surprised tone in the women's voice did not go unnoticed by him

"I'm her husband and don't have time to talk with you right now. Sam is missing and her brother is in the hospital. So if we could just end this now…"

"Did you say that Sam is missing? How could he have known? I didn't tell him anything!" Jason could tell that she was panicking but what alarmed him was what she was saying

"Who are you talking about?" The manner in which he spoke startled her out of her ramble and helped regain her focus

"When I got home there was this guy sitting in my living room. I immediately grabbed the phone and threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. He told me that he knew Sam and I were friends and that I had talked to her. He asked me where she was staying…. Oh my god…. Oh my god. I swear I didn't say a word. All I told him was that I didn't know. This guy just stood there staring at me. I slowly backed up out of the house, got in my car, and just drove" This was bad. Whoever took Sam knew her in the past, something even she wasn't sure about anymore.

"Alright, calm down… one or both of these phones may possibly be tapped so this is what I want you to do…. Stay in public and meet me at the airport. Make sure you are not followed." After he heard her agree, he promptly hung up and sped his way to the airport.


	30. Chapter 30

When she first met up with Jason she had, for some reason, went off and accused him of not keeping her safe. She wasn't sure why she did it, but it probably had something to with the fact that it had finally sunk in that Sam was missing, Spinelli was in the hospital, and Maxie was Sam and Jason's long lost daughter. Joey came to the conclusion that it information overload, pure and simple. Of course she did eventually explain that to Jason and apologize for her behavior, which he only seemed to shrug off in understanding.

Looking over at the man now, she realized just how much he loved her friend. It was obvious that he hadn't slept since the incident, and even in his sleep now his face almost looked haunted. Hearing footsteps approach, Joey looked up and saw an older woman in a lab coat toward the waiting room. Seeing as they were the only two people occupying it, she could only assume that the woman was coming to see Jason. Reaching over next to her, she preceded an attempt to wake Jason.

He met the woman named Joey at the airport as promised and now they were back in Port Charles. He hadn't slept in more than 36 hours, and with the adrenalin wearing off he could feel the sleep deprivation now more than ever. As soon as the pair had arrived at the hospital, Jason sought out Monica and signed the paper work that allowed Maxie's bone marrow to be tested against Spinelli's as well as having his own tested. Even Joey was more than willing to help by undergoing the same testing. Now it was nothing but a waiting game.

He was exhausted and it was visible throughout his body. He had dark circles under his eyes, whose lids felt like they weighed a ton. Sitting up straight wasn't an option as he sat slumped in the waiting room chair. Maxie was sound asleep at Spinelli's side, Peter had gone with Sonny to the office in order to speed things up with locating Sam, and Diane, Riley and Carly were headed for a much needed coffee run. Knowing that everyone else was currently accounted for, his eyes drifted shut. It only felt like they had been closed for a second before they snapped open at the feeling of his body being shaken.

It only took a moment for his eyes and mind to focus once he saw his mother. The look on her face told him that something was off and that it wasn't something that was going to be easy for her to tell him. The first thing that came to mind was that neither he nor Maxie turned up as matches for Spinelli. Joey had wanted to help but the car crash that she was involved in as a child had resulted in her needing a liver transplant. Therefore she would be ineligible to actually donate her marrow even if she was a match. The second possibility was that his new brother-in-law had made a turn for the worse. Before he could open his mouth, Joey asked the question for him.

"Did the results come back? How's Spinelli doing?" She was on her feet, with her arms across her chest, and in front of Monica before she even finished speaking.

"I do not have the results, but the lab tech should be bringing them to me shortly. Spinelli has, however, developed a fever which leads us to believe that he has an infection due to his weakened immune system."

Jason immediately stood, no longer tired. "Is he going to be alright? Does Diane know yet? What happens if none of us are a match?" He was rambling, which is something that he doesn't do often. In fact he can't even remember a time when he rambled.

"First, we caught the fever early and have already started him on broad antibiotics until we know for sure what kind of infection we are dealing with. Second, Diane has been called and is on her way back to the hospital. Third, I have already placed Spinelli on the donor list as soon as we discovered what was making him sick. The current infection will actually push him higher up the list." Monica shifted her folders to one arm and placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder.

"He's going to be fine Jason. Even if you and Maxie don't match, he's already on the donor list. And if I have to, I will bring in every single Quartermaine to be tested. His chances are good. He's young, he's strong, and he's related to Sam and Diane… that's got to count for something." Jason reached over and placed his hand over his mother's, a grateful smile playing at his lips.

Joey interrupted the family moment by clearing her throat. When both pairs of eyes turned to her, she pointed to a short man clutching a folder and briskly walking toward their group. As soon as he approached them, he handed the file to Monica.

"Sister, no. Father, yes" He spoke only those 4 words before turning and walking away. Jason's eyes went from Monica to the back of the retreating man in record time before calling after him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Spinelli's sister is missing and his father has been dead since he was three years old! Who the hell's samples are these?" He heard the rustling of paper and returned his gaze to Monica who uttered the sentence that made his heart stop

"Maxie Jones and Jason Morgan"

-------------

She was slowly coming out of her fog with her head feeling like a piano was sitting on top of it. Many different smells flooded her nose while loud noises echoed in her ears. She smelled cigarette smoke, coffee and…. Was that antiseptic? It didn't take long for her to register that the sounds mirrored those of an airplane and the sterile smell was coming from her own body.

That is when she felt the rough hand on her thigh. She began to panic as it dawned on her that it did not belong to her husband and there was an intense pain coming from her leg. When the hand was removed, a wave of relief washed over her until it returned just moments later.

She could only deal with the pain and discomfort until the ringing in her ears subsided and she heard voices… three distinct voices in fact. Two were completely foreign to her while the third she recognized… she couldn't actually place it, but she was positive that she knew the owner. It was female and all it was doing was bitching about how incapable her flunkies are. Apparently they're the reason her leg was in such pain.

She didn't mean to make her presence known yet but whatever she was lying on was totally uncomfortable. She knew that she had been caught when one of her male captors addressed her.

"Ah, Sweet Sam… so nice of you to join us and I must say that it is a pleasure to see you again."


	31. Chapter 31

Sam stilled immediately, keeping her eyes closed tightly. She needed to process whatever the hell was going on right now. Her leg hurts like hell… almost more-so than when the cowardly bastard shot her all those weeks ago.

The question was why? Why did it hurt? The scene flashed in her head. She saw it one second, and the next it was gone. A man, one who towered over her more than Jason did, shoved her with just enough force to cause her to fall into the glass patio door. It shattered against the weight of her body and the last thing she saw was the sun light gleaming off of the large shard which had nestled itself deep in her thigh.

How long had she been out? Sam couldn't really answer that question with much accuracy. All she knew was that she was on a private jet of some kind. She had absolutely no idea how long ago they had boarded, how long it took to get from her and Jason's hotel room to the airport. How they got her unconscious, bleeding body through airport security was just another question to be added to her ever growing list. She figured, however, that if these people had the money and power to kidnap her right from under Jason Morgan's nose, then they probably breezed through security. She only wished she knew where the hell she was or what was going on.

The tips of her fingers lightly brushed against the fabric at her sides. She felt the smoothness, like silk, against her skin. Slowly trailing her fingers higher, she hit the small, rough beads just under her chest. It was her dress. That gave her a comfort of sorts…. It made her feel close to Jason, and kept her hope alive that she would soon be safe in his arms.

"Now, now Sweet Sam… I know you are awake and it is not very polite ignore. I must say that you have become just the woman I thought you would." When he didn't receive a response, he continued talking. "You look just like your mother did at your age… Beautiful, exotic" A rough, calloused hand rested on her cheek and it took all of the little strength she had not to throw up at the feelings that it gave her. Without lifting her eyelids, she swiftly jerked away from his unwelcome touch.

When she was sure he wasn't going to try and touch her again, Sam once again allowed her thoughts to take over. The owner of the voice knew her name, and apparently she knew him as well. She laid there, trying to place the voice with any event in her life. Just when she was about to give up and look at her captors, a searing pain in her head overpowered her senses.

_She began to see bright lights flashing through her eye lids. The sanitary smell that was consistent with a hospital filled her nose. She heard hushed voices and footsteps moving cautiously over the floor. Sam could feel someone holding her hand, a hand whose skin was soft and whose grasp was gentle, almost fraile. She recognized it as belonging to her mother._

_Then the scene changed to one of panic. The lights were dimmer and she could make out shadows and outlines of different people, people she assumed to be doctors and nurses. They were talking amongst themselves until they all rushed towards her. She heard things like "Heart rate dropping" and "Emergency C-section". Sam was so focused on what everyone was saying that she didn't notice just how tightly her hands clutched her abdomen, or that she herself was speaking… well more like screaming... _

Just as soon as the excruciating pain in her head started, it had vanished along with everything else. The noises, the smells, the feelings, everything that she had just experienced were replaced with the same smell of cigarette smoke and antiseptic. The same pain her leg was back, but it was now joined by one in her lower abdomen.

Opening her eyes slightly, she noticed the death grip she had on her stomach. Against her better judgment, she turned her head to the side and was met by three pairs of eyes before she felt her grip abound her abdomen involuntarily loosening. Her eyesight grew distorted and soon all went black, her last sight being that of her husband's ex-wife holding a syringe.


	32. Chapter 32

They had spent the last 4 days in the hospital. Tests upon tests were performed to verify what the lab technician revealed. Vague explanations were given to friends and family. Legal proceedings were begun. All of this was going on and there was no answer to the question as to how all of this came to be.

Not only was Maxie his daughter but Spinelli, who had grown up as Sam's brother and was born two months prior to the girl, was his son as well. The only explanation that his mother had been able to provide him with was that, in certain circumstances, women face something now known as delayed interval delivery.

In most cases, the first twin is born prematurely for one reason or another and then labor ceases, keeping the second twin in-utero closer to term. That was the most common case. However nothing about this case was common. For all anybody knew the twins were purposely born months apart. If Sam's step father could be twisted enough to purposely impregnate his step daughter, then this man would be capable of just about anything.

It had been hard to explain this situation to everyone involved when all the details were not readily available. The hardest part had been when he had to tell his children. He saw the bond that they already shared when Maxie spent almost every moment at Spinelli's bedside. He had originally chalked it up to the fact that they were so close in age and that Spinelli was her uncle. Now he realized that their bond went much deeper than that. They had spent, Monica assumes, around six or seven months growing together in the same womb before they were ripped apart, only to meet almost 16 years later.

Jason supposed that what people say is true…. The heart recognizes what the mind and body can't remember. It had happened with him and Sam. They had met while they were both still children. From what his mother had told him, he had cared a great deal about her. So much that he had tried to protect her from a man he presumes to have been her own step father.

If he thought about it long enough, he would have to admit to himself that he had felt a pull toward her from the start. If he was being completely honest, he would have to admit that, over the nine short weeks that he had "known" her, he fell in love.

And now it had happened with their children. Their hearts recognized the strong bond that they shared before anyone else. It was like they couldn't be separated, wherever one went, the other followed right along. They took comfort from each other and it warmed his own heart at the sight of his two children together... This was weird to say in and of it self.

_His children._

It was a strange concept to think about. Here he was, 32 years old, recently divorced from one woman only to marry another, a set of teenage twins, and another child on the way. He would never have imagined that this would be Jason Morgan, professional hit man's life.

The only downsides to this whole situation were that his pregnant wife was nowhere to be found with God knows which one of his psychotic enemies and his newly found son was being treated for a disease which requires a bone marrow transplant.

Jason was lying in his new bed thinking about everything that has transpired over the past couple of months. The penthouse was complete, but he felt something was missing; something that he couldn't put his finger on. It almost didn't feel like home anymore, or maybe it was just that there never really was anybody in it. With Sam missing and Spinelli in the hospital, there hadn't been an opportune chance to effectively break in the refurbished apartment.

In any case, Jason was looking into yet more renovating. He was thinking about renting out the apartment under his, turning the decorating into a family project, and then converting the two spaces into one. He just felt that with so many people there needed to be more room. He wanted to give his children some resemblance of freedom, while still keeping them safe from harm. So far, that hasn't worked out too well.

He had finally been able to get Maxie to come home with him tonight after she had spent every night with her brother. The doctors had run all of their tests, had gotten a handle on Spinelli's infection, and started him on the necessary drugs for the transplant. In just a few days, Jason would donate his bone marrow to his son.

Monica had told him that after the transplant took place, Spinelli would have to spend at least another month in the hospital for very close monitoring. After that, he might be allowed to return home and continue his recovery from there. It all depended on how well the transplant went. He only hoped that by that time Sam would be home safe and sound with their third child growing safe and healthy inside of her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on his bedroom door and his daughter's head poking its way in. She gave him an apologetic smile before he beckoned her in and moved over on the bed, giving her room to join him.

"I couldn't sleep" Maxie said softly, barely breaking the silence.

Jason glanced at the clock that sat on the table to his left; it was 2 in the morning. Looking back at her, he wasn't quite sure what to do seeing as he had never had a daughter before. He gently slid his right arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side, giving her enough time to withdraw from his grasp if she wanted. She allowed him to bring her to him, and she willingly dropped her head to rest on his shoulder. Lifting his hand, Jason began to run his fingers down her smooth blonde hair in a comforting manner.

"Do you have any leads?" Jason knew what she was talking about and wished that he had a more positive answer to give

"Not yet. I have every available person, whether my own or the police, looking for your mother…" He really didn't know what else to say. He felt the urge to reassure her, but didn't want to lie to her. It was a battle in his head that he wished didn't have such a big affect on her. He owed her the truth, but how much detail should he reveal?

"Do you think she's alright?" Maxie's bright blue eyes gazed into her father's matching set. There was worry, fear, and a hint of vulnerability that she was trying hard to hide… but Jason picked up on it right away. Turning his body, her head moved to rest on his chest and he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I promise that I will do everything in my power to bring your mother and baby brother or sister home safely to us; and I don't want you worrying so much about it. Leave finding Sam to me and you can do me a favor by keeping Spinelli company and Carly out of trouble. Can you do that for me?" He felt her head moving in agreement before she vocalized it.

"Alright… Sam's lucky to have you"

"No, I'm lucky to have all of you. Now sleep" Jason moved himself so that he was now lying instead of sitting, bringing Maxie with him. Covering them both, he heard her unsuccessfully stifle a yawn before snuggling closer into his embrace.

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you" Her eyes were heavy and her hand came to rest on his stomach.

"Sweet dreams baby girl, I love you" Jason did the only thing he knew… he started humming the same song that he would sing to Michael when he was an infant. He hummed until he saw her eyes drift closed and heard her breathing even out. He then let his own eyes tear at the small fact that, for the first time, she had called him Daddy. It was a peaceful sleep that night, for them both.


	33. Chapter 33

She felt like shit, plain and simple. Her head was killing her, her leg felt like it had been ripped in two, and to top it off her husband's crazy bitch of an ex wife was behind this whole thing. That little skank was really beginning to piss her off.

First it was the way the bitch had gone about the surrogacy. Then it was the fact that she had probably been behind the fire and now the kidnapping. And don't even get her started on whatever drug she was given. It was one thing to kidnap her and knock her out. It was a whole other thing to do something to harm an innocent child. If whatever was given to her did anything to her child that little fucker wouldn't have a prayer.

Slowly sitting up, Sam realized that she was no longer on the antiseptic smelling airplane. Instead she found herself in an uncomfortable queen size bed. It had old, thin, worn sheets that smelled like wet dog and mildew. The unpleasant smell went straight to her sensitive stomach. Placing a hand over her child she took a bunch of slow, deep breaths.

That's when she realized that something was different. She had felt something in resemblance to a kick just under her hand. Looking down, she had to stifle a gasp at what she saw. Her stomach was no longer flat as it been the day of her wedding. Instead, there was a very distinct baby bump straining against the tightness of her tattered gown. That's when she also noticed the IV tubes. One coming out of the top of her hand, and the other from the inside of her elbow.

"What the [i][b]FUCK[/i][/b]??" A bunch of thoughts were swimming through her mind as she frantically looked between her obviously pregnant belly and the tubes leaving her body. Without thinking, she ripped the IV's from her body.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her bare feet hit the cold, disgusting floor. She winced a little when pressure was put on her wounded leg, but Sam pushed through the pain and stood up off of the bed.

Looking around the small, dingy room she found but one door. Slowly making her way over to it, she tried the knob. Locked. That ruled out it being a bathroom and the other option was that it was her way out. There were no windows in the room. The only other possible way of escape was the tiny vent in the ceiling.

The vent was immediately scratched off her list of escapes since there was nothing tall enough for her to stand on. That and she didn't think her stomach would be able to fit through the tight space. Looking down at her swollen stomach, she let out a long sigh

"How long have I been here?" Her hand was once again protectively hovering over the innocent life growing inside of her. Her other hand went to run through her hair. She quickly pulled it back, completely disgusted. Her hair was tangled, matted, and extremely greasy and dirty.

The nausea returned just thinking about it and soon she was hunched over in a dry heave. She had absolutely nothing in her stomach to bring up. Once the queasiness passed, she tried the door again, this time with more determination to get the hell out of where ever she was being kept.

Sam froze in the middle of her efforts when she heard voices and footsteps just beyond the door. As they got closer, she backed up to the bed and sat down just as her captors entered. Her hands were shaking and she was honestly terrified about what was going to happen to her and her baby.

She watched a man walk up to the bed and subtly smile at her. The smile, however, soon left the moment he saw Sam's bloody hand and elbow. He placed a duffle bag, which Sam had not even known he was carrying, on the bed next to her and pulled out gloves. Next came a needle, tape, and clean tubes. He wiped her hand with antiseptic and attempted to reinsert the IV.

Sam quickly pulled away and moved until she was on the other side of the bed. Her feet hit the ground, and when she turned to bolt for the door, the man spoke.

"Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Another man approached her. The same man she had seen on the plane. She tried to dodge him but he was much faster than she was.

"Now, now sweet Sam. That really wasn't a smart thing to do in your condition. You wouldn't want to have an accident and lose your baby, would you?" The man grabbed her shoulder with one hand and held a knife in the other.

"I suggest you cooperate and let the nice doctor hook you back up to your fluids and vitamins." He started backing her up to the bed, but she stopped. She stood up straight. Shoulders back, full height, protective stance, hate and anger radiating off of her in waves. Pregnant or not, she wasn't going to allow anyone to threaten her or tell her what to do.

"Who the fuck are you? What the hell do you want with me? How long have I been locked in this piece of shit room? What did that bitch give me? Where the fuck is that skank anyway?" She rattled off question after question, not really giving him adequate time to answer any of them. When she finally stopped, hands on hips, eyes blazing, he spoke.

"Why don't you sit down" He backed her up a bit and she felt the back of her knees hit the unpleasant mattress. She briefly glanced behind her and grimaced.

"I think I'll stand." Arms folded across her chest as she stared down the knife.

"But I insist" This time the man shoved her backward. Her hand automatically went to protect her stomach as she fell onto the bed. She didn't even bounce, the mattress was so hard. It was just as if he would have pushed her to the ground.

"What the fuck is the matter with you? You get off on assaulting pregnant women?" Sam was seething. She wouldn't be surprised if she had smoke coming from her ears or she was breathing fire. She was way beyond pissed now. This guy was quickly severing her last nerve.

"You have something that belongs to me, Sweet Sam. You are simply here for me to collect what is rightfully mine." His eyes lingered on her stomach longer than made her comfortable.

"There is no fucking way in hell that I will allow you take my baby you twisted son of a bitch! You come after my baby and Jason will be the least of your worries." She was on her feet in a matter of moments and right in his face the next.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to fuck with a hormonal pregnant woman? You threaten her kid and you will lose."

"I'd like to disagree" She never even saw it coming. One minute she was facing off with him and then next he had raised the hand that held the knife and sliced right through her wedding gown.

Looking down she watched in horror as the white fabric quickly turned to crimson. Sam fell to her knees clutching her abdomen. Tears fell from her eyes due to the pain. It didn't take long for the pain to be unbearable. The rest of her body fell to the ground with a thump, a pool of the crimson liquid surrounding her.

"Jerry Jax never loses. Just ask your step-father" And with that, he casually stepped over her still body and left the room with his minion right behind him.

--------

It was early yet, but the house was in full swing. Maxie was in her room performing her daily ritual of hair, make-up, and clothes perfection. Spinelli, who had been released from the hospital 45 days after being admitted, was shuffling through his things, attempting to locate his bag. Jason was dressed and ready to go, making his children breakfast in the kitchen.

"LETS GO!! You two are going to be late for school! Come on, you only have one more day before Christmas break. Get a move on!!" He called up the stairs.

A knock on the door interrupted his yelling. Max Giambetti poked his head through the penthouse door.

"Boss, a package just came for you" The guard handed Jason a rather large box that was nicely wrapped with snowmen. Nodding to the other man, he placed it on his desk. There was no return address. He carefully took of the paper to find a card attached to the box.

"Oops" was all the card said and Jason was immediately alert. He ripped the top off of the box and he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating. There, carefully folded before him was his wife's wedding gown. The gown was soaked with a thick, dark red substance with a large hole in the material. And there safety pinned to just above the hole was a picture. It wasn't just any picture either. It was a sonogram with the same message written on "Oops"

School was forgotten as anger swept over him. Grabbing the nearest item, Jason sent a ceramic lamp flying through the air at the penthouse with a loud "FUCK"


	34. Chapter 34

[b]Chapter 43[/b]

Maxie and Spinelli rushed down the stairs, Max and Milo came barreling through the door with their guns drawn. They all looked between Jason and the lamp lying on the floor in a million pieces. That's when Maxie's eyes landed the package sitting on her father's desk. When she realized just what it was, a hand flew to her mouth as a small sob escaped her lips.

This made Jason aware of the other people standing in the room with him. His eyes were dark and dangerous. Who ever happens to be on the receiving end of that look, usually doesn't last very long. He grabbed the box and practically shoved Max and Milo to the ground in the process of getting out the door.

"Make sure they get to school" Those were the only words he spoke before disappearing into the elevator.

Less than five minutes later and he was flying into a parking space near the entrance to General Hospital. He rushed to the maternity floor and stopped at the nurse's station

"I need to see either Dr. Meadows or Bobbie Spencer. It's an emergency" The nurse briefly glanced up at him and then continued typing on the computer

"Both doctors are currently in surgery. Is there a problem with your wife? Is she having pains? Has her water broke?" Jason was getting more and more irritated with each question being asked

"Listen here; this could very well be a life or death situation. You [i]will[/i] page one or both doctors immediately" His stare was cold and daring the nurse to disobey

"Like I already told you, both doctors are with patients at the moment. You can either wait here or in the ER, whichever you prefer. I will, however, call security if you keep up with this behavior." She was staring him down like she wasn't scared to death of him

"Fucking useless! I don't know how any of you people still have a job. Thank you for your help" His voice was laced with sarcasm as he spoke. Turning away, he almost plowed over his mother

"Jason, my dear, what has you in such a hurry? Have you found Sam? Is she here with you?" She was looking over his shoulders, trying to find her daughter-in-law

"No, I haven't found her yet." Then it hit him. Monica could help him with his task, and she would definitely keep it quiet if he asked her to.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" Monica looked at her son with curiosity before motioning for him to follow her down the hall

"Lets go to my office" The mother and son made their way to the elevator and rode in silence.

Once they reached her office, she locked the door and sat at her desk

"What is going on? Is everything alright with the kids?" Her voice was laced with worry over her grandchildren and he felt bad for bringing her into this situation

"The kids are fine. They should be in school right now." He placed the package he had received earlier on her desk. Monica released a shocked gasp before picking up the gown with much care

"I received that this morning on my way out the door. This was attached to it" Jason handed his mother the sonogram before continuing

"Is there any way you can figure out if that really is Sam's blood? If there is any amniotic fluid mixed into it?" Monica just stared at the fabric she was holding. Gently fingering the large rip, a tear escaped and ran down her face

"I can run it by the lab. We still have Sam on file from the last time she was admitted. I'll put a rush on it and make sure this all stays quiet." Placing the now crimson dress back into its box, she looked back at her son

"I will do my best, but Jason, this doesn't look good. With the amount of blood and the location of the gash…."

"I know, that's all I've thought about since it arrived." they shared a moment of sympathy before Jason let out a breath

"What about the sonogram? Can you tell how old the baby is? Sam would have been close to 26 weeks by now." He put his head in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees.

"God, I've already missed so much… I don't know what I would do if…."

"I know, Jason, I know." Her voice was comforting. She got up and went to sit next to her son. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and rocked his body back and forth like she did when he was a child. For the first time in a long time, Monica saw her son cry

"What if she's gone? I never even got to tell her how much I love her. GOD! Why didn't I realize just how much I loved her before it was too late?" Both mother and son were crying by now

"Shhhhhh….. Everything will work itself out. I promise" They stayed like that for a while before they departed. Jason to pick up his children. Monica to, hopefully, get her son some sort of good news

------------

When she opened her eyes, she saw a man in a bleach white lab coat. He was talking to talking to her, but she couldn't quite make out what he was saying. Something about an accident

Sam cleared her throat and tried to speak. When it came out as a mere whisper, she saw the man holding a glass with a straw.

"Drink" His voice was comforting and fatherly. He helped Sam to raise her head and then held the straw to her lips

"Little sips. Let's not overdo it right away" When Sam had enough, she released the straw from her mouth and laid her head back on the pillow

"Jason…" her voice a little stronger, but it was still weak

"Shhh. My name is Dr. Hunter and this is Nurse Ryans. Do you know where you are?" When she shook her head he flashed a penlight in her eyes.

"You're in the hospital. You were brought in with a nasty gash in your abdomen. Do you know how it happened?" The nurse had left the room and now she was alone with the doctor

"Stabbed by a psycho bastard. How did I get here? The last I remember, I was in hell" The frown did not go unnoticed by her

"The baby's adoptive parents brought you in. They said you were attacked during the robbery" Her eyes widened and then narrowed in anger. Her hand went to rest on top of her swollen belly in a protective manner

"This baby is not being adopted, Doctor. And there was no robbery. What do these "adoptive parents" look like?" Sam had a pretty good idea who he was talking about, but she wanted it confirmed so she could hunt them down and kill them once the baby was born

"They were both tall and blonde. The man had an Australian accent and the woman, no offense, seemed kind of skanky" If there was anything he had learned over the years, it would be to never anger a pregnant woman. Looking into this woman's eyes, he knew for certain that somebody was about to endure bodily harm

"Those two are in no situation allowed near me or my baby. Do you understand? They ki….." before she could finish the sentence, Jerry Jax and Courtney Matthews entered the room acting like they were concerned

"Are you alright, sweetie? You scared us to death." Courtney came to sit on the side of the bed next to Sam, grasped her hands, and looked at the doctor

"Is there anything wrong with the baby? We've been trying for so long and I don't know what we would do if we lost this chance." She had tears running down her cheeks and Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at the act. When she glanced at Jerry, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Something told her that the hospital was all Courtney's doing

She wanted Jerry and Courtney out of her room. She needed to get the doctor alone. Thinking fast, she let a shrill scream that probably broke the sound barriers. Grabbing her stomach, she purposely pushed on the knife wound, causing her face to take on a look of great pain. The tears came shortly after that

"It hurts! It fucking hurts!" Another screech was all it took for the doctor to shoo everyone but medical personnel from her room. The nurse from before pushed her way through the crowd and handed the doctor a sheet of paper. She watched as his face set and he muttered under his breath. Pretending to busy himself checking her stats, he leaned in close

"I know who you are and I am going to help you" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Relief and excitement overtook her as tears of joy streamed down her face

"How? How do you…" She screamed again, but this time it wasn't for show. The pain was real and so was the warm liquid she felt between her legs. The medical staff looked panicked as they rushed to her side. Dr. Hunter lifted the blanket and cursed at what he saw

"Do you trust me?" It was a simple statement, yet she could see in his eyes just how serious it was

"What's… AHHHHHH…. Going on?" Her knuckles were white from gripping the sheets as hard as she was

"You're in premature labor and your water has broken. I need to get you into surgery and get the baby out of you. It's the only chance your child has at surviving" She knew that he was trying to remain calm for her, but she couldn't help the panic that surfaced

"I may not know how far along I am, but I do know that it is too soon for me to deliver" Another pain coursed through her body and all she wanted was her husband by her side, telling her what she should do

"By our measurements and calculations, we think you are between 24 and 26 weeks. I'm not going to lie to you. It isn't the most ideal situation, but technology is so much better than it was." Just as Dr. Hunter was about to stress the importance of a C-Section, Nurse Ryans grabbed everyone's attention

"The baby's heart rate is dropping. The stress of the injury and the labor are sending the baby into distress." At that moment, Sam nodded her head at the man in front of her

"I trust you. Protect my baby, Dr. Hunter. Please keep my baby safe" That was all she said before the pain took its toll on her body and she was once again pulled into darkness.


	35. Chapter 35

Dr. Meadows had confirmed that it was quite possible that the fetus in the sonogram was around the same age as Sam and Jason's baby would have been. Taking into consideration Sam's size as well as sonograms of similar age fetuses of similar size women, the doctor concluded that the picture was taken when the child was around 24 weeks. In Sam's case, this would have been almost a week and a half ago. The only thing this proved was that the child had been alive as of that time. What happened after that was anyone's guess.

The bad news was that the blood on the dress matched the blood on file for Monica Quartermaine's daughter-in-law. The not-so-bad news was that there was no amniotic fluid present in the blood. This meant that the wound had not penetrated the uterus and the baby had been physically unharmed.

The amount of blood that saturated the fabric, however, could have been enough to cause harm to both mother and child. With Sam's small, petite frame the blood loss could have been too much shock on her system. It could have easily killed them both. That is, if the child was still alive at the time of injury.

There was so much speculation with this case. There was no way to actually say for certain whether the patient was alive. It was even harder to say whether or not the unborn child was alive. The only concrete information had been found during a more extensive examination.

While testing the gown, the lab tech had found multiple hairs. After contacting a friend in forensics who owed him a favor, he was able to further his investigation. He had been told the relative area in which the patient had been kept all these months and had uncovered that a few of the hairs did not match the information on record for Samantha Morgan. Having his friend run the out-of-place hairs through the system, the lab tech now had names to go with the hair.

Relaying all this information would be hard. How do you tell your chief of staff that her daughter-in-law and unborn grandchild were alive 2 weeks ago, but now you couldn't be sure? How do you tell her that a hair from her son's ex-wife had been stuck to the wedding dress? How do you tell the patient's husband, an alleged mob enforcer, that a hair from Jerry Jax, an alleged rival mob boss, had also been found? And then there was the fact that Samantha Morgan had been being held in a bordering state.

Sighing, he left his office and went in search of Dr. Monica Quartermaine with the test results clutched in his hand.

-----------------

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you? You had to go and fuck all this up just because she was being a little mouthy?" Courtney Matthews harshly whispered. She was furious that he put their plan in danger just because he felt insulted

"Don't act like this is completely my fault. I'll be the first to admit that I acted rash, but don't pin this all on me Princess. You're the one who started this" His voice was equally hushed and cold.

"YOU came to ME. Remember? But, you know what? It doesn't matter because it worked out perfectly. You wanted the kid and, as it turns out, the girl was supposed to be mine 16 years ago. Now everything is going to be fine. Morgan most likely got his little gift and is probably mourning as speak" Jerry turned to walk away, but was grabbed by Courtney

"FINE?! Everything is far from [I]fine [/i]. She went into premature labor just before 26 weeks. Do you know how dangerous that is? The baby's lungs aren't fully developed and will need to be in the NICU for awhile before it's possible to be released! And what do you mean Sam was supposed to be yours 16 years ago?" Her anger was starting to get the better of her

"Not that it's your business, Princess, but Sweet Sam's daddy got into some trouble and requested my help in fixing it. My price was his daughter when everything was over. Only problem was that I had to, how you say, disappear for a while and was never able to collect. Time went on and I lost track of her. I thought that I would never be able redeem what was owed to me. That is until you came along." His smile was sinister and his eyes hard

"I could care less about the brat Sweet Sam is carrying. The only reason I agreed to help was because it was my chance to collect her father's debt." He shook his head sadly

"That man had gotten himself in over his head. If it wasn't for me he would have ended up in a world of trouble for what he did" Jerry walked away with Courtney running after him

"YOU BASTARD!! You were never going to let that baby live, were you? If that baby dies, I will go to Jason and tell him what you did. I will tell him that you kidnapped me while I was away with your brother. Once you realized that he wasn't going to look for me, you took the woman pregnant with his child. It's brilliant really. He'll never doubt me." She smiled in triumph when he stopped and turned back around

"He won't be so ready to believe you if he receives evidence of your involvement, Princess" Her smile faded immediately and her face took on a look of fear. Courtney tried to mask it, but her efforts were futile at most

"You're insane, you know that?" Jerry simply turned away from her once again and started making his way down the hall. Before he rounded the corner, he took one last glance back over his shoulder

"Takes one to know one, Princess" And with that he was out of sight, leaving Courtney frozen in place

------------------

Taking a deep breath, Dr. Hunter knocked on the door in front of him before walking into the room. He couldn't believe that he was about to ask this, but it was his only chance.

The doctor behind the desk looked up at him and forced a smile

"To what do I owe this displeasure, Dr. Hunter?" Looking him straight in the eye, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck

"I have a patient in premature labor somewhere between 24 and 26 weeks…."

"So do a C-Section and get the brat out." His voice was dismissive and uninterested

"The mother is being prepped as we speak. That's not the issue" the other doctor stared at him expectantly, not saying a word. It was now or never.

"You're the only doctor in the world that is smart enough, and not to mention crazy enough, to kill them and hide the bodies" Matt watched his colleague's mouth form into an excited smile

"Is the mom hot?" Matt rolled his eyes, having expected a remark like that

"Does it matter?" The look he was given was one that asked if he was serious

"So, will you help me?" The other doctor gripped his cane and rose from his desk

"Of course. This is going to be fun. Not every day I'm asked to kill somebody" He looked a little kid in a candy store as he hobbled toward him.

"Lead the way Dr. McKiller" They left the office together, making their way to the operating room with Matt explaining the whole situation and what exactly he had in mind.

On the way, they made a pit stop in the cafeteria. They approached a table were another 3 doctors sat.

"Break's over team." When they just looked at him he let out an exasperated sigh

"Things to do, places to go… people to kill" They remained seated, looking between their boss and Matt before finally standing. They reluctantly followed until they reached the OR. Seeing the obviously pregnant woman on the table, it was explained that they were going to kill her

"Are you serious?" The doctor's eyes widened in shock and surprise

"Now why would I joke about something like murder? Some people just don't think" Shaking his head, he limped into the operating room leaving his team in confusion


	36. Chapter 36

"Alright, here's the plan Doc's." Leaning against his cane, he pointed over to Nurse Ryans

"Go set up one of them fancy NICU beds in Cuddy's office. Once the kid comes out, rush out of here and get it all hooked up to the necessary monitors. Come back in here and announce that your efforts completely sucked and the kid didn't make it." Knowing the sensitivity of the problem, she ignored his wording and left to do as told while an OBGYN began the C-section

"Now the mom… who is [i]extremely [/i] hot by the way…" He paused and glanced at Dr. Hunter before continuing "…is going to be harder to hide. What's so important about her, anyway?"

"Her name is Samantha Morgan, married to Jason Morgan. She was kidnapped while on her honeymoon about 4 and a half months ago. She was brought in for the gash in her abdomen by her kidnappers posing as the baby's adoptive parents"

"A mobster's wife and kid. That is [i]so [/i] cool. Let me think…" They were watching him as he watched the surgery. A few minutes later and he still hadn't spoken. The baby was almost out and they were running out of time

"House…." The doctor with the cane looked over towards the only female member of his diagnostic team

"Cameron…." The blonde woman sighed at the obvious mocking tone

"How are we going to pull this off? Has anyone even thought of contacting the husband?" Everybody looked over to Matt Hunter for the answer just as Nurse Ryans re-entered the room before he could speak

"Unit is all set up… Cuddy wants to talk to you Dr. House" Making no attempt to move closer to the door, he simply rolled his eyes

"It doesn't matter if the husband was contacted as long as she gave consent. What exactly did she say, Dr. Hunter?"

"She told me to save her baby and that she trusted me"

"Good enough for me… Now here's what we're going to do..." They were interrupted when a woman appeared in the observation area just as the umbilical cord was being cut. Wrapping the baby, who fit in the doctor's hand, into a blanket the doctor handed the bundle to the nurse who quickly left

"House! What the hell is going on? Why is there a Neonatal Incubator being set up in my office under your orders?" Looking at her through the glass he moved closer to the gurney, completely ignoring her

"Get the placenta out, sew her up, and cool her body until it stops her heart. Then offer condolences to the family, and by family I mean kidnappers." He made a quick glance at his boss before continuing

"If they want to see her, bring them in . Once the bad guys leave the room, warm her body and get the heart pumping again." The doctor's didn't move, waiting for the Ok from the Dean of Medicine who was still standing in the observation room

"You will do no such thing! This hospital will not be responsible for the intentional death of a patient. My office, House. Now" She turned on her heel and gracefully walked out

"I'm gonna call the mob hubby. Carry on my wayward minions" As he was about to leave the room, he was called back

"When Cuddy says 'no', it means 'no' House. We can't risk our jobs and just undermine her decision"

"She said we couldn't [i]stop [/i] her heart, Foreman. She didn't say anything about slowing it to a barely detectible rate, did she? I didn't think so. Now do your job and save the mob moll before we really do kill her by not helping her. I for one don't want to be on Mr. Enforcer's bad side, how about you guys?" When nobody said anything, he moved to leave the room when he was stopped

"Where do we put her when we're done?"

"Well Chase, seeing as Cuddy already has the kid just stick her in there too. One more body won't hurt" He once again moved to leave and sighed when he once again was stopped

"What if they accuse us of doing something wrong and want to see Cuddy? It's happened before"

"Gosh, I don't know, how about you bring them to me? How does that sound?" He didn't wait for a response this time before he left

"That man is going to lose his license one of these days"

--------------

He had finally fallen asleep around two in the morning. His mother had called with what had been found out involving the dress and sonogram. It had been a long night, trying to explain to his children how he didn't know whether their mother was alive or dead. The looks in their eyes broke his heart as he vowed to kill whoever put his family through such unbearable pain and heartache.

It was now only an hour later and he was being awakened by his cell phone vibrating on the night stand. Sleepily reaching over, he put it to his ear

"Ello?" Jason's voice was muffled with sleep

"I'm looking for Mr. Enforcer"

"What are you talking about? Who are you looking for?"

"You are Jason Morgan, are you not?" The voice on the other line held a hint of mocking and Jason didn't like it one bit

"Yeah, that's me. Who wants to know?"

"That's good, 'cause for a second there I thought I had the wrong number" Now there was false relief as well as sarcasm. On top of that, the caller still hadn't answered his question

"Listen, its 3 o'clock in the morning. Why don't you tell me who the hell you are and why you are calling me in the middle of the damn night?!"

"Well Mr. Cranky Pants, that really isn't the way to talk to the man who has your wife and child" That statement definitely got Jason's attention quickly. He shot out of bed and immediately went to his closet to get dressed

"What the hell have you done to them you bastard? Why the hell would you kidnap a pregnant woman and keep her hostage for 4 months? Where are your morals you twisted motherfucker?" Jason was now flying down the stairs. Once he reached the bottom he grabbed his lock box out of the closet and checked to make sure his gun was loaded

"Tisk tisk, again with the language. Kidnapping really isn't my thing. I'm the doctor who's keeping you from having to bury your wife and kid. I'm just calling to tell you not to worry and that I'll call you when you can come get them"

"You'll call when I can come get them?! No. You tell me right now where Sam and the baby are or I will…"

"You'll what? Kill the doctors that protected your family when you couldn't? Not a very smart idea. They're at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital in New Jersey. Please refrain from showing up guns blazing on a man hunt. Goodbye Mr. Morgan"

The line went dead as Jason walked out of the penthouse. Stepping into the elevator, he made his way to the parking garage and drove to the airport. He was going to New Jersey

------------------

"What do you mean there was nothing you could do?? Do you realize what you have done??" Courtney and Jerry had just been informed that "their" child and its mother "hadn't" made it through the delivery.

"There was too much trauma from the abdominal wound. The baby went into distress and the water broke. By that time, there was no other option except surgery. I'm sorry, but the child was too premature and its lungs had not been properly developed. The baby has already been removed from the room, but you can sit with the mother for a moment if you'd like"

Matt was trying his best to keep from calling security and have their asses hauled off to jail. If he wanted to keep his patients safe then he need to remain calm and stick to the plan. When he saw the woman shake her head he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach

"I want to hold the baby. You know, say goodbye" His feeling proved to be right

"I'll see what I can do about the child. Would you like me to escort you to the mother?" He had to get their minds off of the infant so he could ask House how the [i]hell[/i] they were going to get a dead baby

"Maybe later. I think me and wife need to get some rest and process what has happened" Jerry handed Matt a business card with a phone number on it

"Please call if you need us for anything. We'll be back in the morning" Offering his hand to the doctor, he thanked him for his efforts

"Once again, I offer my condolences as well as my apologies. Goodnight Mr. Jackson, Mrs. Jackson" Matt watched them walk into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut he let out a sigh of relief and went to give the all clear.


	37. Chapter 37

He had been anxious the whole plane ride. It was a good thing he had a private jet on stand bye seeing as he had been pacing and wringing his hands the entire flight. He hadn't seen Sam in over 4 months and if he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that he was nervous. How would she look after all this time? Did her captors take good care of her?

More than anything he needed to see her. He needed to touch her, feel their child safe and sound inside of her. It was something he needed more than anything, which would explain the way he raced to the hospital once he landed. He was surprised he hadn't been pulled over with the way he was speeding through the streets of New Jersey.

When he finally arrived at the hospital he hastily parked, not caring if the car now idled in an ambulance zone. All he wanted to do is find his wife.

Running through the emergency room doors, Jason shoved his way through the crowd of people. He stopped only when he stood in front of the nurse sitting behind a desk. She smiled up at him before turning her attention back to her computer

"How may I help you today?" Her voice was friendly and much too chipper for the way he was feeling right now

"My wife was brought in. One of your doctors called me and told me that she was here. Where is she?" Jason was leaning over the desk, desperation in his eyes

"What was the doctor's name" The question seemed to stun Jason. He racked his brain for the information, but it never came. Then it dawned on him that the doctor never gave his name. Jason was slowly beginning to wonder if this was a trap

Shaking his head, he pushed that thought out of his head. He could feel her. She was somewhere in this building, but where?

"I don't remember. The second he told me that she was here, the rest of the conversation didn't matter" She smiled at him in understanding

"What's your wife's name?" Her fingers settled on the keyboard of her computer, waiting to hit the letters

"Samantha Morgan" He saw the nurse frown and shake her head

"I'm sorry sir. There is no Samantha Morgan being treated in this hospital"

"What about a Samantha McCall. I know she's here. I can feel it" He watched her fingers move and once again she shook her head

"Are you sure you have the right hospital? I could call around for you, if you'd like" Jason felt his heart sink. He could feel her, yet he was being told that she wasn't here. He slammed his fists on the desk, startling the nurse

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call security" As the nurse was speaking Jason caught sight of a blonde woman walking off one of the elevators, accompanied by a man wearing a suit. There was something familiar about the couple. He didn't have to think about it much longer when they turned in his direction in order to talk with a doctor.

His blood boiled when he saw their faces. Forgetting that he was in a public hospital, Jason pulled his gun from the waistband of his jeans and bolted from the emergency room. The only thing on his mind being the 4 months he lost with his wife

The nurse's eyes practically bugged out of her head at the sight of the man pulling a gun. She watched his eyes darken with anger and rage. She stood frozen for a minute after he ran further into the hospital. When she got her bearings back, she snatched the phone

"I need security to the ER. We have a Code Silver"

--------------

Elizabeth was pacing her living room nervously as Lucky sat on her couch, watching her. She had came home to find a message on her machine from Courtney, requesting that she call the other woman back. When Courtney told her that Sam and the baby were dead she had felt her heart stop. Once she hung up with Courtney, she immediately called Lucky

"I can't believe it, Lucky. If anybody finds out that we were in on this, we'll be put in jail for murder. I can't go jail, Lucky. I can't" She felt the tears well up in her eyes

"What was I thinking when I agreed to help her? Sam never even did anything to me. I barely knew the woman" She felt like she was going to start hyperventilating at any moment when the phone rang again, causing Elizabeth to jump.

Lucky answered her phone to find Alexis on the other line

"This is the last straw! I am taking Maxie out of that house if it kills me!" Without saying a word, he passed the phone to a shaking Elizabeth

"What is going to, Alexis?" She was still shaken up and it showed in her voice

"That man is completely irresponsible. He thinks its alright to just disappear in the middle of the night and leave his kids with a couple of guards? I don't think so! What was he thi…." Elizabeth interrupted the other woman, her face paling.

"What… What are you talking about? Where's Jason?"

"Nobody knows where he went! He ran out of the house around four in the morning without saying a word to anybody…" She missed the rest of the rant when the phone slipped from her grip and fell to the floor. Since Sam went missing he had invested all of his spare time in his children. There was only one explanation for his sudden disappearance: Jason knew.


	38. Chapter 38

"You actually killed her?!" Dr. Lisa Cuddy was standing next to the hospital bed now located in the corner of her office.

"Just for a little while. I brought her right back." Dr. Greg House watched as his boss pressed to fingers against the patient's neck

"Her heart rate is barely palpable! What the hell were you thinking?" Her voice had risen but House looked unfazed

"I was thinking I had to keep the Australian mob boss and his manly-looking, slut partner lady from actually killing her. Only way to do that was to convince them she was already dead." He shrugged nonchalantly before making a move to sit at her desk

"Oh, well in that case. Why are we even talking?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she watched House lift his leg to rest on top of the papers covering the desk. He was about to make a comment when the door to the office flew open to reveal a nurse clearly out of breath

"We have a situation in the ER, Dr. Cuddy. There's a man with a gun saying that his wife is here"

"Well that's my cue. Sayonara" The two women watched the doctor stand and limp his way out of the room.

"Where are you going House?" Cuddy called after him

"Ricky's home and Lucy's got some esplainin' to do"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mob hubby has arrived and is on a war path."

-------------

He snuck up behind the couple, keeping his gun out of sight until the last minute. When he was standing just inches from them, he snaked his arm around the woman's neck and pressed the barrel of his gun against the man's head

"You're slipping Jerry. Next time you send me message, make sure there is nothing that links you to the crime" Truth be told, his mother had told him that the lab tech was still working on processing the hairs, but there was no way running into Jerry was a coincidence.

"Why Mr. Morgan, what an unpleasant surprise" Jason pushed the gun further into the back of Jerry's head

"Not as unpleasant as it will be if you don't tell me where my wife is" The struggled in his grip and he tightened the arm around her neck, causing her to begin struggling for air

"Jason… please… I… Jerry… forced…. Me…" She spoke between gasps of breath

"Spare me the pathetic excuse, Courtney. I know how much you wanted that baby and how much you hated it when Sam came to me." Nurses, doctors, and patients alike began crowding around to get a closer look at what was going on. Security was attempting to get the situation under control, but the amount of spectators was making it fairly difficult

"I want to know where she is and I want to know who you were contacting in Port Charles" Neither Jerry nor Courtney said a word and Jason was quickly losing his patience.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Security had eventually made it through the mass amount of people and now had Jason disarmed and restrained

"Just tell him, Jerry! He's going to find out one way or another" Courtney had a look in her eyes that portrayed triumph and a lack of regret.

"Might as well seeing as though he's not going anywhere" He let out a sinister laugh before continuing

"You're too late Morgan. That wife of yours just wasn't strong enough. Too bad to. She was a pretty little thing. Pregnancy suited her. She just didn't have what it takes to keep the brat safe. It's a shame, really" Jerry continued that evil laugh of his and everyone made the mistake of paying more attention to him than Jason

He took the opportunity and freed himself from the hold of security before grabbing the first gun he could find and aimed it at Jerry's heart, if he even had one that is

"YOU KILLED THEM YOU SON OF A BITCH!! You killed them and now you're going to pay for it" Before Jason could pull the trigger, however, a man with a cane stepped into the line of fire

"Ok you two, grab some scalpels and settle this like doctors"

"This doesn't concern you, old man" Jason took aim yet again, but the man refused to move

"Would you really shoot an unarmed invalid?" His voice was cocky and his stature was confident. Jason slowly lowered the gun and was immediately grabbed by security.

"He's not the one you want, coppers. This guy is in need of medical attention. He's mourning the death of his wife and child. He's crazy, and I know crazy" When nobody moved, House let out an exasperated sigh

"Oh for Christ's sake! The wanna-be Australian kingpin and the blonde bimbo held this man's pregnant wife hostage since August. I think I'd be just a tad upset too when I finally found out who did it. If you're going to arrest someone, those are the two you want"

"But, Dr. House, he waved a gun around and put an entire hospital in danger. We just can't let him get away with it" One of the security officers stepped forward

"Dr. Cuddy takes full responsibility of him. In fact, I'll take him to her right now" When the officers gave him an incredulous look he rolled his eyes

"Come on dudes. If he gives me any trouble I'll just whack him with my cane"

"HOUSE!" The doctor turned to see Cuddy stalking toward him

"Ruh-roh, Raggy" Cuddy walked over to the head of security currently restraining Jason

"I just received a call from Port Charles. Release this man and take him to my office" She turned to the other officers.

"I want these two arrested and out of my hospital" Cuddy pointed behind her to where Jerry and Courtney were standing, revealing that only the woman remained.

--------------

"I promise you, police departments and airports have all been alerted to…" They were walking through hall ways and Jason wasn't really sure where they were going.

"Listen, Dr. Cuddy is it? If this man wants to disappear, he will. He had been able to kidnap and hide a pregnant woman for over four months. I guarantee that there is nothing the police can do about him. My wife and unborn child are dead so there is no reason for me to stay here. Just turn the other way and let me do things my way"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Mr. Morgan." They had stopped walking when they reached a door that had "Dean of Medicine" etched into the glass. She saw the confused look he was giving her so she wasted no time in opening the door. She stepped aside and allowed him to enter ahead of her.

His breath caught when he took in the office. There were doctors and nurses busying themselves in two separate corners of the room. In one corner there were a bunch of monitors with different cables and lines traveling to a hospital bed where they attached to a person

Stepping further into the room, he focused on the pale woman lying unconscious on the bed. It only took him a second more before his eyes rested on her face. He felt tears pooling in his own eyes once he realized that it was his wife in front of him. He saw her chest rise and fall, signaling to him that she was still alive. The tears were now freely falling as he went to sit next to his wife.

"Don't ever leave me again" He gently picked up her still cold hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. He felt a slight squeeze and his head shot up to see her eyes fluttering open

"I won't" Her voice was soft and hoarse, but he clearly heard her. A smile came to his lips and, for the first time in a long time, it reached his eyes


	39. Chapter 39

"So what did Mr. Enforcer and the wifey name their little bundle of misery when they met it?" House casually asked Cuddy when he saw her exit the elevator

"They…" She paused, trying to find the right words "…haven't yet" The look she gave him was enough for him to question her meaning

"They haven't named the kid yet? … or they haven't met the kid yet?" Her gaze cast downward and House had his answer.

"Do they still think she's pregnant with the little parasite?" Again she didn't say anything. He simply rolled his eyes and started walking away

"They were just reunited after being separated just after they were married. I thought they needed some time to connect before bringing up the sensitive subject of their premature…" He quickly cut her off

"Exactly. Premature. I am definitely not going to be the one to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Enforcer when their kid dies 'cause of undeveloped lungs or gets an infection 'cause of a weak immune system or…" This time Cuddy was the one who interrupted

"Alright! I get it! I should have told them and informed them of the risks of having an infant of this gestational age. I'll go tell them now" As Cuddy started going in the direction of her office, her name was paged over the hospital speaker system

"House, would you mind…." A sly smile played at his lips his eyes sparkled

"It would be my pleasure" Grabbing his cane, he used it to push the button of the elevator

"Play nice" Cuddy spoke just as the doors opened and House hobbled through them. Looking right at her, his smile simply grew

--------------

"You scared the shit out of everybody, you know that right?" He was sitting at her side, absently rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand

"I'm sorry, I really wish none of this ever happened" She pushed her head further into her pillow and let out a frustrated sigh. "How long was I missing?" Sam stared at her husband intently, waiting for him to answer

"About 4 and a half months" There was silence for a moment while she processed

"Wow. So what has happened in that time? How is everybody?" Jason sighed, trying to figure out where to start and how to tell her the most confusing part. Deciding to just get it out there, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak

"Well, you remember that day in the hotel room that Sonny called me?" When she nodded in recollection, he continued

"He was calling me because….well… Spinelli was in the hospital and…." Jason watched his wife's mocha eyes practically bug right out of her head and he could sense the guilt and regret rolling off of her body in waves

"Spinelli was in the hospital?! Is he alright?? What happened? He must have been so scared and I wasn't there for him. Damn it!! I raised him and for those few early years, I was his mother. How could I not have been there for him??"

She was crying now, in between rattling off her questions. How would she react when he finally told her? His breath came out in a frustrated sigh as he grabbed both of her hands in his.

"He had some sort of anemia thing that required a bone marrow transplant. The hospital had tested everyone they could think of except for me and Maxie. That's why they called. You see, Maxie had wanted to get tested but the hospital wouldn't do it without one of our consent since she's a minor."

"That's why Sonny called. To get us back in the country" She didn't voice it as a question, but rather a statement. She pulled her hands out of Jason's grasp and went to run them through her hair until she remembered how disgusting it was

"So what happened? Who was a match?" At that moment, Jason's cell phone decided to ring. Every nurse in the little office turned and gave him a death glare as he smiled apologetically

"It's probably Maxie or somebody. I kinda left without telling anybody where I was going" Standing, he kissed her forehead before pulling his phone from his pocket and walking out of the room

* * *

As he was walking down the hall toward Cuddy's office, House saw the blonde haired enforcer walk out of the room with a cell phone glued to his ear. The smile on his face told him that it was either family calling to check in or an associate calling to say that the threat had been terminated. Though something told him this man would want to take out the person that had kidnapped his pregnant wife personally. That left family.

**"**You can't go in there." His hand had been on the door knob when he felt restraining fingers grab his arm. Turning his head, he took notice of the short, suit clad man in front of him

**"**Who are you? And why are you wearing a tie?" Narrowing his eyes skeptically, House stared at the man until he released the grip on his arm

**"**I'm Dr. Cuddy's new assistant. Can I tell her what it's regarding?" The man obviously had no clue what was going on or who he was, so House decided to focus on the situation at hand. He had to get in that room and do what everybody else had been too stupid and cowardly to do.

"Yes! I would like to know why she gets a secretary and I don't." His voice held a hint of exasperation and a slight smile played at his lips as the other man took a look of offense

**"**I'm her assistant, not her secretary. I graduated from Rutgers." The man spoke as if it was supposed to impress the doctor

"Hmm... I didn't know they had a secretarial school. Well, I hope you took some classes in sexual harassment law. Does the word "ka-ching" mean anything to you?" When he got no response, he moved toward the door. Turning the knob, he opened it half way before calling over his shoulder

"I'm going in now."

Limping through the entrance way, he made his way to the woman on the bed. He noticed that she was on the verge of sleep, gently cradling her stomach as if her child was still housed there. Glancing around the office, he noticed the nurses watching him closely as they stood near the infant. The kid was in the same room, yet blocked from view.

This woman did not remember going into labor, yet she didn't realize that she no longer felt any movement. She also didn't notice that a fetal monitor was absent from the many machines attached to her body. House shook his head at the fact that mother had yet to meet child and that Mr. "I'm supposed to be observant" hadn't even noticed that something was off.

Hobbling closer to the bed he grabbed her arm, causing her eyes to fly open

"Who the hell are you?" She had pulled her arm from his hold and slowly sat up in the bed. Her eyes had contempt in them.

"Not important. Get off the bed" He busied himself by removing her from the different monitors, only leaving her with the IV in her hand.

"No" Crossing her arms under her chest, she refused to move. Sam watched as he pulled a wheelchair up to the bed and pointed to it

"Sit"

------------------

"Where are you Dad? I thought we were going down to the lot and picking out a tree today"

"I'm sorry baby girl. I had to…. look into a last minute Christmas present for you and your brother."

"Oh…"

Hearing his daughter's voice over the phone gave him a mix of emotions. He felt guilty for forgetting about today's outing as well as lying to her about why he left. On the other hand, however, he couldn't wait to see the look on his children's faces when he brought their mother home, hopefully by Christmas morning. That would be something he would have to check with the doctor's about

"When are you going to be home? Aunt Carly is worried you went on some crazy search for Sam. She's afraid you're going to do something that will have you in lock-up when she has Josslyn."

Carly was now closing in on her thirty second week of pregnancy and was absolutely intolerable. He couldn't remember her being this insufferable when she was pregnant with Michael or Morgan. She was driving everybody completely crazy with her constant demands and mood swings.

"Soon baby girl. I'll be home soon, and I'm going to bring you and Spinelli the best Christmas present. You just tell Aunt Carly not to worry and focus and the nursery. I got to go now sweetheart, but I'll call you before bed. I love you and I promise I'll be home soon. Tell Spinelli that I love him too. Don't give Max and Milo too much trouble"

After Maxie told her father the loved him and then promised to behave, Jason flipped his phone shut and made his way back to his wife. When he entered the room and did not see her in the bed, he started to panic

"Jason, over here" He knew the voice belonged to her and he also heard the wonder, amazement, and worry that laced her sentence. The moment he turned in her direction, he immediately found the source of her emotions.

There, lying in the same type of Neonatal bed that Michael had lived in for the first week of his life, was a small infant. The child looked to be able to fit in the palm of Jason's hand and could only weigh a couple of pounds. The baby's tiny hand moved and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. He then looked up to find Sam smiling at him with tears in her eyes

"I'd like you to meet our first born son. I don't see him as a Jason Jr. so what about the name Mason? Mason Morgan. Not sure about the middle name yet." Jason walked up to stand besides her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He's beautiful Sam, he really is, but there is something you need to know" When he saw her confused and questioning eyes, he took a deep breath and readied himself for her reaction

"Mason is not our first born son. Spinelli is"

"Wha… What are you talking about?? How??" Before Jason could begin explaining, the door to the office opened and none other than Jerry Jax entered, pointing a gun at the bassinet.

"Maybe I could provide an explanation.. For a price that is" Keeping the weapon trained on the baby, Jerry turned a perverted smile on Sam

------------------

After she hung up with her father, Maxie turned to her Aunt Carly with a strange look on her face

"What is it Maxie? Where is your father?" Placing the phone back in her pocket, she shook her head and then sat down next to the pregnant woman

"He said that he was picking up a last minute Christmas present for me and Spinelli and that you shouldn't worry and focus on the nursery…." Carly's head whipped to face her newfound niece

"…I've been finished with Josslyn's nursery for a month and a half now. Jason came over to see it when it was finished. So why would he tell me to….." That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She got up off the couch as quickly as an 8 month pregnant woman could and left the room while screaming for her husband. Maxie simply sat there even more confused than she started


	40. Chapter 40

"SONNY!!!" The mob boss heard his wife's voice calling for him before she hastily threw the door to his office open. Stopping for a moment to catch her breath, she moved to sit in the chair in front of his desk before speaking

"He found her, Sonny. Jason found Sam" She was still breathing heavily as Sonny handed her some water. Watching Carly drain the glass in seconds, he waited until she calmed down before having her continue

"What do you mean, Carly? How do you know that Jason found Sam?" Leaning against his desk, Sonny folded his arms across his chest and kept his eyes trained on his wife

"He called Maxie. He said that he was getting her and Spinelli, and I quote, "the best Christmas present" and he told her to tell me to "focus on the nursery" " The statement was spoken in true Carly fashion, air quotes and all

Just looking at her, Sonny knew that she was serious and truly wanted to believe that her best friend had finally reunited with the love of his life. Not wanting her to get her hopes up, he knew he had to try and reason with her

------------

"Put the gun down, Jerry. That's an innocent baby you're aiming at" Jason was trying to be calm, trying to rationally talk him down. In reality, he simply wanted to blow the crazy bastard's brains out for hurting his family. But that would be saved for a more… private setting

"You are very right Mr. Morgan. The babe is an innocent being, but that is not really my concern. I am simply here to collect a well over due debt." Moving the gun to be trained on Jason, he looked pointedly at Sam.

"You, my Sweet Sam, are what, or should I say whom, I am here to collect. Now, you will leave this hospital with me willingly or I can gladly put a bullet right between Mr. Morgan's eyes." Cocking the gun to show how severe the situation was, his gaze never left the woman he viewed as his

"I will do whatever you want… just, please, don't hurt anybody" Sam had tears in her eyes. It had been a long day and she had just given birth, causing her emotions to be on the rampage.

In an attempt to stand from the wheel chair, she felt all of her stitches pull. Letting out a groan, she fought through the pain until she was standing, awkwardly keeping weight off of her stiff leg. It had been a good 6 months from the gunshot and 4 months from the glass, but Sam didn't think that it had healed quite properly.

She made a slow step toward Jerry and felt the room start to tilt, her injured leg unable to support her weight. Jason quickly moved to catch her just as Jerry pulled the trigger

--------------

She was sitting in the interrogation room with a detective across from her and a lousy public defender beside her. She knew she had to get out of this somehow. There was no way she was going to wait in a jail cell for Jason to come after her. No, that was not going to happen.

She had been working on the tears since she had been arrested, but could see that the officer was less than convinced so she decided to change her tactics. Wiping her eyes, they took on a more cold and calculating stare. The detective merely stared back, still unimpressed

"Officer… Tritter is it? I am willing to give you a play-by-play of everything along with the addresses of each of Jerry Jax's safe houses and the names of everybody involved… That is if, and only if, you can guarantee that I walk out of here today" Her hands now resting on the table separating them, she had officially tuned out anything that the incompetent lawyer was saying to her

"First off, Ms. Matthews, it is Detective. Second, whether you walk out of here or not is not really my call. You have been arrested for the kidnapping of the pregnant wife of your ex-husband as well as plotting to illegally claim the infant after birth. I am sure the DA is going to have some questions for you. But, by all means, please explain to me how all of this started"

---------------

House couldn't believe that wannabe Australian mob boss hadn't even noticed his departure. With the crazy man's focus solely on the mob couple, he had been able to hobble his way to the door and then over to the nurses' station.

Once getting there, he hit the silent alarm while calling security and then Cuddy. The whole hospital was in lockdown and the area around the office was quietly being evacuated. Just as the SWAT team arrived and was preparing to surround the vicinity, the first gunshot was heard along with a woman's scream

--------------

"But what makes you think that he found her? Carly, don't you think he would told us if he had a lead? Listen…" Pushing off of the desk, he knelt in front of her with his hands resting on her own knees "I know that you two were getting close as friends, but I think that after…."

"Don't you dare say it!! You are damn lucky that Jason is not here to hear you say that!! There is something going on with Jason that is more than a simple disappearing act, Sonny." If looks could kill, the ever indestructible mob boss would be dead for suggesting what he had.

"He would never leave Maxie and Spinelli without warning unless it was important, and Sam is important." Shoving his hands away from her legs, she leaned toward him as much as her protruding stomach would allow.

"He said it was going to be the best Christmas present for his children, and Sam would be the best gift those two kids could receive at this point." Her gaze never wavered from his as she spoke with conviction, trying to get her husband to understand.

---------------

"Don't touch her!!!" The bullet had missed Jason's ear by millimeters and had embedded itself in the wall behind him. Jerry was now seething with anger and rage, already setting up the gun for yet another shot

"I just didn't want her to get hurt, that's all" Carefully getting Sam back in her wheel chair, he slowly backed away with arms raised in a mock surrender "Why don't you explain to us why you have claim to my wife?"

The couple watched as the gun never moved off target, but the look on Jerry's face was distracted as he began to recount the past

"Her step father was a greedy bastard, he wanted her mother to give him a son. When she couldn't get pregnant, he turned his eyes onto Sweet Sam here." His eyes barely flickered as they moved from Jason to Sam, who both stayed quiet and anticipated the story that was to come

---------------

"He told me to focus on the nursery. Josslyn's has been done for a while now, and Sam is pregnant but has no nursery. Jason couldn't bring himself to make one without being 100% sure that his baby would be home to use it" Putting her hands behind her, she managed to lift her body out of the chair. Sonny stood from his knees and stuck his hands in his pockets, not meeting his wife's gaze

"Now tell me that you still think he hasn't found her" When he still wouldn't look at her, she shoved him out of her way and left him alone in his office. Once he knew that she was gone, he rounded his desk and picked up the phone. Dialing the number, he waited impatiently for the other person to pick up

"Yeah, boss?" Max answered on the second ring

"I need you to find out where Jason is" The tone of Sonny's voice told his guard to make this everyone's number one priority

"Got it boss…" When he wasn't dismissed, Max questioned it "Anything else boss?"

"Take Carly shopping and help her put everything in the nursery" The body guard remained silent for a moment as he attempted to process what he was being told

"I thought Mrs. C finished the nursery?"

"It's not for her nursery" Max was stilled confused and Sonny let out a slight sigh

"And Max.. Have Milo keep Maxie and Spinelli out of the penthouse while you're doing it. They can't know what is going on" Sonny hung up the phone and wiped a hand through his hair, leaving Max with a smile on his face when he finally realized what was going on

----------------

"I am not saying a word without a guarantee for my safety. If anybody found out that I was thinking about telling the police how I was forced into the kidnapping… well let's just say that many people would want to make me keep my mouth shut."

Detective Tritter rolled his eyes, not believing for a second that this woman had been forced into anything. If he had to place his bet, his money would be on this woman being one of the major organizers. Deciding to just play along for a moment, he responded

"I also know of some people who would be grateful to have those responsible behind bars where they belong" He stared at her, just barely able to hide his suspicion of the blonde sitting across from him. There was no guilt or remorse evident in her eyes. Another dead give away that she had not been threatened or coerced into anything.

Just then, another officer entered the interrogation room

"There is a situation at the hospital, Detective. You're presence and assistance was requested" Standing from his seat, he motioned for somebody to take the woman to lock up and then left the precinct


	41. Chapter 41

_**Present**_

_"…luckily nobody was hurt. Back to you Rob."_

A bunch of body guards were sitting around a table, playing a game of poker while talking amongst themselves about how to hunt down their boss. The television was playing the news in the background, yet nobody seemed to be paying attention…. That is until a something caught their attention. The poker game was forgotten as all eyes trained on the small screen in the corner of the room.

_"In other news, a hospital in New Jersey is in lock down this afternoon as a crazed man holds a patient, her husband, and their premature newborn child hostage. Let's check in at the scene. Rachael? What have you got for us?" _

Carly's eyes darted from where Michael and Morgan were playing to the television screen at the mention of a premature baby and its parents captive in a hospital. She remained totally focused and ready to call Sonny if it proved to be necessary. As the reporter continued, her jaw dropped and she ran to her husband's den as fast as her pregnant body would allow. She barged into the room, without knocking and immediately turned his attention to the channel airing the report.

_"Well, Rob, I am here in front of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital and sources are telling me that alleged mob enforcer of Port Charles, New York Jason Morgan and his wife, who has been missing for the past 4 months are being held at gunpoint inside the office of Dr. Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine. The one holding the gun is another alleged mob boss, Jerry Jacks. I have been told that their baby, who was born at only 6 months via cesarean just today, is also in the room."_

Lucky and Elizabeth were sitting together on her couch eating dinner when they caught Jason's name and the mention of his wife. They glanced at each other before Liz jumped up from the piece of furniture and began pacing the living room. While Lucky continued to sit calmly and watch the report, Liz was muttering to herself about how she hadn't wanted anything to do with any of it, but somehow ended up involved anyway.

Lucky was only half listening to her rampage until he couldn't take her grumblings anymore. Standing, he walked up behind her and placed both hands on her shoulders. Turning her to face him, he shook her until she quieted down. Looking in her eyes, he began to tell her how everything would be alright. The police wouldn't be able to prove anything that was said against them…. he hoped.

_"He walked right into the emergency room, pulled a gun, and ran into the hospital. I was scared for my life"_

_"He didn't look like he was in his right mind. It was almost like he was on the verge of a psychotic break"_

_"He stalked a couple in the hospital and then almost killed them. If it wasn't for hospital security then I don't think either one of them would have survived"_

_"The woman was taken away in handcuffs after some crazy man was the one who practically strangled the poor thing. That monster should be put away"_

Sitting with her lawyer, Courtney watched the witnesses voice their opinions on the news. A smile played at her lips when all of them saw her as a victim that had done nothing to deserve the treatment in which she received. As the image of Jason choking her entered her mind, she began rubbing her neck which was still sore from the incident

Once the judge saw how emotionally unstable Jason was, he would have no choice but to drop the charges. He couldn't have been in his right mind when he made the accusations that he had and his psychotic behavior in a crowded hospital did nothing but strengthen Courtney's case against him.

It would only be a matter of time before she was able to walk out of the station and return to her life in Port Charles. With Sam and the bastard baby now out of the way, life in the small town would be so much better.

_"The SWAT team has arrived on the scene and is working on freeing the family from their captor….. What was that?... Was that a gun shot?... Oh my god a shot was just heard from inside the building…. I… this is Rachael Collins standing by at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Back to you Rob"_

There was complete silence in the room before sobs could be heard. Maxie and Spinelli had been taken to stay with their Aunt Diane while their father was away. The lawyer had been watching the news, sipping on her glass of wine, when the report started. Thinking the teenagers were asleep, she lowered the volume but continued to watch. When her eldest niece was mentioned, she let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned to panic.

Sam was alive, but she was still in danger. Before she had a chance to pick up her phone, the gun shot was mentioned and a gasp was heard behind her. Looking back, she saw Maxie with tears rolling down her cheeks and Spinelli trying to hold it together for his sister. Rising to her feet, Diane embraced both Maxie and Spinelli while whispering words of comfort in their ears.

* * *

**_Past_**

_"Well if you can't give me a son, then your daughter will just have to do it for you" Cody McCall stood in his living room, arms crossed challengingly in his button down shirt and dress pants._

_"Sam's barely 13, Cody! She's still a child!" Evelyn Miller-McCall jumped from her seated position on the couch and threw her hands in the air_

_"I believe she is right, my friend. You wouldn't want to have your son visiting you in jail because you were charged with statutory rape, would you?" Jerry Jacks entered the room and greeted his business associate with a handshake before walking to the bar and pouring himself a drink_

_"If you want an heir that bad, you will have to think of another way. If Sweet Sam inadvertently says something to the wrong person then you will be looking at First-Degree rape and spending the next 5 to 25 years in the big house. They don't treat the child molesters very well in there." Making himself comfortable in the oversized chair by the bar, Jerry sipped on his drink while playing devil's advocate._

_"First of all, how many times have I told you to not call my daughter that?" Evelyn annoyingly reprimanded the Australian while kicking his feet off of her coffee table before continuing._

_"And second of all, that boy she has befriended seems to have taken Sam under his wing. She wouldn't think twice about telling him and then he would, without doubt, go to the police." Turning away from Jerry, who quickly rested his feet back on the table, she faced her husband, who got a slight glimmer in his eye._

_"They would make a beautiful son together…."_

* * *

_"So it's settled. Once we get them to the hospital, you will sedate them both and impregnate my daughter. Neither one of them will remember this event, is that clear?... Oh, and this meeting never happened" The doctor pocketed the large sum of money and smiled before nodding in agreement._

_"What meeting? I will see you tomorrow morning for your appointment, Mr. McCall. Have a pleasant day now." Turning, the doctor walked down the hall and out of sight before Cody pulled out his cell phone._

_"Grab them tonight, Jerry. They have an important engagement in the morning." Flipping the device shut he stepped into the elevator, devilishly smiling the whole way down._

* * *

_"They both can be released once the procedure is done. The sedative will wear off in a couple of hours" The doctor informed the three people present in the room, all of whom nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Once he was gone, they spoke quietly amongst themselves._

_"Evelyn, why don't you go down and get us some coffee" Knowing it was her husband's way of dismissing her, she rose from her chair and quickly left the two men to themselves._

_"My price for helping you get your heir is still the same Cody. When all of this is said and done, I want Sweet Sam" Jerry leaned back in his seat while folding his hands in his lap._

_"What do you want with such a small, fragile child? She wouldn't be of any use to you. Samantha wouldn't be anything but a nuisance and get in your way." Cody too relaxed in his chair and tried to gage the other man's motives_

_"I have my reasons just like you did. Now do we have a deal or shall I have to use force?" Even though the two men appeared as business partners, the reality was that Jerry was much more powerful than Cody could ever be. Whatever Jerry wanted, Jerry was sure to get one way or another. It was only a matter of time and technique._

_"Fine. Once Samantha bears me a son, you will receive the reward which you have requested." Noticing that Evelyn had re-entered the room, Cody chose his words carefully._

_"It is a pleasure doing business with you. Now I must go attend to an urgent matter. Keep me informed of Sweet Sam's condition" With that, Jerry left Evelyn and Cody to wait. _


	42. Chapter 42

Past

"She miscarried. The doctors said that due to her small size and young age, her body simply rejected the fetus. There wasn't anything they could do."

"How is she holding up, Cody? She has to be so confused. So much has happened to her in such a short amount of time." Diane switched the phone between her ears and had to wonder what was going on with her niece.

Samantha was always a good girl and never did anything wrong. She did her chores without being harped upon. Her homework was always done before she asked to go anywhere. She was always a remarkable little girl who always did as she was told. How did she end up pregnant at 13 years old, only to suffer a miscarriage a couple of months later? Nothing made sense right now, but she sure as hell was going to find out.

"She's a total mess, Diane. When she was told about the miscarriage, she broke down in tears like she actually wanted to be a single pre-teen mother. The doctors had to sedate her in order to examine her." Cody was feeding his sister-in-law the half-truth in order to protect his plan and investment.

In reality, yes, his step-daughter indeed had to be sedated in order for her, and everyone else, not to know what was going on. It was imperative that the whole family and town believed that his wife was pregnant and that Samantha was being institutionalized for a mental breakdown. Once the whole ordeal was over and she safely delivered his son, he would tell her that she had been sick. His explanation for the incision would be that she needed to have her appendix out and the reason for her memory loss would be all the medication she had been on.

"No 13 year old wants to be a mother, Cody. I am sure that Sam just doesn't know how to process the shock of the miscarriage so soon after having been told that she was pregnant in the first place. It's a lot to handle for such a young girl. Will she at least be returning home soon? Maybe I'll come visit her after she gets out."

Whether or not he approved of her visit, it was not negotiable that Diane would go see her niece. The last thing that Samantha needed right now was to think that everybody was ashamed of her. Diane knew that it was only a matter of time before she pulled away from her friends and family. It was only a matter of time before she totally shut everybody else out.

"The doctors are not sure how long she will have to stay. I will call when I know more, but right now I have to get back to Evelyn. All this stress on her is not good for the baby. Goodbye Diane"

Cody hung up the phone before Diane could even respond. Placing her own phone down on the table beside her, she grabbed her laptop and began searching for the earliest flight out of Port Charles.

* * *

Present

"So then your nosy aunt showed up at the hospital. We had to keep her from seeing you so sedated so we told her that nobody was allowed in to see you, not even your mother. It was a brilliant plan, really. That is until the doctors informed us that you were pregnant with twins… a boy and a girl." The look in Jerry Jacks' eyes was pure evil. He seemed to be enjoying his story telling to a point where it was almost as if he was reliving the occasion.

"You see, all that good-for-nothing step-father cared about was that one of the brats was male, his heir. As soon as your mother's "due date" arrived, the boy was delivered via Cesarean. He was delivered at exactly 34 weeks and Cody did everything in his power to make sure he was healthy. That's when I took control of the situation."

He was still talking while Jason and Sam were absorbing all the information that he was giving. Jason couldn't believe the extensiveness of the plan that was formed. They had involved a couple kids and got away with it at the time.

Sam was caught up on the fact that she had raised her son, and not her brother, all these years. It was almost too absurd to even consider, but according to both Jason and Jerry it was the truth. The sound of Jerry's voice, nonetheless, caught their attentions and focused them to find out anything else that they could.

* * *

"Let's check back in with Rachael, on the scene at Princeton-Plainsboro."

"Well, Rob, the SWAT team is now completely in place surrounding the office. They were able to get video feed of the room to reveal that no one was harmed by the gunshot, which was also confirmed." As the live camera faded out, the mute scene of Jason, Sam and Jerry appeared on TVs around the country. Viewers everywhere watched as the mob boss trained a gun on his hostages.

Watching at this particular time was Courtney, and she wasn't very happy to see Samantha McCall alive with Jason standing protectively by her side. As she wondered why it was so hard to kill the bitch that stole her husband, she lost her temper and began to scream at the television. Unbeknownst to her, she was being watched.

* * *

Back in the office of the hospital, Jerry continued to spill the entire mystery that was Jason and Sam's childhood. It amazed them both at just how much could be purposely erased from Sam's memory.

"While Cody and Evelyn were celebrating their son, which as you know they decided to name Damien Spinelli McCall, I made sure that the second child remained unborn. The doctors had agreed that it would be beneficial for your daughter to stay in-utero due to her smaller size anyway, so it all worked out. I later told Cody that if he was willing to hand over your daughter, your mother could keep you. He of course agreed and told me that he really didn't care what happened to the other twin, that he had what he wanted." Jerry paused momentarily in order to give them a chance to respond. When they simply glared at him, he continued.

"Unfortunately, when it came time to deliver, she did not come out as I had hoped. I could tell right away that she was going to look more like her father and it angered me, no offense to you Morgan of course. Anyway, I told Cody that our deal was void and that I was still going to take my Sweet Sam." When he paused this time, Sam decided that enough was enough and she spoke up.

"If I'm so special and you want me so bad, then why the hell would you kidnap me and stab me while I was pregnant? It doesn't make sense that you would risk killing me, just so that you can claim what is supposedly owed to you." She tried to sound strong, but she was so tired and weak due to everything that she had been through. Sam felt Jason's gentile touch on her shoulder and it gave her the strength that she needed to continue when Jerry didn't respond immediately.

"Answer me!" She didn't yell, but the tone of her voice demanded an answer. She was losing her patience quickly and Jason could tell. It was then that the office door burst open and at least a dozen SWAT officers swarmed the room with their guns trained on the Australian.

"Drop your weapon!" As the group slowly closed in on Jerry, he refused to do as he was instructed, leaving his gun pointed directly at his hostages.

"This is your last warning. Drop your weapon or we shoot!" By now, they had fully surrounded him, leaving his gun now trained on one of the officers until he slowly lowered it, leaving it hanging at his side.

"Get them out of here!" The officer in charge motioned for Dr. Hunter to enter the room along with two nurses. They quickly went to assist in the move of Sam and Baby Mason. One nurse attempted to take hold of Sam's wheelchair, but Jason's hands grabbed the handles first, gripping them with no intention of letting go. The nurse instantly backed off and went to help with the baby instead.

"Go ahead Mr. Morgan, we'll be right behind you" Nodding to Matt, Jason began to wheel his wife out of the room.

"Hold on Jason." He reluctantly stopped pushing to allow Sam to turn to the group of police officers. Ignoring them, she spoke to the man who made her life hell.

"Just answer my question... Why?" Sam thought she saw a flicker of something she couldn't quite place, but it was gone just as fast as it appeared. Shaking it off, she waited for an answer.

The only words he spoke were "I'm sorry my Sweet Sam" before Sam, Jason and Matt watched him raise his gun and point it in their direction.

The first officer to respond fired a round which caused Jerry's arm to jerk and release a shot of his own. As a reaction, the rest of the officers fired their weapons at Jerry as Jason covered Sam and Matt dove to cover the bassinet.

Once everything settled two bodies stained the carpet with their blood, one simply injured but the other was not so lucky.


	43. Chapter 43

Looking up from his spot on the floor, Jason checked his wife to make sure that she was not injured further by the fall or a stray bullet. Satisfied that Sam had been unharmed, he slowly stood to his feet and surveyed the commotion around him. Directly in front of him he saw Jerry Jacks sprawled out and not moving on the floor of the office. The man was in the middle of a large pool of his own blood, eyes rolled back in his head. Watching as a doctor checked him out, Jason inwardly groaned when it was announced that the man still had a pulse. The only thought running through his head was why it was so hard to kill the bastard who brought nothing but pain and death to those around him. When other medical staff began to load him onto a gurney and wheel him from the room, the officers began to file out as well.

This allowed Jason the unobstructed view of the other body on the ground. Doctor Matt Hunter was now in a sitting position as he held pressure on his bleeding shoulder. It would later come to Jason and Sam's attention that Jerry's gun had been pointed directly at their son's bassinet when it had discharged. The brave doctor jumped in front of the innocent child and acted like a human shield. The bullet passed through Matt's shoulder before simply grazing the glass of the incubator and imbedding itself in the wall behind it, effectively saving the infant from a horrible fate.

* * *

"It has just been confirmed that alleged mob boss, Jerry Jacks, has been seriously injured during the gunfight which ensued just moments ago. There is no word yet on what his exact injuries are, however, we have been informed that Matthew Hunter, an ER doctor here at the hospital, endured a minor bullet wound to his shoulder in result of this horrendous situation. Currently we have no other reports of injury sustained because of the shootout. Live from Princeton Plainsboro Hospital in New Jersey this is Rachael, keeping you informed from the scene. Back to you Rob"

Elizabeth let out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding at the news that Jason, Sam, and their child where unharmed by Jerry and Courtney's stunt. She wasn't sure if she could have handled it if something had happened to any of them, since she was the one who had originally fed Courtney information on the people in question. Lucky assured her that he wouldn't let Jason get anywhere near her if he found out about her involvement, however that wasn't much of a consolation since she had begun seeing her boyfriend's true colors.

Having overheard a couple of his phone conversations, Elizabeth came to the conclusion that he would do anything to save his own ass. If he found himself backed into a corner, she didn't believe that he would hesitate to point the finger at her. It had been a hard decision to make, but the nurse finally decided that she would go to Sonny and tell him everything that she knew about Jerry, Courtney, and Lucky. She would explain her own involvement and how she quickly backed out at the first hint of what was being planned for Sam and her unborn child. Elizabeth would tell Sonny the complete truth and pray to God that it would be enough.

* * *

To say Courtney was furious was a severe understatement. She was completely livid that she had been lied to and that Sam and her bastard child were still alive. When she was released from custody, her first visit would be to that damn hospital and have a little chat with Dr. Matthew Hunter. In her eyes, he was the one who single handedly ruined her plans. Jerry may have put a damper on them by stabbing the bitch, which if Courtney thought about it Samantha McCall completely deserved, but it was the nosey ER doctor who had dared to get in the way of what she wanted. Now standing, she paced the interrogation room before stopping in front of the television set, where a report of Jerry's demise was currently airing.

"This isn't over, bitch!" Picking up the chair which had been previously occupied by the annoying detective, Courtney threw it into the air, causing it to smash the small TV as shards of glass showered the floor. "That child will be mine and there isn't a damn thing you can do about. Just you wait, Samantha McCall. Jason won't be able to save you from what I have planned!"

"ENOUGH!"

As she was about to pick up her own chair, the booming voice echoed throughout the small room as several officers rushed past the man to restrain her. Turning to face the newcomer, Courtney's eyes showed a brief flash of fear before attempting to play on the man's love and loyalty to family. Just as she was about to start spinning a story about how Jerry had kidnapped and coerced her into doing what she did, he spoke.

"I came here to give you a chance to explain, but your performance just now spoke volumes. I don't know when you became this… this…. I don't even have a word suitable to describe what kind of person you turned into." He turned to leave the room when she screamed for him to stop

"He'll kill me, Sonny! I'm your sister!" Turning to look at her once more, Sonny only shook his head before facing the lobby of the station once again. Knowing exactly what Jason will want to do to the blonde when he finally gets his hands on her, he spoke without looking at her.

"You are no longer a sister of mine. Goodbye Courtney" With that, he walked until he was outside the building and climbing into his limousine that was waiting to take him to the hospital.

* * *

Several doctors stood around the table in the operating room, attempting to save the life of a man who did not deserve it. Each and every one of them was utterly disgusted with the man who was now on the brink of death. Jerry Jacks had sustained a total of seven gunshot wounds; four to the chest, two to the head, and one to the abdomen. The blood loss was extensive and, even if he survived the many hours of surgery that laid ahead, his chance of leaving the hospital alive were slim to none.

"I see one… Upper left lung…. Forceps…" The doctor held his blood stained gloved hand out to the nurse, who placed the requested tool in his palm. Carefully maneuvering the instrument, he clasped the bullet before pulling slowly. As soon as the piece of metal was removed from the chest cavity, several monitors began going off.

"BP is 70 over 40 and dropping" One nurse shouted over the shrill cry of the alarms.

"Pulse-Ox 87 percent and falling" A second nurse informed the group of doctors.

"He's bleeding out! ... Suction… Clamp…." Doctors and nurses alike were working as fast as possible in order to get ahold of their current situation. When the noise of the flat line echoed throughout the small operating room, the doctor who had been trying to stop the bleeding was now calling for the internal defibrillator paddles.

"Charge to 20 joules…. Clear" Placing the instruments directly on the man's heart, he expelled the charge once everyone stepped back. The lifeless body barely jumped off the table briefly before falling back down and the sound of the flat line filled everyone's ears again.

"Charge to 30 joules…. Clear" Repeating his previous actions, the doctor stared at the heart monitor and dared it to flat line. He had never lost a patient before and, even though his current one was the scum of the earth, he wasn't about to start now. So when the annoying beep sounded once again, he began to get frustrated.

"Charge to 50 joules!... Clear!" He had a feeling that the result was going to be the exact same as the previous two attempts to get the man's heart beating once again. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath before opening them once again to stare at the heart monitor. Still flat line.

Just as he was about to yell at the nurses to charge up the machine for a fourth time, a fellow doctor placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head solemnly before removing the mask from his face and instructing the nurses to turn off the monitor. Knowing that his coworker was right he put down the paddles, removed his gloves, and threw his own face mask on the floor. He knew what had to be done next.

"Time of death…"


End file.
